


Growing Pains

by temporarytattoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Benjamin Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarytattoo/pseuds/temporarytattoo
Summary: Peter Parker was so close to getting the infinity stones. He almost got the stupid gauntlet off, but that stupid Star-Lord guy just had to get distracted. All he had now was some random robot girl trying to get him onto her ship.  Damn Parker luck strikes again. He wasn't enough to save Tony.  And now the world has to live with his mistake.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm new here and this is my first ever Marvel fic so please leave a review if you have stumbled upon this little story. I'd love to hear feedback whether this is horrible and just something to hide in the depths of random folders on my computer to deal with quarantine or if it's not too bad. If some of you like it then maybe I'll keep going with this little plot thing.   
> Anyway, I hope you all like it and please leave a review! Thanks!

“Is this thing on?”

“I guess it's on...Well, I don't know if anyone will get this ever or anything, but umm yeah. Today or umm tonight marks the 27...No the 28th day that we have been floating in space. 28 days since Thanos wiped out half of all life or whatever. The robot girl-Nebula- and I are the only ones who were left after Thanos used the stones on some planet called Titan. We used her ship to try to get back to Earth, but-but we had-err-are having problems. We ran out of fuel, and some of the ship started to break down...I helped Nebula fix some of the stuff on here. Running out of food… there is one meal left, but it’s not enough...It hasn't been enough because of stupid metabolism reason but...We’re going to run out of oxygen soon. I’d give us about a day or two until...I-I just wanted to say sorry to Mrs. Potts. I-I really...I tried so hard to keep him alive, but he was one of them t-to...Yeah. May...God, May I hope...I am  _ so so _ sorry. I should have stayed on that stupid bus. I didn’t think-I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to leave you alone especially with Ben being umm gone...I...I want you to know that I am okay. It won't hurt...It’ll be like going to sleep. I’m going to dream about that trip we all took to the beach. The one where you got mad at Ben for throwing you in the pool and we made that huge sandcastle...Uh, you know I-I’m only saying this because you were right, but tell MJ that I really liked her...And you can tell me all you want how you told me so...Could...Will you tell Ned that he was the best guy in the chair a spider could ask for…...God, May I-I’m so sorry...I love you…”

* * *

Nebula watches from around the corner of the ship where a young boy sat pouring out his sorrow to the helmet of a lost one. Even in his pain, the boy did not say how he was doing. He only worried about the others that he cared for that we could not even see. However, anyone that watched that video could see that the boy speaking was feeling awful. He had lost an immense amount of weight and was lethargic. The sparkle that had been buried in his eyes from the moment Nebula met him was forever gone. 

She watched closely as he sat the helmet to his side and let out a long exhale. His body slumped against the silver walls and the long brown curls covered his face. Not even two seconds later the boy was asleep and this time she knew that those brown eyes of his would not open again. There was not enough oxygen. He would die in his sleep, painlessly and dreaming like he said.

Nebula retreated and made her way to the table where multiple blankets laid. She grabbed the green one and made her way back to the boy. 

The boy weighed almost nothing to Nebula. He was truly skin and bones. The first time the pair had met was right after a disaster, but she could tell that thit boy bloody, bruised, and devastated on the battlefield was strong. He was too young to be there, but he was. That should not have been his last fight. The boy in her arms should have grown up with a stomach full of food and surrounded by those he loved. He was going to be a great man. 

  
  


Nebula stroked the brown curls out of his face, but the boy made no indication that he felt the movement. Usually a light sleeper, now nothing could wake him.

She sat down in the pilots seat next to the boy and placed her hands together. She did not believe in such a thing as a God, but the boy next to her explained the concept. It was someone she could talk to, grieve to, ask for forgiveness and it was said that he would listen. It was a way to bring comfort to those needing it but without anyone else to listen to. It was one of the many things the boy beside her taught. 

Nebula frowned, she only got to meet the shell of an amazing man-yet he was the best she had ever met. Life as they say, is unfair.

* * *

When that bright yellow light invaded his eyes he thought that he had finally died and was seeing Heaven. His first thought was,  _ How in the Hell did I make it here? _

But then the light dimmed down and there was a person floating outside the large window. He saw Nebula making fast hand gestures to the person out of the ship and they would nod like they understood. 

After several minutes of watching the exchange he began to let his eyes drift closed again. He was so close. He wanted it to be over when he was asleep. He just wanted to see his Aunt and Uncle's faces again with smiles before he let go for forever.

A light tap to his cheek interrupted his peace. A brown eye peaked open again and he did not flinch at all when the robotic girl was incredibly close to his face. He tried to convey him saying ‘ _ What?’  _ by raising his eyebrows, but he did not know if he did it.

She left his vision for a moment and he thought she was going to leave him to dream now, but he never gets what he wants. She was already back and tapping his face again when she added another blanket to the green one. Her black eyes held hope-such a weird concept when the two were floating to their death in the vast emptiness of space.

“Come on, stay with me,” Nebula ran a hand through his brown locks and pushed it out of his face, “You’re going home Peter.”

* * *

Steve Rogers did not like the man he saw in the mirror. He hasn't since he woke up after being frozen for 70 years. He woke up to a world of new problems and he was always behind. He felt incredibly alone. There was no one from his past that he knew except Peggy Carter, but then she died. Steve Rogers was alone once again.

Bucky Barnes was Steve Rogers best friend. He had died during World War II. Or so, that's what Steve had thought. Bucky Barnes was still alive and Steve fought tooth and nail to get his best friend back. He got him back at the expense of losing another he had called a friend. Steve and Bucky went to Wakanda to help him get rid of Hydra’s influence and it worked. Bucky was better and so, Steve was better. 

The world does this funny thing when things start to finally get better for good people like Steve Rogers. The world screws you over. 

Thanos came and took everything Steve Rogers had fought for without barley lifting a finger. One snap. One snap was all it took to see everything he fought for so hard to disintegrate into dust. 

_ Crack. _

Steve’s grip faltered immediately on the porcelain counter he was not even aware that he was holding. Pinpricks of blood bit into his palms, but he did not feel the pain. 

The floor underneath him began to tremble. The soldier's eyes widened and his breaths quickened. Thanos could not be back could he? He had gotten what he wanted.

The tremors increased until the cabinet in front of him flew open and the contents spilled out onto the counter and floor. The bathroom door flew open and there stood the Black Widow in her sweats. Her hair was frizzy and eyes wild. Steve did not need her to say anything for him to follow her to the doors of the compound. 

Steve saw Rhodey and Bruce already outside of the compound looking up at the sky. Pepper Potts met them at the door and they all rushed out. 

There in the sky was a huge spaceship being carried by a ball of light. Steve turned to Natasha where her jaw hung open wide. He turned his attention back to the ship, he would wait till later to give her the $5 he bet on for seeing everything he could before. Steve never would have thought that he’d see a star carry a spaceship and place it on the ground ever in his life.

The light dimmed considerably revealing a blond haired woman in a red and blue suit. She looked haunted in the dark lighting. 

Steve turned his attention back to the ship when a loud hiss emitted from the door opening. He curled his fingers together and ignored the way his fingers dug into the cuts from the porcelain. He prayed with all his heart in that moment.

_ Please be alive Tony. Tony, please. _

Steve prayed for Pepper Potts sake that her husband Tony Stark was alive and well.

Instead a blue robot stepped out of the ship with someone covered in blankets at their side. Whoever it was seemed to be leaning heavily on them as if they could not support their own weight. He heard Pepper’s quick intake of air as she raced to meet the pair at the steps.

_ Please be Tony. Please be Tony. Please be Tony.  _

Pepper had whoever it was in her arms before anyone could see who it was. She was whispering in their ear. Steve made the move first and approached the pair. He hesitantly put a hand on the beings shoulder and they turned and faced him. 

Brown hair, brown eyes. Not Tony. It wasn’t Tony.

The brown eyes staring back at him look lifeless and empty. It was not a look he ever wanted to see on someone that looked that young. Unexpected anger flared in his eyes and the boy let out a low growl pushing Pepper away from him. He shoved a finger in Steve’s chest with a force that made him take a step back. 

“You are a piece of shit,  _ Captain. _ ”

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed. He racked his brain trying to figure out who this was. He had never seen this kid before, yet the boy acted as if he should. 

“Son, calm down-” Steve put his hands up trying to convey peace, but the boy had nothing with it.

He shrugged the blankets off revealing a familiar suit and the dots connected. This broken boy in front of him was the same kid he dropped a semi on in Germany. Spider-Man.

“ _ This,”  _ The boy spread his arms out, “This is your fault. His death is on you.”

Steve watched numbly as the boy advanced towards him but faltered at the last second. The boy landed knees first onto the ground and let out a horrible choking noise. Bodies surrounded them all. Pepper, Bruce, Rhodey, and the robot girl all hovered over the boy on the ground as Natasha held his arm. He did not move or offer help as the group in front of him quickly carried the broken boy back in the compound.

Steve Rogers was a broken man before, but now he was obsolete.

* * *

Pepper Potts' heart broke when she didn’t see her Tony walk out of that spaceship.

Her heart broke a little more when she saw the boy that her Tony thought of as a son stumble out of the ship looking more broken than she had ever seen anyone before.

Her heart shattered when she felt a light kick in her stomach while sitting beside Peter in the med-bay as she realized their baby would never meet their father.

* * *

Peter was severely underweight. It was a miracle that the boy had not died. Peter did not see it as a miracle more so of a curse.

After leaving the bed he was told to stay in 20 times before, Bruce attached an IV to the boy and told him he could walk around if someone was by him. This of course was not a problem. Nebula or Pepper Potts was at his side always. 

The headstrong boy tricked Nebula though. He said he needed to use the restroom and went straight to Tony’s lab. A fine layer of dust covered the benches and tools. 

“Hello Peter, you have not been here for a while. How are you?” F.R.I.D.A.Y greeted from the ceiling soothingly. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you run a search for May Parker for me.”

“Of course Peter.”

The base of Peter's skull tingled like it does when danger is near and his blood turned icy. He knew what the A.I.’s answer was before she did.

May Parker was gone. She died from a car accident due to the chaos Thanos created. She wasn’t blown to dust.

Peter Parker was an orphan.

* * *

Thanos used the stones three days after Peter Parker returned to Earth. All the surviving Avengers plus a few other heroes he had never heard about were all gathered in the conference room. If this happened to the Peter Parker that never went to Titan, then he would be ecstatic right now. But this is the Peter Parker that did go to Titan. He was empty and numb. 

“Son, is there anything that you can remember that would help us find where Thanos is?” Peter could understand now how Tony would say Steve sounded so patriotic that it was annoying. 

“Maybe you should check up your ass Captain.” He bit back, his eyes never left the clock he was staring at. 

The old Peter Parker would never say anything like that. He would have fumbled over his words trying to make a good impression.

He heard Steve sign, “Peter I know this is hard, but we need your help. Is there anything you can remember?”

Peter broke his stare on the clock to glare at Steve. The anger in him radiated through the entire room. 

_ Steve Rogers asking for  _ my  _ help? It’s a little to fucking late for that you patriotic, hypocritical son of a bitch. _

Anger was the only friend Peter had left. His anger was the only thing that fueled him to get out of bed. His anger was the only thing that kept him from breaking down into all the broken pieces that he was.

The table bent in his grip until he realized what he was doing. A sigh escaped his lips and he stormed towards the soldier. A wave of deja-vu hit him as he pushed a finger into his chest. 

“There isn’t anything we can do anymore.”

Steve opened his mouth to retort quickly, but Peter hushed him.

“We had our chance. But some dumbass screwed it up. I literally held that dumb gauntlet in my hand but that dumb Quill guy fucked up. I felt the fear of half of the human population right before they died and there was not one  _ fucking  _ thing I could do. And when I thought it was as bad as it could ever get I saw Tony Stark die. He turned to fucking ash in my hands because I couldn’t do anything. He needed you. And where the fuck were you? You were off gallivanting with your war criminal buddy while everyone in the real world needed you.”

Peter was fuming. In his anger he pulled the IV out of his arm. He was sick and tired of pulling that stupid bag of fluid around. 

Even as black dots skirted around his vision he had enough energy for one last attack.

“So yeah, you can go look up your ass for clues on where Thanos went.”

He saw blackness before he ever hit the floor.

* * *

Bruce Banner was used to seeing grief in his life. He was a doctor for a little bit in his life. Grief comes with that territory. There wasn’t a lot that shocked him either anymore. He had been to space for almost 3 years playing gladiator as Hulk and going against Thor's older, bitchier sister.

These days the world was trying to prove him wrong in both of these aspects. 

The raw grief he saw in Peter Parker’s eyes made him sick. The fact that he was only sixteen only made it worse. And on top of it all, this child was bitten by a radioactive spider and decided to play the part of a hero. 

He could understand why Tony would like this kid. He was basically a genius and despite the empty look in his eyes, he could tell that this kid was far from that on the inside. Pepper's stories and F.R.I.D.A.Y’s database only supported his theory even more.

The kid had been through a lot, even before all this business with Thanos. Now, he had nothing. He does his research. He knew that Peter was all alone in this world.

The best people in the world suffer the most tragic events. The best people always suffer the most. 

Peter Parker was going to be the best of them all.

* * *

Pepper made Bruce sedate Peter so he wouldn't sneak on board with the remaining Avengers while they went out to find Thanos. She knew that he would have fought tooth and nails to get on that ship to face the being who made him feel his grief in the state he was in. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Peter would win against them all. 

She always saw the traces of Tony in Peter. Once you dug a little deeper the two were practically the same. She had seen this grief in Tony before and it destroyed him. There was no way he would let Peter do that to himself. She would not let Peter lose that light he once had. 

A smile crept up to her face as she pushed a curl out of his face. The boy needed a haircut, but it was hard enough to get him to change clothes and shower. Of course she understood though, she felt the same way. Her heart ached for Tony as much as Peters did. The poor boy had lost everyone he cared about; as did she.

The adoption papers in her lap suddenly felt heavier. Doubt invaded her mind. She didn't even know Peter as much as Tony. They only talked when she made a trip for business. Even then their talks were short, but nonetheless Pepper fell in love with Peter. Everything Tony had told her about the boy was that and more. 

She did not want this amazing boy to be left on his own. But if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t want to be alone. The being in her stomach took that moment to lightly kick as if reminding Pepper that she was not alone. 

Her grip on the papers tightened. She wanted her child to have a brother. She wanted a family.

* * *

Pepper asked Rhodey to talk to Peter. 

“He stopped talking and eating and I know for a fact he only sleeps when I force Bruce to put a sedative in his water and that boy is too polite to deny an offer of any kind!”

Rhodey put a hard on her shoulder and she took that moment to really look at her husband's best friend. He seemed to have aged 10 years in a month. She immediately began to apologize and take everything she said back but Rhodey stopped her. He said he wanted to get to know the kid anyway.

Pepper sat on the couch doing catch up work for the rest of the day. She only stopped because she felt the couch shift underneath her and she looked up to see a red rimmed eye Peter Parker glaring daggers at the glass table in front of them. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about the papers?”

Pepper internally swore. She forgot the adoption papers in his room. How stupid of her! What was she supposed to say now? Open up about it? Deny it? Or-

“I would have said yes, ya know, it’s not like I have any other options unless I wanna jump around in foster care.”

Pepper turned to the boy staring at her. Mouth gaping open. Did he think that she was only taking charity on him?

Peter seemed to read her mind and brought his hands to rub his eyes, “I’m sorry that...that was rude. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Pepper watched as the broken boy in front of her collapsed to the back of the couch. All the tension released like a spring. He stared vacantly at the ceiling. Pepper was sure that if she picked his arm up and let it fall it would be dead weight. Carefully she scooted closer to the boy and laid in the same position as him. Tears threatened to spill once again, but she kept them inside. She needed to be strong for this boy. This boy that she wanted to give a home to because he deserved that and so much more. 

“I didn’t say anything because I was afraid of what you would say,” Pepper gulped hard, “I don’t want you to think I’m trying to replace anyone.”

Peter made no move to respond so Pepper took that as her cue to continue, “Peter, you are the best kid I think I have ever met and I know that sounds crazy because we have only talked a couple times but it’s true. And to be totally honest, I don’t want to be alone, I want to have someone there for us. I want you to be a part of it.”

“Us?”

_ Shit. _

Pepper did not mean to spill the news to anyone yet. Especially in this way of all things. 

“Yeah, I’m pregnant.”

A breathless sigh came from Peter, “Shit.”

* * *

Peter had exactly one suit. And God... How he hated that suit so much for what it represented. That suit reminded him of every single person he had lost. It took him 3 hours to finally muster up the courage to put it on. 

Peter stood silently by Pepper for the entire service. It was lovely, Tony would have been happy how there were only close friends and family there. He also would have been happy that Pepper managed to get some AC/DC to play in the background as they buried an empty grave. 

The service afterwards was light. He met a kid named Harley that Tony met on one of his more personal missions and they immediately bonded. Even though it hurt like Hell, Peter put up a convincing enough smile because he could hear Tony yelling at him to relax. 

_ You don't deserve to be relaxed Parker. _

Peter agreed with his head.

He had to excuse himself when he saw Steve Rogers start to make his way towards him. There was no way he would talk to that asshole. 

Once people began filtering out of the service, Pepper led Peter to a back door. Outside Happy was waiting with a bouquet of flowers and leaning against a black Audi.  _ Tony’s favorite one. _ Happy had already picked up May’s ashes and told him that wherever he wanted to go to put them, they would go there. Peter already knew where to go. Afterall, May told him where she wanted to be put.

Happy let Peter go out to the beach first. He sat at the shore with May in his hands. Tears leaked from his eyes, but he made no move to wipe them away. The beach was scarce. He wondered if Happy or Pepper had somehow managed to keep this area closed for him. 

The sun was finally beginning to set and Peter scattered his May out in the sea. He could hear Mays loud and amazing lively voice in his head.

_ “Peter, I am a free spirit, you have to scatter me all over the ocean and it has to be at sunset! I love a good sunset, if it’s not good enough then you will have to wait for a good one or else I will come back and haunt you.” _

Peter dropped into the sand. He bite the inside of his mouth hard. 

Blue, purple, pink, and orange mixed beautifully in the distance. The sun glittered over the bright blue waters and the moon peeked behind lingering clouds overhead. 

_ It’s a beautiful sunset May, just like I promised. _

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thought that he would be an expert on dealing with the loss of those he has cared about at this point since he has dealt with that a lot already in his life. He was wrong. It doesn't get easier. Life goes on even if you can't. You either move on or you fake it until you make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is the second segment of this thing. It is quite a bit longer than the first one and I thought about splitting it up, but it just didn't really go with the flow of how I'm trying to format this story like that sooo you all get the whole thing. I hope that you guys like long chapters rather than shorter ones. If you like them shorter and more spread out or if you like them longer like this let me know with a review! I hope you like it and leave a review if you have any suggestions or anything!

Dealing with a loss of a loved one was something that Peter had done more than most people will ever experience in their life. He thought that since he had been through it so many times that it would start to get easier. It didn't. 

It was still the same gut wrenching agony that laced his entire being. Excruciating pain and guilt and sadness that left him a blubbering mess in his room at the compound. Then the next second, he was numb to the world. Days could pass by and he would be none the wiser. 

The nightmares didn’t help either. Every time he was back on Titan and it would feel so real. He could feel Thanos cruel hot breath down his neck as he tried to pull the gauntlet off. He could hear the fear and desperation in everyone's voice. He saw and felt utter defeat. He felt the death of millions all happened at once. And then he saw Tony die. Over and over and over again. 

And every time, there was nothing Peter could do to stop it. Sometimes his mind would like to hurt him more in his dreams. Instead of seeing Tony die in his arms it would be his Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben laying on the cold street, bleeding out from a gunshot wound that Peter wasn't fast enough to stop. Other times he would see May struggling to get out of her car, but it would inevitably explode taking her life with it as he could only watch. 

Peter found solace in being in Tony’s lab making things when he couldn't sleep. Which he honestly never wanted to do again in his life unless his body forced him to pass out. Or when his thoughts were too loud and his breaths came too quick. He found that putting all that rage and sadness out into inventing little gadgets helped. Even if it was only a distraction. Peter lived on distractions now. 

The boy used his headphones to listen to music as loud as he could. He couldn't ask FRIDAY to put on music because one of Tony’s rock playlists would play and he would end up in a corner cursing at his weakness as he cried. So, he settled for his headphones and his own playlist. He played the music as loud as his phone could go. The louder the music was, the easier it would drown out every thought sprinting through his head.

* * *

Peter always wondered if he could get drunk. He never experimented with the idea before because he wasn’t technically old enough to drink. At this point though, the boy believed that he would experiment for the greater good of forgetting his problems for a while.

His enhanced metabolism did seem to affect his ability to get drunk, but after polishing off his third bottle of dark brown liquor he began to feel the effects. So he continued onto his fourth, fifth, sixth, and so on until he couldn’t remember how many bottles it took.

He knew it was a bad idea and that it would only get him in trouble if someone found him wasted in his secluded room in the Stark Tower, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was a break. His thoughts were too intrusive and he needed release. So that’s where he found his liquid therapy.

* * *

When Peter woke up with a constant beeping and white walls around him he knew he was in trouble. He wasn’t careful enough and accidentally tipped off FRIDAY’s sensors about his injuries.

He really was not trying to get himself killed. He just didn’t care if he ‘accidentally’ let some random thug get a few more hits in than he used to allow. He deserved the pain. He deserved to hurt and not treat his injuries. He let Tony Stark die after all. He deserved worse. He didn’t deserve his stupid healing factor that would heal his injuries as he slept and leave him with a healthy body in the morning. He deserved to feel the pain and ache for days. 

“Kid, you're going to give me gray hairs,” Rhodey closed the door softly behind him and took a seat next to Peter.

Peter didn’t respond. He kept his eyes downcast on the white scruffy sheets on top of his body. Eyebrows furrowed as he fisted the sheets in his hands. 

“Listen Peter, you gotta stop this okay,” Rhodey flicked his arm, “You're going to get yourself killed.”

The corner of Peter's lip twitched, “Yeah, and what’s so wrong with that.”

“We both know the answer to that. Talk to me kid,” Rhodey’s voice was so soft and comforting that it made Peters stomach churn. He didn’t deserve to have someone talk to him that way.

“I’m fine so just leave me alone.”

Leaning back in his chair Rhodey cleared his throat, “No you aren’t. Think about what Tony would want here Pete.”

Rage spiked and he yelled back, “Well Tony’s dead so it doesn’t matter!”

A tense silence filled the room. Peter's eyes burned holes into the blanket curled in his fingers. 

“Kid it does. Tony wouldn’t want you to be doing this to yourself. He loved you and he would want you to make it to graduation without dying.”

“Please just leave me alone.” Tears threatened to leak from his eyes, but he quickly blinked to keep them inside. His heart panged in his chest. Peter was so sick and tired of feeling like this and crying all the time. He just wanted it to stop.

“Ya know,” Rhodey laced his fingers together, “Tony did this whole spiel thing that you’re doing too. All this self hatred and blaming yourself for something you couldn’t control. Bottling it all up and hiding it behind some snarky remarks. That was Tony’s thing.”

Peter didn’t respond. It took all of his willpower to not break down crying. Rhodey leaned closer to Peter, “Tony didn’t have a lot of people. Well, not a lot of people that he trusted at least. And he had a hard time talking about what was bothering him. He had panic attacks you know. That was his thing and he hated it. He wouldn’t talk to anyone and they got worse. Then I had to knock some sense into him so he would get some help. When he did he got better. Still had some issues, but he could manage them.”

The boy darted his eyes to Rhodey. His eyes were red and watery. He wanted so badly to scream at the universe for hurting him. He hated being alive in a world where everyone he had cared about was gone.

“Listen, I’m not trying to tell you that you have to open up to me, but it’ll help if you do talk to someone. Even a therapist if you just wanna talk to someone you don’t know. The first step of recovery is accepting that you need help. Don’t feel weak or bad about it either. Everyone needs help every once in a while. It doesn’t make you any less to need it.”

Peter turned his gaze back to the white cotton blanket covering him. His head was too full. Too full of all the hatred he had for the universe. For him being alive while others couldn’t. It was too loud. He wanted to curl up and scream. He hated feeling this way. 

Rhodey stood up to leave but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned around to see Peter biting his lip hard with tears slowly leaking out of his eyes, “I’m sorry, can you...can you just sit with me?”

Rhodey didn’t waste a second and sat back down in the chair. He scooted it closer to Peter's bed so the boy wouldn’t have to reach as far.

“Of course, whatever you need Peter. I’m here.”

* * *

Peter Parker graduated from Mid-Town Tech in the fall. He just couldn’t force himself to stay there for an entire year without his two best friends. He also couldn’t deal with Flash Thompson’s annoying self righteousness anymore. So he graduated, still at the top of his class, in the fall. 

Pepper wanted to do something special for him during the holiday season, so she brought up a month-long trip to Europe. It was a way for the two to bond over the holidays and get away from the city for a while.

The first two weeks were amazing. They visited incredible places and ate amazing food. It was a needed break for the both of them to just let go and have fun. A break of Spider-Man for Peter and a needed break from running Stark Industries for Pepper.

Of course, things started to go wrong after those first two weeks. The universe had decided that Peter Parker had his break and it was time to mess with his life again.

It all started with some guy in a fishbowl helmet who had ‘saved’ a bunch of civilians from a water monster in Venice. Peter focused on helping civilians get to safety and minimize the damage done. At first he was excited by the new figure. He was a hero, and a good one at that. Maybe this was the next generation of heroes and he would be a part of it. His hope vanished soon after due to a projector he found laying on the ground with video footage of the new ‘hero’ fighting a fire monster.

The fishbowl guy aka Mysterio as the news liked to call him realized that Peter knew about the projectors. So rationally, the bad guy had to try and ruin Peter's life. 

With the illusion technology that he used, Mysterio tormented Peter. He kidnapped Pepper and then hit him with a train. At this point Peter was pissed and lost. He had Happy come pick him up and then tracked Peppers phone to find her. Luckily, Mysterio had not gotten far and he was able to take him down and rescue Pepper before things could get more out of hand. 

The whole ordeal put the pair's vacation to an end. Yet this was not the end of the festivities that Mysterio has planned for Peter. A few days later, Peter was back to patrolling and ended up in Times Square where the Daily Bugle would frequently air and he would listen to the reporter Jay Johnah Jamenson criticize him. 

Today would be a life changing moment in Peter's life. One that would alter everything that he had ever known. This was the day that Spider-Man was framed for Quentin Becks aka Mysterio’s murder. As if that wasn’t bad enough, the next news almost sent Peter into cardiac arrest.

On several of the large screens in Times Square showed a recent yearbook photo of him. His identity had been compromised.

The whole world knew that Peter Parker was Spider-Man. And they also thought that he murdered someone.

* * *

The following days passed by in a blur to Peter. Pepper had him under strict lockdown in the tower with Happy by his side always. She had FRIDAY block any and all news sources that Peter would usually be able to see. 

Peter begged Pepper to help. He knew that he could. All he needed was to find that projector that he took from Mysterio and he could look into its coding and figure out where it came from. And from there he could figure out how Beck had framed him for something he didn’t do. At the very least in the situation he could clear his name. 

After three days of being isolated from the world besides Happy, Pepper let him help. The first thing that Peter did, despite Peppers wishes, was to look at the news. It was brutal. There were polls on whether he was innocent or not. Whether he should be sent to the raft for the rest of his life, or if he should be punished worse. The people were begging for court. They wanted a judge to decide his fate. Be it guilty or not.

“Peter listen,” Pepper rubbed her eyes. Eye bags stood out prominently on her porcelain skin, “You said you could find out where this came from and a bunch of other stuff. I need you to use that brain of yours and get everything you can. This-This is our only proof showing you as not guilty.” She held the projector out to him.

Peter took it gently in his hands. He heard the fear loud as day in her voice. His freedom all counted on his ability to figure out how he was framed with such a heinous task. Pepper was his only family left and he was her only family left. There was no way he would abandon her without a fight.

He nodded his head and turned to the elevator. He had work to do.

* * *

Peter was not a genius when it came to hacking into technology and figuring out every secret he could. That was always Ned’s expertise. How he wished his best friend was here to help him. Not only with the complicated task ahead of him, but also with the fear he felt coiling around his chest making it hard to breath. He could hear Ned's voice inside of his head telling him how this would all be okay. How they would watch Star Wars instead to take his mind off the pressing issues.

If Ned was still alive, then the brown headed boy was absolutely certain that all the secrets hidden inside of it would be uncovered in less than an hour. For Peter, it took a good portion of a day. He got all the information that he needed though and more. 

All the hairs on his body stood on edge and the suit he wore rubbed against his skin uncomfortably. His senses were dialed all the way up as he sat rigidly by Pepper in front of the large court. His heart rammed in his chest. Peter wondered idly if anyone else in the room could hear it.

“Peter Parker to the stand.” 

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Peppers hands squeezed his shoulder in reasurment. They had gone over this a million times. He knew what to do. He knew what to say. Now all he had to do was repeat everything he had practiced in the mirror to a room of about 200 people. Piece of cake right? Peter's heart and sweaty palms said otherwise.

He peeled himself off of the leather chair to walk towards the stand. The dark oak left minuscule splinters in his skin. His ears rang. It was too much. His head screamed at him.

_ I can’t do this. I can’t do this. I can’t do- _

“Mr. Parker, you have claimed to find new evidence that proves your innocence. Is that correct?” The judges' voices boomed around the room. 

The boy gulped, “Yes, you-your h-honor.”

“The court will consider this information now. Start your plea young man.”

Peter's mouth was dry. He could feel every crevice along the roof of his mouth and every taste bud on his tongue. He felt the blood circulating throughout his body. His heart ramming into his chest sending sharp pulses to his head. Every drop of sweat that formed from the pores of his skin. The once soft fabric of the suit now rough and scratchy against his skin. His breathing quickly turned irregular and black spots danced in his vision. Peter glanced at all the people in the room waiting for his answer. He turned to Pepper and saw her breathing deeply. Peter quickly recognized that as her trying to help calm him down, and he tried taking the same deep breaths as her.

_ Calm down Parker. You have to share this information or else you're going to get thrown into a jail cell and rot there for the rest of your life. You're not going to be able to see that new Star-Wars movie if you screw this up. _

“I was framed for the murder of Quentin Beck. Mrs. Potts and I were taking a vacation to get away from the city when I met him. I figured out that he was creating these monsters he was fighting with this,” Peter brought out the projector he used and handed it to the police officer to give to the judge, “It was a form of illusion technology that Mr. Beck created. He wanted to get into Stark Industries because he believed that the company should be his. He kidnapped Mrs. Potts, so I went after him naturally. I did not kill him, but I was framed to look like it.”

Reaching into his jacket once again, Peter brought out a folder with images in it, “This is a file containing every person that was a part of Mr. Becks team. William Riva was the man behind compiling the images and importing it into a realistic video. The video that was released to the public that showed me ‘killing’ Mr. Beck. Mrs. Potts has the flash drive that holds all the information that I was able to find on where the video was compiled and the programs that these people had at their fingertips.”

Peter sat back down in the chair. His heart was still ramming against his chest, but his breathing was back to normal. He turned to the judge who was sifting through the documents thoughtfully, “What of Spider-Man? Is that information true?”

Peter glanced back at Pepper. She smiled sadly and nodded her head.

“Yes it is true,” Peter took a deep breath and set his jaw as he stared out into the crowd, 

“I am Spider-Man.”

The judge called for the individuals involved with Quentin Beck to be brought in and questioned, but the only one they were able to bring in was William Riva. Everyone else in the operation had been found dead. Every single one was ruled as a suicide. William Riva confessed to framing Peter Parker of the murder and was sentenced a lifetime in prison. Peter Parker was a free man. 

* * *

_ Spider-Man: The Friendly Neighbor of Queens Found Not Guilty. _

“Aw come on! Nothing exciting ever happens on this planet!” Rocket groaned into his mug.

Steve turned from the television to the raccoon sitting across from him. He has a suspicious feeling that the animal was drinking something stronger than coffee, but he didn’t say a word. Strangely enough, seeing a talking raccoon drinking liquor across from him was not the strangest thing he had ever experienced.

The door opened and Natasha walked in with a cardboard cup holder in her hands, “What’d I miss boys?”

Rocket shook his mug in the air, “Absolutely nothing! This planet sucks, where is all the fighting? I was promised fighting!”

Steve took one of the coffees from Natasha and rolled his eyes, “They ruled the kid not guilty.”

Natasha took her seat next to Steve and pursed her lips. She hummed in content, “He’s a good kid.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah… he is.”

Steve turned his attention back to the T.V, but he couldn’t focus on what the reporter was saying. His mind wandered elsewhere. 

_ He’s just a kid. He doesn’t deserve any of this. _

Steve lowered his head. He wished that Peter didn’t have to go through this. He was still a kid, he should be able to live without people breathing down his neck with every move he makes. 

“Well, this has been fun, but I have better places to be,” Rocket jumped on top of the table, “Let me know when something interesting happens.”

“Don't get thrown into jail again! One of these times Nebula wont come and get you for our morning coffee,” Natasha warned the raccoon softly. Rocket rolled his eyes and continued on out the door. Once the raccoon was gone, Natasha turned her eyes to Steve. Her eyes were calculating. Watching his every move.

Steve brought the cup of coffee to his lips, “Any updates on Clint?”

The woman kept her steely gaze on the soldier, “Last Rhodey heard was that there was a chance of him being in Morocco.”

“Is he still...is there a trail of bodies?” 

Natasha took a deep breath, “Yeah, that's kinda how we find clues on where he's been at this point.”

Steve hummed into his cup not meeting the woman's eyes. They were still watching him like a hawk; trying to get a read on him. He turned back to the T.V. to watch the black haired reporter talk about the Spider-man case. 

“You should get over whatever is stopping you from talking to the kid and do it.” This time Natasha was the one to cover her face with her coffee. She smirked into her cup as Steve visibly gulped at her words. Realizing his mistake, Steve put his head up high to stare back at Natasha but his resolve melted at her sullen expression.

“I know you two didn’t get off on a good foot, but like you said he’s a good kid,” Natasha leaned back in her chair facing the television instead of Steve then muttered under her breath, “He’s just like you.”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, “Being contradictory right there Nat.”

”Am I though?” Natasha didn’t tear her gaze from the television, “You both have this dumb thing where you get in too far over your heads and you do everything you can to save everyone, even if you end up dying in the end. Your lack of self-preservation is even slightly better than his if I say so myself.”

Natasha finally turned her head to the soldier. His lips were pursed and eyes far away in thought. Natasha smirked then turned back to the T.V., “Talk to him, who knows maybe this time he won't tell you to look up your ass for an answer.”

* * *

“Mr. Parker, how would you like your coffee?”

Peter twisted in his chair to face the secretary in front of him. He craned his neck side to side to relieve the pressure while humming, “Let’s see, definitely something that is as dark as my soul.”

The secretary raised an eyebrow, “So, milk then sir?”

The boy raised a hand to his chest. His mouth open as if feigning hurt, “What? No of course not!” He picked the papers back up to semi cover his face then whispered, “Can it be chocolate milk?”

“Of course sir,” the secretary smiled warmly then took her leave.

Peter sat the papers back down and glowered, “I’m definitely darker than milk, right Karen?”

“Comparing your soul to milk is not a reasonable comparison Peter,” The AI spoke from the ceiling, “In cases like this one, you programmed me to remind you that you are the baddest bitch ™.”

Peter snorted, “Sometimes my genius… it scares me,” he picked the papers up again smiling. 

* * *

Pepper adjusted the tie around Peter again as she explained what to say to the reporters for the press conference. Her hands were shaking, but her voice remained steady and strong. She had the right to be nervous. The only reason they were having this press conference was because Peter wanted to show that he was not some secretly evil vigilante and was an actual person. 

“Are you sure about this? You don’t have to, I can go out there and make up some lame business news and you can just stay out here,” Pepper arranged the baby hairs to the sides of Peters head.

He smiled up at Pepper, “It’s okay, I need to do this” Peter shrugged hoping it would cover the nervous stutter in his voice, “I’m going to have to do it sooner or later since I’m part of the company now.”

Pepper knew it was true, but she hated it. She didn’t want this boy to face those vultures in the next room. She knew that they would throw out hurtful accusations and demand answers that no one could possibly know. Pepper put a hand to his cheek and patted it softly, “You are a great kid Peter.”

He smiled in return then walked past her. He took a deep breath while his hand was on the door knob. Was he ready for this? No. Was he ever going to be ready for this? Also, no. Peter tugged at the collar of his shirt already feeling uncomfortable and trapped in it, he had a feeling that this was going to end terrible. 

He opened the door and was met with shouting and flashing lights in his vision. He raised a hand to cover his eyes. It was too bright and too quick. The hairs on his arms stood on edge. His breath was already coming too quick. He was going to freak out and have an episode in front of this crowd and they were going to paint him as an unstable mutant that needed to be locked away.

A hand gripped his forearm and grounded him. Peter turned to look at the man through squinted eyes and saw Happy. Happy held a pair of sunglasses out for him to take. Peter grabbed them quickly and put them on his face. His surroundings instantly dulled. The flashing lights from cameras now a dark gray color. The shouting was still there, but without the flashing lights it was tolerable.

Happy guided Peter to the front of the room then took a step back to let Peter stand at the podium. He adjusted the glasses on his face and took a deep breath. 

_ Deep breathes Parker, you can do this. You can do this. You can do this. _

The boy leaned toward the small microphone and cleared his throat. The room grew quiet as the reporters eagerly waited for him to speak. “I guess you all are wondering why I decided to do this thing when I was pretty quiet during the whole uhh court case stuff huh?”

The room exploded with shouting. Reporters yelling questions at the top of their throats over each other. Peter was thankful for the glasses to hide the panic in his eyes. He raised a weak hand to the crowd, but they did not stop shouting, he leaned to the microphone again and cleared his throat. The shouting didn’t stop, but it was quieter. Peter assumed that was the best he was going to get at this point, “I want to clear the air. Show you that I’m not just some kid running around in a red and blue suit, but that I am also Peter Parker.”

He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked in the crowd. Reporters were pushing at each other with recorders in their hands. Cameras and microphones being pushed closer and closer to the front to catch every word he said, “I also wanted to make an announcement that I am a part of Stark Industries along Pepper Potts and confirm that she did adopt me.”

Peter turned his head to the side and saw Pepper standing beside Happy. She smiled warmly while holding a hand to her stomach. If the reporters were paying attention to everything in the room instead of just Peter they would have realized that Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries was pregnant. He turned his attention away from her and back to the crowd. This wasn't so bad, he could handle it. He pointed a finger to a woman in the front, “Any questions?”

* * *

Steve felt his chest tighten as he watched the press conference with Peter Parker. When the boy made his appearance he looked pale and sickly, but as the conference progressed it seemed that Peter grew more comfortable in his skin. He handled every question professionally and was still respectful. Steve was marveled by how Peter was able to stay calm as reporters spewed vulgar questions about his unique mutation that were invasive and questioned if he should be allowed to have the rights he had. Watching the conference reminded Steve of why he hated the accords and didn't want to have them put as law. The idea of someone controlling what he could and could not participate in infuriated him. It made him feel like he had when he was just the show pony to get other American men to fight in World War II. 

_ “Are you being treated as Tony Stark's replacement due to his demise?” _

Steve focused back on the T.V. once he heard Tony’s name. The kid stiffened instantly. Steve didn't need to be a genius to know that behind the glasses Peter was wearing he was upset. He didn't respond to the question and instead turned to another reporter and pointed so they could ask a question.

_ “Are you taking Tony Stark's mantle at Stark Industries?” _

Steve grimaced as the boy froze again. He knew that Tony was still a sore spot for Peter. Just hearing the man's name would set him off. Peter pointed to another reporter.

_ “Did Tony Stark have a relationship with you before the war with Thanos?” _

_ “Why are you the one to take over Tony Stark's place in Stark Industries?” _

_ “Did Tony Stark invest in you for Spider-man or for Peter Parker?” _

Steve's heart ached for the boy on screen. Peter mumbled out a quick thank you and turned to leave. Happy Hogan escorted Peter out of the room and Pepper followed leaving the crowd of reporters to yell in the room alone. Steve turned the T.V. off and instinctively grabbed for his phone. Before he could even realize what he was doing, Pepper Potts' phone number appeared on his screen. The soldier took a breath. Who was he kidding, Peter was not going to want to talk to anyone after dealing with what he just went through-especially Steve Rogers of all people.

_ It’s worth a shot. _

Steve shook his head and pressed the green call button. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited for the tell tale ringing noise. It rang twice before Pepper Potts answered.

“This is not really a good time Mr. Rogers,” Pepper sounded exasperated.

Steve bit his lip thinking of how to answer, “I know, but I saw the conference and I just wanted-”

“I'm going to stop you there,” Peppers voice held a dangerous edge, “If you saw that, then you should now this is not a good time to try and be buddies with Peter.”

“Yes ma’am, but-”

“No, no buts. You want to talk to Peter then you talk to him yourself. You don't get to try and get to him through me. I'm not going to play a delicate game of tug of war between you two. You are a grown adult, act like one.”

“Yes ma’am,” Steve rubbed the back of his neck while pacing the room, “Is there any way you could give me his number? I-I don't have a way to contact him.”

Pepper sighed over the line, “I’ll send it to you, but you don't say a word to him right now. You stay out of his business and if I hear of one wrong move from you Mr. Rogers then I'll make Hydra look like a piece of cake compared to what I’d do to you .”

“Understood.”

“Good… Now I better not hear anything from you for at least the rest of the day. I deserve at least one day without having to hear your voice.”

Steve opened his mouth to say goodbye, but the line went dead before he could. A moment later his phone vibrated. He looked down and saw a number followed by another text.

_ 812-896-3657 _

_ Peter Parker. Don't make me regret this. _

* * *

_ Steve: How have you been Kid? _

_ 11:22 AM- Tuesday _

_ (Read) _

_ Steve: I just wanted to talk to you and see how you have been holding up. Let me know when you have a chance to talk. _

_ 12:00 PM- Wednesday _

_ (Read) _

_ Steve: Listen Peter I know that you have read these but aren't responding _

_ Steve: Can we talk? _

_ 4:45 PM-Thursday _

_ (Read) _

_ Steve: Kid, I'm not going to stop until you at least acknowledge me texting you. _

_ 2:28 PM- Friday _

_ (Read) _

_ Steve: Is this Peter? _

_ Steve: I'm starting to think that Pepper may have given me the wrong number. _

_ 8:38 PM-Saturday _

_ (Read) _

_ Steve: I was told that what you are doing to me is called ghosting. I didn't know you were a ghost too. _

_ Steve: Natasha told me that ghosting doesn't mean that you're an actual ghost. Sorry about that, I'm just an old man and don't get these references. _

_ 7:52 PM-Sunday _

_ (Read) _

_ Steve: Good job with your presentation at MIT. I heard that you blew the professors away with your medical webs. I'm not a big science guy so I don't know the specifics, but good job. _

_ 10:43 AM-Thursday _

_ (Read) _

_ Steve: I know you aren't going to respond, but I'm not going to stop trying. _

_ Steve: I just wanted to tell you to ignore what you're seeing on the news. You're a good kid Peter.  _

_ Steve: I know for a fact that Tony didn't just use you for  _ _Spider-man_

_ 9:55 PM- Saturday _

_ (Read) _

_ Steve: I heard that it's a girl. Congrats kid. You're going to make a great big brother. _

_ 7:29 AM-Monday _

_ (Read) _

_ Steve: You're doing great things at the company. Tony would be proud it was in your hands. _

_ 4:56 PM- Thursday _

_ (Read) _

_ Steve: I heard about what happened yesterday night. You okay? _

_ Steve: If you need help, me and Nat could help. _

_ 9:37 PM- Sunday _

_ (Read) _

_ Steve: Nice work taking him down. I heard that he was part of an experiment done at Oscorp, be careful Pete. If you need help don't be shy to call. _

_ 10:39 AM- Monday _

_ (Read) _

**_Peter: I need a place to crash tonight._ **

**_12:45 AM- Saturday_ **

_ Steve: It's just me at the compound tonight, need a lift? _

_ 12:47 AM _

**_Peter: No._ **

_ Steve: Are you okay? _

**_Peter: Just a little banged up. Don't want to worry Pepper and accidentally force her into labor._ **

_ Steve: I can get the med bay prepped if you need. _

**_Peter: No, I'm just going to head to the lab ._ **

**_Peter: Alone. I'm not coming to talk._ **

_ Steve: Okay, that's fine. If you need anything just text me. _

_ 1:12 AM _

_ (Read) _

* * *

“Kid! Get out of there right now!” Happy screamed into the phone as he raced through afternoon traffic in Queens. Peter Parker was going to be the death of him. 

“Can’t! Kinda in the middle of something!” Peter grunted back, “Call me back in ten and I might be able to take that offer.”

“Kid, listen to me. Get out of there right now or-”

“Hold on Happy!” Peter yelled, “Karen disconnected call.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Happy took a breath, “Peter-”

“I'm sorry Mr. Hogan but Mr. Parker has left the call.”

Happy grumbled under his breath, “Of course he did.”

A moment later his phone rang again. He put it back up to his ear, “Go for Happy.”

He pulled the phone away due to the screaming on the other end, “You good Pep?”

“Does it sound like I’m good, Happy?” Pepper replied snarkily, “I’m literally about to have a baby and I’m watching Peter get his ass handed to him on T.V. Get him out of there!”

Happy slammed on the brakes. He hated driving during rush hour, which in New York was all the time. “I know Pepper, I'm going as fast as I can. Why don't you sit back and relax. I'll get Peter there in a few minutes okay?”

“Fine, okay, just hurry!” Pepper hung up.

Happy took another deep breath. It was going to be a long drive to Queens.

* * *

Morgan Stark was born into a hectic and problematic world. A world where half of all life had been wiped out of existence. A world where her father was one of the ones to turn into dust. She would grow up only hearing stories of who her father used to be and only see him in pictures. She did not have a father, but she did have a brother.

Peter Parker made an oath to Morgan Stark as he held her in his arms the day she had been born. He would protect her with everything he had. He would never let anything bad happen to her. He would share everything he knew about Tony Stark to her. There was nothing in the world that Peter wouldn't do for the small bundle in his arms.

* * *

Pepper Potts had gotten lucky. There were so many people on Earth that had lost their entire family and had nothing left. Yes, Pepper did lose her husband. That alone would set her off in a spiral of misery. The fact that her daughter would never get to meet her father. But in the same breath she had gotten lucky. She got Peter Parker. Someone who had lost everything, but was still able to keep a smile on his face despite being constantly thrown obstacles that would cripple even the strongest people.

The woman smiled into her cup of coffee as she watched her daughter giggle at Peter while he sang silly songs and danced for her. The two were inseparable. Morgan loved Peter and clung to him relentlessly. It didn't bother Peter one bit. He loved having the little girl around. She was a photocopy of Tony if he was a girl. She always had a way to put Peter into a good mood. She seemed to suck all the stress and worry out of him.

“-eter ook!” Morgan squealed while holding up a piece of paper.

Peter took the papers gently and a huge smile broke out on his face. He swooped the little girl off her feet then tapped her nose lovingly, “It’s amazing starlight! I love it!”

The little girl giggled and ran to the paper once Peter sat her down. Morgan grabbed the paper then ran as fast as she could with her chubby baby legs to Pepper. She held the paper up to her to take. She took the paper and smiled down at her little girl. It was a picture of herself, Morgan, and then Spider-Man.

“I draw us Mommy!” The little girl squealed and wrapped her small arms around Peppers leg.

The woman glanced up to Peter who was still smiling widely. She took another look at the drawing and couldn't help the small tears that pooled in her eyes. She may have lost her husband and best friend, but she got lucky enough to still have a family. 

* * *

“Have a good night sir.”

Peter adjusted the cuffs of his suit while leaning forward in his seat. He watched as a group of people walked on the red shag carpet and smiled while having reporters surround them flashing their cameras and shoving microphones in their faces. He brought out a pair of purple tinted glasses and adjusted them on his face. He was going to need extra protection against the swath of reporters, “Oh I won't Gerald, trust me.”

The driver chuckled, “Keep your attitude in check or else Mrs. Potts will never let you out of your office again. We all remember how Tokyo went.”

Peter grimaced. Tokyo was something that he wanted to forget badly, “How could I forget when Pepper recorded the entire thing?”

The car door opened and Peter sighed. Time to get it over with.

Rhodey stood by the car and smiled, “Pepper, you're looking different this evening.”

Peter rolled his eyes and punched Rhodey arm gently, “Let's get the show over with, I want to get back to the tower and watch that new Disney movie with Morgs and Pepper.”

“Aww you're such a softie,” Rhodey put an arm out ahead of Peter to the lush carpet in front of them, “Ladies first.”

Peter chuckled to himself and walked forward. All of the reporters directed their attention towards him and began yelling out questions. The back of his head pulsed at the noise, but Peter kept his expression neutral. He felt Rhodey step beside him. He squared his shoulders and put on a stoic face. Peter nudged him in the arm, “Smile and wave boys, smile and wave.”

The party really wasn't that bad. There was better security, so swarms of reporters couldn't rush in on people and question them and there was a good open bar. Overall, it should have been an easy small talk event that Peter should have been able to handle easily and be able to go home and watch movies after a few hours. 

That is not how the night went though. 

Peter sat cradling his head between his knees in the men's restroom fighting off a wave of panic. It was stupid really. He shouldn't have been affected by the questions the reporters threw at him this badly. It was embarrassing. Even after 4 years of experience of dealing with vultures, he still would get wound up and have to run off to subdue the panic and sadness that would threaten to take him over. But those reporters caught him off guard. They did a good job of hiding their intentions at first, but after Peter heard the telltale click from a camera he knew. And so did those pesky reporters. Once they knew they had been discovered they didn't hold back to shove recorders in his face and flashing cameras. 

_ How do you think Tony Stark would feel about you taking his company over? _

_ Do you think you have done enough to live up to Tony Stark's expectations? _

_ Are you the new head of the Avengers since Iron Man is gone? _

_ Would Tony Stark approve of a 20 year old running his company? _

_ Are you qualified to even fill this position considering your age and alter ego status? _

Peter grabbed the bottle he snatched from the open bar and took a long swig with a shaky hand. The white lights in the restroom burned his eyes so he grabbed the glasses in his jacket pocket and put them on his face, “Karen please dim the lights a bit for me.”

The AI responded softly, “Of course Peter. Would you also like me to notify someone of your condition?”

The lights in the room dimmed significantly in his vision. Peter visibly relaxed and shook his head no, “I’m fine. Just need a moment to myself.”

Peter grabbed the bottle once again to drink. He came up short when he realized he had already drank its contents. It was moments like these that made Peter angry at his enhanced metabolism. He was never able to numb his thoughts with a single bottle of alcohol. It always took at least 5 bottles to even feel a slight buzz.

“Kid you in here?”

Peter cursed under his breath. He was hoping no one would notice his absence and look for him, “Yeah, I’m in here. Just needed a break from the loud music, it was really grating on my senses.”

The stall door opened revealing Rhodey. The older man frowned at the boy sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. His eyes immediately went to the abandoned bottle of whiskey sitting besides Peter. He raised a brow at the bottle, “Last time I checked you weren't 21.”

“I swapped it with sweet tea. I just wanted to see the look on your face if you thought I was drinking.”

Rhodey settled on the floor in front of Peter, “Yeah, right, better hope no one got a picture of that or else Pepper will kick your ass.”

The boy nodded then put his head back between his legs. He could feel Rhodey's gaze on him, but he made no move to talk. All Peter wanted was silence. 

“So, you gonna tell me why you holed yourself up in the bathroom with a bottle of whiskey?”

“Nope,” Peter popped the p at the end, “Like I said, it was kinda loud.”

Rhodey took a deep breath, “So, it has nothing to do with that group of reporters that snuck in?”

Peter groaned then put his head against the stall wall. He shrugged his shoulders at Rhodey, “What do you want me to tell you huh? That I freaked out when they started questioning me! I didn't freak out on them like I did in Tokyo. I just needed to be alone okay?”

Rhodey placed a hand on Peters knee, “Pete, it's okay to need some space after that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and if you wanted to talk about it. Drinking and pushing people away isn't going to help that.”

The boy scoffed. He knew what Rhodey was saying was true, but it was so much easier to go sit by himself and listen to Karen's soothing voice telling him it was okay and to drink himself to oblivion. It was much more painless than facing what really bothered him. It was better than letting people back in again.

“I just...I miss him...a lot.” Peter put his head down and whispered. Hot tears pricked at his eyes so he blinked rapidly to keep them at bay.

Rhodey sighed beside him, “I know, I do too.”

Peter rubbed his face hard and ripped the glasses off his face, “I wear these because it helps with all the bright and flashing lights. It's hard with my enhanced senses and it can be a lot when I'm doing PR stuff or just in general. It helps me stay calm. It'd be pretty embarrassing to have a sensory overload in front of a bunch of people. The press would probably turn it around into me being unstable or something.”

Peter sat the glasses down in front of him. Just seeing them laying in front of him reminded him of Tony. Wearing them felt like he was trying to replace him, “I know its stupid, but a lot of interviews ask this same stupid question about them. Like, do you wear them to look like Tony? Does the company make you wear them because that's what Tony would do. And it's not the reason at all, but I don't want to tell them because then I'd look like more of a freak than I already am.”

Peter laughed, but it turned into a gasping attempt to not cry out. His shoulders shook with the force of all the pain inside that he desperately wanted to keep hidden. He didn't want anyone to see all the pain and misery that laid heavily on his chest. That made it so difficult to breathe. It was exhausting to keep there. The slightest thing could set it off and make him end up sitting on the floor clawing for air as his chest refused to breath unless he let out everything he felt. 

“You’re not a freak kid,” Rhodey took the glasses in his hands, “You are a hero. The best damn one out of all of us because of this,” He poked where Peter's heart was, “I don't care what anyone says or thinks about you. You are the best kid I know and the best hero I know. Peter Parker is my favorite hero.”

Rhodey placed the glasses back on Peters face, “These are your glasses if I’m not wrong. You made them with  _ your _ hands. You did this. No one else. Not those stupid reporters. Not me. And not Tony. That was Peter Parker.’

Peter blinked hard behind the glasses, but he couldn't help it when a few tears raced down his cheeks, “I thought it would get easier you know. That it wouldn't hurt so...so bad. Has it gotten better for you yet?”

Rhodey furrowed his eyebrows then leaned against the bathroom stall wall, “You’ll be the first one I tell when it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is. I had a lot more that I was thinking about adding, but it all started piling up and I didn't want to put too much in one chapter. The next segment is going to speed things up. Hope all of you are healthy and staying safe!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve couldn't help but grin stupidly at the disheveled man in front of him. If he weren't covered in days of filth and peanut butter then Steve would have gone over to him and kissed him. All the pain he carried from that day 5 years ago vanished and was replaced with hope. He had forgotten what this kind of joy had even felt like, but it was back due to the overwhelming hope that flowed throughout his body.  
> "So...Do you have anyone on the top of your head that is smart enough for this Captain?" Scott Lang stuffed more of his peanut butter jelly sandwich in his mouth.  
> Steve laughed. He knew exactly who to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I had a bunch of free time over the last couple of days and decided to write this stuff instead of lay around all day and re-watch the office or supernatural all day. This one is is the longest chapter yet. Its only like 400 more words than the last one but yeah. I must say this though, this segment is my favorite so far. So, I hope you guys like it as much as me.  
> I hope you all enjoy and leave a review if you have anything that you think could make this better!

Steve couldn’t believe his eyes when Scott Lang was at the doors of the Avengers compound. From the moment he showed up Steve found his hope once again . He had lost all hope after the snap. But now, with this man scarfing down peanut butter sandwiches and spewing random nonsense about time travel and quantum physics his hope had been reignited. 

“I really think that-oh can you hand me another slice of bread-this can work, I obviously don’t know how-shit hand me that jelly I’m just soooo hungry-but we can find someone smart enough right? We could find a way and fix this whole purple grape mess?” Scott’s eyes were wide and peanut butter was smeared on the corners of his mouth.

Despite how disgusting the man smelled and the peanut butter, Steve could have pulled the man in for a kiss. 

“Yeah, we could. It might take us a bit, but this is our chance to fix this. We just have to look for someone who could because this is obviously way above all of our heads.” Natasha's eyes were fierce and determination seemed to radiate off her powerful posture.

The two glanced at each other and Steve couldn’t help but smile. He could see that all her helplessness that she had been feeling was gone. They had a way to fix what they couldn’t stop 5 years ago. They had the chance to bring everyone that was lost back. All they needed was someone with the brains to help them. 

“Well great, ummm do you have anyone in mind?” Another peanut butter sandwich was lost in Scott’s mouth.

Steve smiled. He knew exactly who to ask for help.

* * *

“No.”

“No? What do you mean no? Dude you're what 16, don’t you legally have to do what he says?”

Peter Parker groaned. His head was heavy from all the work he had been doing in the lab and from working on his final project for MIT and then to add to his long list of things to do, a ragtag duo of Avengers showed up at his office seeking out his help.

“I mean that you are basing all of your information off of an old movie, also I’m 21 and a helluva lot smarter than you, so back off.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose harshly trying to rub the oncoming headache away, but it was no use.

“Hey! Back to the Future has everything about the time rules. All the do’s and don’t. I don’t need a fancy PhD to tell me that.”

Peter only raised an eyebrow in the man's direction then turned his attention to Steve, “Listen, I’m flattered and all but it’s impossible. Time travel is all hypothetical. I mean you have to think about all the space contingencies and the facts just don’t line up with it. If there was anything I could do then yeah of course I’d help, but there isn’t anything to work off other than this guy's intelligence on an old movie.”

The soldier crossed his arms, “There is always something we can do. You can at least try, kid, I mean this is our chance to bring back everyone. What about-“

Before the soldier could finish a thick coating of web covered his mouth. He stared back at the boy with wide eyes. Peter was leaning back in his chair but Steve could see how tense he truly was. He had hit the boy's nerve before he could even finish his sentence.

“Don’t. This is my life now, I had to move on and that’s all we can do. I suggest you try to do that yourself captain.” 

Scott kept swiveling his head rapidly back and forth between the soldier and kid. He could not believe that this kid seriously interrupted Captain America by webbing his mouth. Words couldn’t make their way to his mouth, but Scott settled on asking one last question, “You're the kid I hit in Germany...wait I thought you were all secret identity and stuff?”

If possible, Peter's eyes narrowed even further. Scott wondered if his mouth was going to get webbed up too or if the kid would do worse to him.

“Yeah I was, but then I got framed for murder and someone revealed my identity to the world so.” Peter shrugged nonchalantly but Scott could feel the venom behind the words.

“Oh…”

Peter sighed, “I assume you can find your way out since you both all but barged into my office without warning.”

The soldier ripped the webbing off of his mouth and stood. Scott scrambled to follow suit trailing the captain as he walked to the door. Steve stopped at the door and turned back around with his jaw set, “I’m happy for you kid. I’m grateful that you got a life and you have moved on because you deserve it. But we don’t move on. We lost and that’s on us. We keep fighting until we can’t anymore and when there is something we can do to try and fix this, then you bet that we’re going to try that too. We owe that to everyone that lost someone 5 years ago.”

Peter kept his expression neutral but his eyes betrayed him. Steve could see the turmoil deep inside. 

“Well then good luck, you’ll need it when you're dealing with science fiction.” Peter nodded to the door and without sparing a glance longer at the pair he picked up a stack of papers to pretend reading.

Steve stepped out into the hall and brought out his phone. Time for plan B.

“Well now what?” Scott laid against the door defeated, “The only guy that could figure out how to make time travel work just turned us down.”

Steve placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder reassuringly, “Have you ever heard of Bruce Banner before?”

* * *

Bruce was a genius definitely, but time travel was way out of his league. Steve realized this when the man desperately pressed random buttons on the makeshift control board he had assembled to take Scott Lang back in time. It took about five tries to get the normal Scott back. Finally, Scott came back to normal and quickly retorted about how he peed his pants but he didn’t know which version of himself did the deed.

“Time travel huh?” Bruce bellowed with his large green arms extended. It was weird to see such a frightened expression on the hulk's body but with Bruce behind the wheel.

Natasha went to help Scott get out of the suit as Bruce sat down in a chair leaving Steve standing in the middle of the failure. The soldier closed his eyes with his hands on his head. He felt worn down and frustrated. He was definitely too old for this.

“I’m going to get some air,” Steve announced then walked to the exit not bothering to wait for confirmation about his departure. 

The cool breeze ruffled his hair and took off the slight edge. He placed a hand to his head and sighed. Steve just wanted to help. He wanted to fix everything, but it was just impossible. They were dealing with science fiction! Time travel just wasn’t possible. It was an insane idea and Steve had just let his hope guide him. 

A loud screeching noise brought Steve back to his senses. His eyebrows furrowed as a black car sped to the compound. No one came to the compound anymore. It was basically deserted except for him and Natasha. The car pulled up past Steve, but slowly backed up back to where he stood. The window rolled down and Steve felt a flicker of hope again as he stared at Peter Parker, one hand on the wheel and the other pulling a pair of sunglasses halfway down his face. His stomach twisted guiltily. He looked just like Tony.

“Don’t tell me, you turned him into a baby.”

Steve only nodded his head, “Yeah, something like that...What are you doing here?”

Peter stepped out of the car and ruffled his hair, “Like you said, others move on, but we don’t.” The two locked eyes and without saying a word felt the others pain. 

With a press of a button the trunk to the black Audi popped open. Peter let out a forced laugh as he reached into the trunk. A familiar red white and blue shield was in his hands.

He held the shield out for Steve and laughed, “Take it before I add it to my growing collection of random shit I find on the streets.”

* * *

“You mean to tell me that it took you a day to figure out time travel?”

Peter chuckled, “Of course not, it took me a couple hours.”

Bruce Banner's mouth was permanently hanging open as he read through the blueprints on the table. This boy was truly a genius.

He struggled to sift through the papers with his large hands and was grateful when Peter realized his problem and laid the papers side by side on the table. There were times where he cursed his idea of putting Bruce Banner and Hulk in the same body simultaneously. This was one of those times.

“So, Dr. Banner how have you been?” Peter sipped on the mug in his hand while scribbling notes between the margins of his papers.

Bruce shrugged, “Please call me Bruce, I’ve been good though how about you?” 

The boy raised an eyebrow then sat the mug down. He squinted his eyes, “Good huh? You sure about that?”

“Am I that shallow?” Bruce laughed and adjusted the glasses on his face.

Peter shook his head, “Oh God no! Dr.Banner you aren’t shallow!” The boy sat the pen down to look at the older man, “I just...I know the look. Kinda hard not to when it’s the same thing you see when you look in a mirror.”

Bruce smiled gently. It was moments like these that made him miss the short while he spent with Peter when they met. He missed seeing this boy, missed talking to him and gawking at his genius. He was scared that he would lose that innocence he once had and turn into a hardened man and he thought that had come true. Watching the boy on television on how he dealt with the press made him uneasy by how unlike the Peter he knew acted. In person though, Bruce could tell that this was the same boy he had spent hours with in the lab. He was still that caring boy inside. 

“I guess I’m just hanging in there, what about you?”

Peter shrugged, taking a sip from the mug in his hands, “Oh ya know, same can of soup just reheated.”

A chuckle escaped from the older man. He missed this boy. He was so much like Tony, but at the same time he wasn’t. He was Peter Parker. All the good things in the world times one hundred. 

“So, tell me what we need to do _Mr. Parker_.”

* * *

Thor was really only here for the beer. Bruce and the raccoon had promised him an endless supply of beer and cheese curds if he agreed to follow them back to the compound and help, so he agreed. Now the God was beginning to wish he had kept his foot down on staying home with Korg and Miek drinking beer in the comfort of his shack while playing Fortnite. 

“Jane, my girlfriend...well my ex-girlfriend, I don't really know what she's doing nowadays, or if she's even alive...But she held the infinity stone inside her and she almost died. We got it out and then-” Thor took another gulp of the beer in his hands, “Then it was umm...it was…”

He trailed off, too deep in his thoughts thinking of everything he had lost. There was no way to bring back anyone he had lost. They didn't die from Thanos using the infinity stones. Their deaths had just been due to conflict that he was unable to stop. Thor, the God of Thunder was to blame because he wasn't good enough to save those he had loved and now he was alone forever. The group of heroes in front of him were just friends, and some of them he didn't even know. 

A whistle brought his foggy mind back to the present. He looked down to see a brown headed boy patting his arm. He recognized the boy from television. Korg had told him about the boy that took over Tony Stark's company. Peter Parker or also known as Spider-Man. Korg was indifferent about the boy, but Miek had a weird fangirl thing for him. She would proudly point at pictures of him and would watch the interviews religiously in her free time. As the boy led him out of the room, Thor scrambled to lift his sweatpants up as they dropped in the back. 

Thor let the boy lead him toward the kitchen and pull out a chair for him. The God sat down and watched the boy open the refrigerator, “While you are in there grab me another beer child.”

“Yeah… I don't think so,” The boy mumbled from inside the fridge, “I think that this would serve you better.” The boy came back with a bottle of water. He slid it across the counter watching him. Thor pursed his lips, but took the bottle and drank some of his contents.

“Well, thank you, but I think we should go back right? I mean-the stones. I-I haven't finished my story to find the Aether.”

Peter sighed while scratching his head, “I think we should take a break. You seemed a little...Upset talking about it so just cool off for a little bit. We can always go back later.”

Thor eyed the boy. He couldn't get a read off of him with the tinted glasses he wore. All he could tell from the pursed lips and tense shoulders was how tired he seemed. Like a soldier that has been on his feet too long and wouldn't allow himself to take a breath. He knew that feeling. He had done that to himself for a majority of his life following the events after his mother had died and everything after. That is until Thanos happened. Then Thor had closed himself off and let his sadness overtake him like a tidal wave. 

“You seem tired young one,” Thor put his head down, “I have heard of the things you have been through and I must say I’m sorry, you seem to be a good, worthy man.”

The boy nodded back tightly without responding. Thor took that as the boy not wanting to talk. He lowered his head to the water in his hand playing with the flimsy plastic wrapping on it. 

“Thanks, but I’m good. We're going to bring everyone back.” Peter whispered back but there was a hint of sadness in his tone. Thor brought his eyes back up to the boy. He was leaning on the counter with his hands intertwined staring at them. It was an empty expression, one that he saw on his face all too often when he would start to think of everything he had lost in his long life. 

“You do not seem satisfied by that? Is there someone you lost not due to the stones?” Thor leaned forward to say quietly.

The boy sighed then shook his head. He took the glasses of his face slowly then sat them down neatly in front of him. His eyes met the God’s, “Yeah, I did.”

Thor nodded but before he could respond with his condolences the boy beat him to it. Peter stood back up straight with his jaw set, “But that doesn't mean I’m going to sit here and wallow in it. There are so many other people that have lost someone not due to Thanos and those stupid stones. And there are a lot more people that lost people _due_ to those stones and we have a way to bring them back. So, that's what I'm going to focus on because I can't sit around and think about everything I have lost.”

Thor put his head down unable to meet the intense gaze coming from the boy. Here was a mortal that had lost someone as well and if he went on with his mission and succeeded then they still wouldn't come back. He was doing this for all of the other people that had lost something. Here Peter Parker was being a noble hero while Thor was sitting around in his own pity. He felt unworthy. He was a God, but lately he was doing a crappy job of it.

“I think I am ready to go back to the meeting man of spiders.” Thor looked back up at the boy smirking. 

“Call me Peter,” the boy laughed while putting the glasses back on, “Let’s go then. Wouldn't want to keep the peanut gallery waiting.”

* * *

Clint Barton wasn’t proud of what he did. Just thinking of all the people he hurt made him sick. All the blood that was on _his_ hands… All because he lost his family. 

When Natasha Romanov found him in Tokyo telling him there was a way to bring everyone back Clint almost didn’t believe her. He didn't want to let a small sliver of hope of having his family again only to have it ripped away. But like he always had before, Clint trusted Natasha and went back to the Avengers compound. It was weird walking throughout the halls of the place he had considered his second home. This was where his other family lived. A completely dysfunctional and weird family of heroes.

Natasha had told him where to go before he had even arrived. He dismissed her attempts to meet him at the entrance and show him the way. He already knew where every room was. So when Clint walked into the room of ragtag heroes he felt right at home even if he didn’t recognize many of the people in the room. Clint leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. The others in the room stopped what they were doing to stare back at him. Natasha sat in the corner and gave him a welcoming smile beside Steve Rogers who gave him a nod. Clint nodded back.

“Nice tats dude. Hey, do you wanna be my guinea pig? Scotty’s afraid I’ll turn him into a baby.”

Clint jumped at the voice. It was rare someone could sneak up on the trained assassin so easily. He muttered a curse under his breath then turned to the voice. A brown headed kid stared up at him with a pair of purple sunglasses on. At first glance,Clint thought it was Tony Stark, but then he remembered reading the reports on how Tony Stark was one of the ones to vanish. 

_So this is that new kid. What’s his name? Peter...Peter Darker? No, that’s not it…_

The boy in question held his hand out for Clint to shake, “Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. Totally kicked your ass before I bet. So, be my test dummy?”

Clint winced at the strong grip around his hand and tried to ignore the sly grin on the boy. He obviously knew he held his hand a bit harder than necessary as if to prove his point. Clint turned toward Natasha in the room, but she just continued to smile at him without offering any information that he clearly needed.

“Okay what the hell did I miss?” Clint rubbed his head, “Did Tony clone himself? Are you some AI thing he made before everything? I’m confused.”

Steve made his presence known with a hard grip on his shoulder. He smiled tightly at Clint, “Clint this is Peter Parker. He’s the one that figured out how to time travel. Peter this is Clint-“

“Yeah, the guy that went batshit crazy, I _know_.” Peter rolled his eyes, “Yes or no buddy because I need to find someone to test this on.”

_God, I retired for 5 minutes and my life went to shit._

“Yea, sure I’ll do it,” Clint shrugged, “What am I doing?”

* * *

Peter laid his head down on the balcony overlooking the wooden landscape. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Possibly, in the next couple of days the remaining Avengers plus a few other heroes were going to go back in time to get the stones Thanos used to wipe out half of all life and then bring all those people back. Peter was going to get his family back. It was almost too good to be true. Peter was waiting for someone to pinch him and he would wake up from whatever fever dream he was trapped in. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and Peter took it out, “Peter! How are you!”

Peter chuckled at the excitement in the little girl's voice, “Hey there starlight, did you take Mommy’s phone again?”

There was a chuckle on the other end, “Nooo, Mommy let me call you because I miss my Peter.”

Peter smiled and leaned against the railing. Morgan always had a way to make all of his worries vanish no matter what was going on, “I miss you too girly, I’ll be home soon I promise okay?”

“Mommy said that you were working really hard on a project,” Morgan whispered, “She said that you were going to bring Daddy home? Are you really?”

The amount of hope held in her voice made Peters heart clench. No kid deserved to grow up without their father. Morgan was supposed to have Tony there from the beginning. He wasn't supposed to vanish into thin air, “Yeah, I’m going to bring him home.”

“Will he like me?”

“Of course he will sweetheart,” Peter bit his lip, “He’s going to love you. You're everything that he ever wanted.”

“Mommy told me to give her the phone now, I have to go to bed. Promise me you’ll come home soon! I love you 3000 Peter!”

The boy let out a wet laugh, “3000? That's a big number munchkin, I love you 3000 too.”

Peter heard Morgan laugh on the other end before she ran off, “Not to brag, but Morguna loves me 3000,” Peter quickly rubbed his eyes and forced his voice to not crack with emotion.

“Trust me I know, she's been making you Spider-Man drawings all afternoon for you when you come home.” Pepper chuckled over the line.

The line went quiet for a moment. Neither one really knowing what to say.

Peter cleared his throat, “I should have stopped. All I've done is make empty promises that I have no idea if I can even keep. I mean this is literally science fiction! Time travel!”

Pepper sighed, “Peter we both know you wouldn't have been able to live with yourself if you didn't try. You’re a good man and I know that you will try everything you can before you give up on this. You won't ever be able to rest unless you try. Just promise me one thing.”

“Anything,” Peter slid down the balcony until he sat on the cool black floor underneath him.

“Come back home, in one piece preferably. Don’t leave us. Promise me that Peter.”

Peter threw his head back on the balcony and sighed. He had made it out of a lot of things. There were many times in his life where he could have easily died, but did not. It was like the universe was saving him until they believed his time was up. Who was he to know when his time was up. Maybe this was it. This was his last task before the world decided that Peter Parker was done and it was his time.

“I..I’ll try my best.”

“Peter please,” Pepper sniffed clearly trying to hold back tears, “Promise me one last time. I need to know that you will come back home. I need you to be safe.”

“I promise,” Peter let out another wet laugh, “I couldn't miss movie night with my two favorite girls.”

“Peter…”

The boy dropped his head to his chest, “I know… I promise Pepper… I mean c'mon I’m Spider-Man I’ve faced worse things than time travel before and made it out alive. I'll come back home, I promise.”

_So much for no more empty promises._

* * *

They had done the impossible. They had sent Clint Barton back in time and it had worked. There weren’t any mistakes of bringing back a baby or old man version of him. He had gone and walked around in the past and then came back to real time without any glitches. Hope was not lost. They were going to fix what they couldn't do before. 

Natasha was the one to suggest waiting until the next day to embark on their journey. Tonight would be for celebrating how far they had come and what they accomplished. Tonight would be for resting and getting ready for the job of their lives. Everyone eagerly agreed to the woman's idea. All of the remaining heroes lounged in the common room of the compound talking joyously and drinking. Steve watched in fascination as Rocket was engaged in a drinking competition with the God of Thunder himself. The others all lingered about. Talking in small groups or playing little games. 

“Hey Cap,” Rhodey lifted his beer to the soldier and took a seat across from him, “Pretty crazy huh. Time travel.”

Steve nodded while raising the beer to his mouth. He didn't care much for it and it wasn't like he could get drunk anymore due to his enhanced metabolism, but it was Bucky’s favorite. Steve felt that he was paying tribute to him, “Yeah, I never thought cell phones would be a real thing, but here I am about to time travel. Crazy world colonel.” 

Rhodey nodded, “We got all that to thank for Peter Parker.”

The soldier bit the corner of his lip. Now that he thought about it, Steve hadn't seen the kid since they had eaten pizza earlier, “Speaking of Peter, do you know where he’s at?”

Rhodey rolled his eyes and jerked his head towards the hallway behind him, “Kid isn't a fan of the whole group get together. He likes his alone time. I figured I wouldn't interrupt him this time, he deserves to do whatever he wants after pulling something like this off.”

Steve frowned at the hallway. The thought of Peter sitting alone while everyone was together put him off. This was supposed to be a celebration of his genius for figuring out how to bring everyone that was lost back. It didn't seem right for the man of honor to be by himself. Rhodey pulled him out of his thoughts with a light tap on the arm, “Just because I’m giving him the night off of my nagging doesn't mean you have to too.”

“I don't know...Peter and I? We...I’d probably just annoy him.” Steve starred in the can in his hands. It was true. Peter and Steve just didn't get along, and it wasn't like Steve blamed the kid. Peter had every right to not like Steve.

“Captain no offense, but that wasn't Peter.” Steve brought his gaze back to Rhodey, “That was a kid who was living without purpose other than his anger fuling him. Peter is a great kid and he literally gets along with anyone. You could throw a wall at him and he’d apologize to you.”

Steve frowned at the man and Rhodey laughed, “Go talk to him. Who knows Cap, maybe you’ll realize you and Peter are a lot more alike than you both realize.”

With that, Rhodey grabbed his beer and walked away leaving Steve to his thoughts. He stared at the hallway. He wanted to talk to the kid. He had been wanting to do that ever since he had gotten back on that spaceship. Maybe he could apologize right this time and make it up to Peter. 

Steve's foot tapped anxiously. The soldier grabbed the beer and downed its contents then stood. He was going to do this. He needed to do this. Steve threw the can away on his way out and made his way down the hall. He glanced into the large area, but didn’t see Peter. He almost turned around to ask Rhodey if he was sure Peter was here until he got a glimpse of a figure moving out of the corner of his eye. Through the doors on the other side of the room he saw Peter sitting on the edge of the balcony with a bottle in his hand.

Steve opened the doors to the balcony and almost tripped on the multiple bottles laying on the ground. He tiptoed around the bottles until he was on the opposite side of the balcony. Peter didn’t move from his spot or acknowledge the super soldier's presence. He continued to stare off into the woods.

“How many of those have you had?” 

“This’ll be the 7 one Cap, I got more over here if ya want one,” Peter took another long sip of the brown liquor.

Steve frowned at the boy's slurred speech. He didn’t necessarily feel comfortable seeing Peter sway softly on his spot on the balcony. If he fell he would seriously injure himself. No advanced healing or durability would save him from a fall at this height, “Why don’t you get down from there. Wouldn’t wanna get hurt before the big day.”

Peter turned and gave the soldier a crooked grin. He downed the rest of the contents then tossed the bottle behind him. Then he stood up on the ledge with one foot dangling in the air. Steve took a step forward to grab Peter, but before he could Peter stepped off the ledge. The soldier leaped forward, “Peter!”

His shout was met with laughter. Steve looked over the edge to see Peter hanging upside down with only his feet attached to the bottom of the balcony, “Oh I wished I had a camera! You should see the look on your face.”

Peter swung back up to the balcony easily and sat back down still chuckling. Steve took a step back with a hand on his racing heart, “Why? Why would you scare someone like that?”

Peter shrugged, “Because it’s funny. I’m not even drunk. The enhanced metabolism makes it kinda hard to get tipsy even after drinking like 6 of these.”

The boy grabbed another bottle beside him, “Thanks for the concern, but I’m good. Don’t have to worry about getting in trouble for a minor drinking on your watch. I’m 21.”

Steve easily pulled himself on the edge to sit next to the boy, “That’s not why I came out here. I wanted to let you know that you’re welcome to come with all of us in there. No one will judge you if you drink since you're 21.”

The boy frowned, “I’m good. I prefer drinking in solitude.”

Steve frowned at the boy. Peter kept his head down as he swished the liquid in front of him. The soldier noticed the way Peter tried to hide the tension in his body with the small movement he made, but it wasn’t enough to fool him. The tense shoulders and set jaw told Steve everything he needed to know, “You’re worried about tomorrow.”

Peter huffed, “Great observation Watson, here’s a cookie.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “I don’t get Sherlock for that one?”

“Hell no,” the boy rolled his eyes, “That title only goes to those who figure out a real mystery.”

Steve laughed and saw some of the tension leave the boys shoulders, “Listen, I wanted to apologize. I haven’t been able to do it right yet, so I just want you to know that I’m sorry for not being there.”

Peter sighed and sat the bottle between them. He turned his head to the soldier looking worn down. It was haunting to see such a pained expression on the young man. So full of pain and looking much older than he actually was, “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you feel like that. There was no possible way that you just being there could have prevented all this. But we have a chance to fix everything now.”

The boy's words sounded hopeful, but the expression didn’t match it. He still looked haunted and weighed down. Steve cleared his throat, “Yeah, we have that chance because of you kid. This is all happening because of that brain of yours.”

Peter just shrugged. He took the glass and went to swish the contents inside again. Steve scooted closer, “What's going on?”

Peter huffed then looked up to the sky. From where he was sitting he could see how glassy the boy's eyes were, “Nothing that hasn’t been running through my head for the past 5 years.” Peter ran a hand through his hair then sighed, “I don’t know… I just thought that I would feel different now that we have a chance to bring everyone back.”

“Different how?”

The boy shook his head, “I don’t really know…I guess more like who I was before this whole mess? I thought I’d be more like the old dorky Peter Parker that fumbled over his words, but I’m not. I don’t know who that even is anymore.”

Steve hummed, “So you’re nervous about everyone coming back and you aren’t what they expected?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, I mean.. I’m a lot different. I barely know who I’m looking at when I look in the mirror. What is everybody else gonna see if I can’t even recognize myself?”

Steve turned to face the boy. He didn’t know Peter before Thanos. He had heard that he was a shy but bubbly kid that just wanted to look out for the little guy in his neighborhood. He knew that Peter had a bright future ahead of him with his intelligence too, but that was it. Steve felt that he didn’t even have the right to say he knew this version of Peter Parker. The only things he knew about him were what he saw on TV and read. This was the most he had ever talked to the kid. Steve saw the look in the boys eye that told him that he didn’t like who he saw. Steve knew the look that adorned the boys gave. How the boy looked empty. All the reasons he had fought before were gone and now it was just the instinct to keep going.

“Peter I’m not going to try and say I know you because I don’t,” Steve looked out to the sunset, “But I do know a strong soldier when I see one. I don’t need to know you to see that you are strong. You made do with what you had. You became the face of the future with your work at Stark Industries and you saved a lot of people as Spider-Man. I don’t even know you, but when I look at you I’m proud.”

Steve turned back to Peter and saw him staring at the bottle in his hands. He jabbed him with his elbow to get his attention, “When Tony gets back I think he’s going to see the man you’ve become and be proud. He might not know you now, but he knew you then. He knows that you’re a good man. That’s what he’ll see when he looks at you.”

Peter's eyes were glassy, but he made no move to hide it. A wet laugh escaped him and he grabbed another bottle behind him. He handed it to Steve while holding his out for a toast, “Cheers, I’ll drink to that.”

Steve raises the bottle to Peter’s and smiled at the soft clink the bottles made. Maybe the others were right. Peter Parker and Steve Rogers were more alike than they both thought.

* * *

“I think I’m going to puke.”

“Not in my suit you’re not!”

Steve glanced over his shoulder to see Scott leaning heavily on a building looking green. Peter was rushing to take off the helmet before Scott could puke in it while cursing at him. Bruce patted Scott's shoulder in an attempt to console him as well. 

Steve cleared his throat to get their attention, “Heads up. We all know what we are going for. This is our only chance, stick to the plan, but make sure you get the stones.”

The three all nodded and walked closer to him. In the middle of the street chitari heads were scattered everywhere. Concrete fell onto the streets from buildings and cars laid overturned. The roads were cracked in several spots as well. Overall, anyone could tell that a battle had taken place. The destruction made Steve wince. He felt horrible for the mess made and wished he could have done something other than give inspirational speeches to high schoolers to help. 

A sudden loud roar shook the ground. The Hulk came clambering through the air and landed in the street. Tossing anything in his way to the side roaring as he ran. Steve turned to Bruce who was hiding his face, “Maybe smash a few things on the way.”

Bruce nodded and ventured out in the street. He weakly roared at a car and pushed it to the side weakly. Beside him Peter groaned, “Cmon Dr. Banner even I could do a better impression.”

Peter ran out into the street and let out a guttural yell as he took a car and threw it into a nearby building. The car exploded when it hit the building in a show of sparks and fire.

“Oh my God! What the hell!” Scott yelled while covering his face.

Bruce stood wide eyed in the streets at Peter at a lost for words. Steve quickly got over his shock and replaced it with anger, “Peter! There could be people in there! We aren't trying to kill anyone!’

Peter rolled his eyes and groaned with exasperation, “Jeez Cap calm down your star-spangled ding dong,” He walked back to the soldier, “I scanned the building before I did anything.You really thought I would be that careless? It was empty and it would have gotten blown up anyway based off records from our time from the Battle of New York. Close your mouth before you catch flies and let’s go.”

Peter did not waste another minute and was off swinging through the sky leaving Scott and Steve no time to respond. 

* * *

“Kid are you sure that I won't accidentally kill him?”

Peter took his gaze away from the group of Avengers in the lobby to the tiny version of Scott on his arm, “Of course I’m sure. I’ve studied the schematics of this version of his arc reactor countless times. You're only going to give him a little shock.”

Peter turned his attention back to the group. He couldn't help but think back to when he idolized these people. He would have done anything to be in a room full of his favorite superheroes. Now all Peter wanted to do was get as far away from them as he could. He was better off on his own anyways and he also did not like taking orders from someone else. 

“No can do secretary, this case stays with us,” Tony placed a hand on the secretary's reaching arm.

A pang of guilt hit Peter. Tony Stark should still be alive. He should be alive with his amazing wife and daughter and be able to retire and live that normal life he always wanted. But Peter wasn't enough to save him and Tony had to die due to his mistakes. It was weird to see his mentor again with all the sass that was Tony Stark without him in the picture. He definitely seemed better. Peter should have stayed out of his life. Everyone that had ever gotten close to Peter ended up dead. He had signed Tony Stark's death certificate by trying to get close to him.

There was another tug at his sleeve, “You good kid?” 

Peter shook his head. He needed to focus. This was his one chance to fix everything he messed up. He couldn't screw up again, “Yes duh, now go give him a heart attack.”

Scott's shrill voice yelled back, “What! I thought you said a ‘light shock’! I didn't sign up to give _the_ Tony Stark a heart attack!”

Peter sighed, “It's essentially the same thing, he’ll be fine.”

“No, it's really not,” Scott grumbled, “I guess I’m going in though, wish me luck.”

Scott jumped off Peter's arm and ran towards the billionaire. Peter waited patiently at the end of the corridor. Any minute now and then he should be able to take the briefcase without anyone noticing.

“Last chance to abort kid,” Scott warned.

“Do it. He’ll forgive me later,” Peter crept forward closer to the group then added, “At least I hope so.”

A moment later Tony Stark fell to the floor convulsing. The arguing stopped between the groups as they all dropped to Tony’s side to help him. He was trying to gasp in air as the people around him panicked on how to help. The briefcase laid unguarded by the group and Peter took that as his chance to take it. As soon as he grabbed it he went to the stairs to leave through the basement. The base of his skull hummed as he grabbed the doorknob. At the last second, Peter jumped away from the door just in time to escape the Hulk busting the door down to the lobby. Spectators in the room screamed and scrambled away as fast as they could as they saw the Hulk. Peter shimmied back to the door and ran down the steps to escape.

At the bottom of the steps, Scott returned to his normal height and grinned while giving Peter two thumbs up, “Package secured.”

* * *

Clint should have known that something bad was going to happen in their plan. Something bad always happened. The archer had hoped and prayed for just one time everything would go according to plan and everyone would be safe. The universe just wouldn’t give him a break.

“Maybe...We could use the stones to bring her back,” Scott spoke up among the somber crowd.

Clint glared at the man. He could not be stupid enough to bring up the very thing that Natasha had given her life for. Scott faltered under his glare and sat back down on the wooden bench beside Peter. The boy hadn't said a word about anything, but Clint assumed that the boy had realized his place. He was grateful that he wasn't ushering him back inside to use the stones. 

“She's not coming back!” Bruce ripped a tree from its roots in the ground then threw it across the lake, “She's gone!”

Steve placed a hand on Clint's shoulder. The archer turned to him and lowered his head. Natasha didn't have anyone that they would have to contact about her death. She didn't have a family or friend outside of the Avengers. Bruce, Steve, and Clint were her family.

“We should get inside, deal with the stones.” Steve cleared his throat, “Once we bring everyone back and get rid of the stones then we will have a proper...then we will do this.”

Steve patted Clint's shoulder then turned around to walk back to the compound. He saw Scott and Peter follow the soldier back inside, but he stayed at the edge of the lake by Bruce. Bruce walked next to Clint with his head down sniffling softly. He took his large hand and grabbed a tuft of yellow flowers then tossed them into the lake, “For Nat.”

Clint bent down to one knee and grabbed some of the flowers as well. He brought them to his chest then threw them into the lake, “For Nat.”

* * *

There were a lot of things that Peter knew how to do. He could design high-tech nano suits with an assortment of powers and hidden features easily, he could create new, cleaner ways to run the world, and he could swing from skyscraper to skyscraper without dying. Time travel? Somehow he figured that out too. Honestly, Peter should have felt confident in his abilities to do the impossible, but the boy wasn't. When he had to build a device that could harness the power of all six of the infinity stones Peter faltered. How was he, a 21 year old MIT student, supposed to create a device to harness all that power? It took a special planet of dwarves that used the power of a literal star to create the first gauntlet with the ability to hold the infinity stones the first time. So, what did Peter do? Simple, he improvised and bullshitted his way through it and prayed that the universe would cut him just a sliver of slack.

Turns out that the universe had answered his prayers. Peter's jaw slacked at the sight of all six infinity stones glowing menacingly on the red and blue gauntlet he designed in front of him. He could feel the power radiating off of the weapon. His senses screamed at him, _dangerous do not touch!_

“I will wield the stones and bring everyone back!” Thor stumbled forward to the device. It was obvious that the God was not in any way shape or form in the position to do the task at hand. 

Steve grabbed the God by the shoulder to hold him in place, “Let’s just talk about this first.”

Thor shook his head and Peter took that as his que to help Steve hold him in place. Peter went and took Thor by the arm. He used his strength to hold him in the spot but not enough to feel threatening. Thor looked at him pleadingly, “Please, let me. I-I need to do this! I have to do something...Please.”

Peter frowned and patted the God’s back, “You don’t need to do this okay? You've done your part. We all know it. You did good, buddy.”

The God did not look convinced at Peter’s words. If anything, he looked more upset than before. Bruce stepped forward next, “I have to do it.”

“Bruce…You-No.” Clint stammered placing a hand on his arm, “No.”

Bruce's jaw was set. Peter could tell that the scientist had made up his mind. There would be no stopping him now, “I’ll be fine. It’s like...It’s like I was created for this. The radiation is mostly gamma, it’ll protect me. It...It has to be me.”

The man turned his head to Peter and nodded. Peter pursed his lips then nodded back, “Remember, were just bringing the people that got dusted back. Nobody else.”

Peter tried to ignore the flash of pain in Bruce's eyes. Guilt twisted in his gut from saying the words, but he had to. This was their one chance. It had to be done right or else all their effort would be for nothing. All the work he had put into this whole plan would have been for nothing and he would be going home to his sister with a broken promise. Peter didn't know if he could live with himself seeing the look on Morgan's face when he told her that he couldn't bring her dad home. He would have to make a clone of him instead and then break the news to her when she got older. There was no way Peter could handle the look of sadness and the tears that would come with that conversation. Peter also didn't know what he would do with himself either. He had put so much hope into this plan and if it didn't work...If it didn't work then the boy didn't know if he would be able to go on again. Peter didn't think he could go on another day with this failure on his conscience.

The gauntlet slipped easily onto Bruce's hand. It automatically stretched onto his large hand thanks to the nanotechnology Peter used to create the device. Electricity sparked up his arms and Bruce cried out falling to his knees. Peter was frozen in his spot watching Bruce writhe on the floor. The screams coming from the man were like an echo far away. He thought he heard Steve beside him telling everyone to get the gauntlet off, but he wasn't sure because the next moment Bruce was standing again. Then snap. When Bruce snapped his fingers it felt like a shock wave going through his body. Peter stumbled in his spot and almost fell forward. He would have if the God of thunder beside him didn't have a hold of his arm.

Peter watched as Steve and Clint helped take the gauntlet off of Bruce who had fallen to the floor breathing heavily. Scott had run off. Probably to see if it had even worked. Peter couldn't breathe. His chest was constricted so tight, his body like a spring ready to strike at a milliseconds notice. 

_This is it. This changed everything._

“Guys! It...I think it worked!” Scott's voice rang like church bells in Peter's ears. He felt tears pool in his eyes and his chest deflated. He sucked in air greedily wheezing on the ground. Peter finally fell to his knees with his palms on the cool floor. The grey metal underneath him was blurry from the tears in his eyes. An overwhelming sense of joy washed over him. 

_It worked. It fucking worked. Oh my God...it-it fucking worked._

Strong arms suddenly lifted him up. Through his blurry vision he saw Steve Rogers grinning at him, “You did it.” The soldier's arms wrapped around him.

_Holy shit... I did it._

Peter suddenly stiffened in the soldier's arms. He pushed away and accidentally sent Steve flying to the ground on his butt. The boy heard him ask if he was okay, but it was far away. The only thing on his mind was the overwhelming and all consuming sense of danger. The base of his skull hummed and the hairs on his arms stood straight sending shivers down his spine. The feeling all came from one area. The area where he had seen Scott Lang run off to. Peter's eyes widened as his senses came back in a rush. Peter whipped around back to the soldier, eyes wild, “Something ba-”

Before he could finish the building erupted.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in the next segment we have the dreaded fight. Maybe some fluff, definitely some angst and whumping on Peter no doubt.  
> Hope you all are safe and healthy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining Avengers did it. They got all the infinity stones then used them to bring everyone that was lost 5 years ago back. Finally everything was going to go back to normal...Well, that's what the plan was. Nothing ever really goes according to the plan without a few hiccups. Or in this case the threat of their entire world being destroyed due to the very reason half the population was wiped out of existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the longest chapter so far now by...A lot lol. Sorry about it taking this long, some stuff came up and I had to deal with that. I hope the extra length makes up for the wait. I hope you all enjoy the fourth segment of this lil thing and leave a review if you liked it!

Steve tossed the last piece of rubble holding him hostage to the side and laid there trying to catch his breath. The bombs that hit the compound were completely unexpected. Steve was just happy to find that he didn’t die from the barrage.

Steve rolled over to his hands and knees groaning. He had a sinking feeling that whatever attacked them was still there. It was not a simple hit and run. There was going to be a battle.

He brought a hand to his left ear and tapped, “Hello? Anyone copy?”

Seconds passed by and Steve accepted that no one could hear him. It didn’t shock him, he expected it. He would have been more shocked if someone had actually answered.

Steve rolled back over to his back. He just needed one moment to gather his strength and then he would be back up again. Ready to fight. A light kick to his leg made him flinch. He looked up and saw Peter Parker grinning widely with an arm outstretched towards him, “That was quite the vibe check amiright Captain?”

Steve took the boy’s hand and let him help him up, “Have you got an eye on what hit us?”

Peter’s smile vanished immediately. His jaw set and his brown eyes turned steely. He nodded then turned to walk away making Steve follow him, “Yeah we do, and let me tell you. You’re not gonna like it.”

Peter led him to a broken wall where Thor stood leaning over the edge. Peter stopped so Steve could walk forward next to the God. The soldier grasped a loose wire and leaned out of the wall to look at the damage before him. The land was ruined. Fires and loose metal laid strewn all over the once rich green land. In the middle of all the damage a large figure sat calmly staring up at him.

_ Thanos. _

Steve’s blood ran cold, “What’s he doing?”

Thor turned to Steve grimly, “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

Peter came up between the two men and sighed. Steve turned to the boy and placed an arm on his shoulder. Peter turned to the soldier, “We should have killed baby Thanos.”

The boy brought out a pair of sunglasses, then turned back to the building. Steve and Thor followed him inside.

“Karen, be a dear and unlock item F-36.” Peter hummed as if responding to something the AI said, “Confirm.”

“What is that young spider?” Thor fumbled with the weapons in his hands.

Steve twisted his shield nervously in his hands. He didn’t like not seeing the enemy, especially having his back to him.

Peter smiled. He nodded to the open wall behind them and Steve turned around to see a group of pods making their way towards them. Two of them landed in front of them while the others made their way elsewhere. Peter stepped toward the smaller pod and it immediately opened to reveal a suit. Steve went to the other one and saw a suit that resembled the one he currently wore except it was made of a harder material.

“Vibranium?” Steve grabbed the suit then turned to Peter who only nodded.

“Just a lil side project of mine,” Peter grinned as the suit meshed onto his skin, “I like to call this  _ ‘Operation: The boys are back in town’ _ .”

* * *

Everything had gone according to the plan. They had gotten the stones and Bruce had snapped his fingers and brought everyone back without dying. That was supposed to be it. After that there was supposed to be a reunion party. People were supposed to find the ones they lost and hug them and cry and connect again. Peter was supposed to go find Ned and tell his best friend of everything that had happened while he was gone and watch all the new Star Wars movies that came out. He was supposed to find MJ and tell her how he felt about her and drink coffee and talk about all the new horrible things that happened. He was supposed to find Tony Stark and apologize for letting him down. He was supposed to take him to his daughter and wife and watch them hug and laugh and live. 

_ So much for an easy win, _ Peter thought to himself as he flew through the air into a large rock. His back smacked into the rock and he slid down. His vision turned red for a moment, but when it didn’t go away the boy reached up to wipe his head. The blue armor on his hand came back bloody. Once he wiped the blood off, he took a moment to breathe. In front of him he saw Steve and Thor engaged with Thanos. Despite having two of the most powerful heroes working together it was not enough against the titan. Thanos easily dodged the attacks and struck his own deadly blows.

Peter got back up running back into the battle. He was not going to sit back and watch everything he worked for get destroyed. He would die before he let that happen.

“Hey! What’s fat, purple, and looks like a nut sack?” Peter released two webs to pull the titan back, “It’s Thanos!”

The titan growled under his breath then wrapped a hand around the webs. With a quick tug, Peter was sent flying through the air again. This time when he landed he couldn’t get right back up. The air left his lungs and made him gasp for a breath. 

“Peter, you have sustained severe damage to your left third and fourth rib. I suggest immediate action so they do not puncture the lung and cause further damage.”

The HUD screen on Peter’s mask lit up a darker blue to show the outline of a skeleton with the ribs highlighted red. Multiple warnings flashed beside it. Peter grunted and rolled over to his back. He waved a hand, “No can do Karen, take it down I don’t wanna see it.”

The AI complied with his command, but several of the warnings remained but were smaller. Peter turned his head back to the battle. Steve was also on the ground trying to get up with the help of his shield, but faltered. Thanos held Thor against a boulder trying to press his own sword into the Gods chest. He heard the yells and clunking sounds of weapons hitting from the fight behind him as well. This was not going their way. They were losing badly. For every being that was destroyed, three more took its place. 

Steve’s eyes met with Peter’s. The soldier saw the same thing as him. There would be no winning this fight. Not this time. They were outnumbered. No amount of will would get them through this. 

Peter was not going to go down without a fight. There was no way that he’d let the titan come over and stomp him. Peter grimaced through the sharp pain in his chest and pulled himself up in a sitting position. Across from him he saw Mjolnir laying. A light bulb lit up in his brain. It was a crazy idea, one that he wasn’t even sure if it would work.

“Hey Captain,” Peter’s voice cracked over the coms, “I’ve got a crazy idea.”

Steve raised his head to Peter and followed his gaze to the hammer, “I’m open to suggestions.”

“Think you can hit him with it?” Peter pulled himself to his feet, “You’re a worthy guy if I’ve ever met one. You can do it.”

“Pete…” Steve raises himself to his feet looking torn, “I don’t...I don’t think it’s that simple.”

Peter shook his head. He would not listen to this, “It’s the only option we have! Try!”

Steve went over to the hammer and held the leather handle. He turned over his shoulder to Peter. The boy gave him a thumbs up, “You can do it.”

Steve turned back around then bent his knees. He took a deep breath and pulled. Peter almost laughed when the soldier tumbled backwards from using too much of his strength trying to lift the hammer. Steve stood with his mouth hanging open in disbelief as he held the hammer. Peter limped his way over to Steve, “I- I was only like...like 20% sure that would work. Oh my God your holding Thor’s hammer!”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows at Peter, “Only 20%?”

“Not important,” Peter waved a hand, “Hit the bastard.”

The soldier set his jaw and turned back toward the titan. Thanos was too focused on shoving his sword into Thor’s chest to see Steve Rogers jogging towards him while swinging Mjolnir in his hand.

Steve raised the hammer in the air. Peter felt the air around him become hot. Electricity crackled around him. Steve let out a yell then a bolt of lightning hit the hammer. He moved the hammer to Thanos and the lightning struck him in the back. Thor laughed then ran back to the group.

“I always knew you were worthy.” He clasped a hand on the soldier’s shoulder, “Now let’s show him why you do not mess with the Avengers.”

Peter nodded then released a web at a nearby rock to propel himself forward. His feet hit Thanos in the chest. The titan raised a hand to smack him off, but Peter was quicker. He somersaulted off of the titans chest and landed behind him. A bolt of lightning struck him afterwards. Thor came yelling in the air and swung his axe hitting Thanos in the chest. Peter released his webs at his legs to keep him in place. 

The titan switched his tactic to be more defensive. He easily blocked every blow that came his way with his sword. It reminded Peter of those kids he would see spinning the large signs outside of stores.

“Enough!” Thanos ordered. He easily broke the webs holding his legs together then kicked Steve which sent him flying backwards. Mjolnir laid on its side uselessly. Thor ran forward to grab the hammer, but Thanos was quicker. He swung the blunt part of his sword at the God. Thor was unable to dodge and went flying backwards into a rock. The titan turned around to Peter. He was breathing heavily, “Now, I will squash you like the bug you are.”

The titan began walking forward while twisting his large sword in his hands. Peter released web after web at the titan, but Thanos ripped through every one. He was getting closer and closer, and Peter had nowhere to run. If he were to charge forward then the titan would simply skewer him. He had no options left. Nowhere left to turn. Peter leaned to the side and saw Mjolnir laying. There was no way he-Peter Parker- could use the hammer. That was wishful thinking. However, that was his only option left if he wanted to live.

Peter raised his arm out and called to the hammer. He didn’t know what to think of, so he just chanted in his mind.  _ Come here, come here, come here, please! _

Thanos continued his approach. Any minute now and he would be dead. Peter closed his eyes and pulled harder. A dam inside of him broke and he was pushed back against the rock behind him. He felt electricity spark in his fingers, up his arm. He opened his eyes to look at his right hand. There he held Mjolnor.

_ Holy shit. _

Peter glanced back up at the titan. He had stopped walking to stare at him. Peter took a breath. He could do this. Piece of cake, just think about lightning and it would work right?

Peter gripped the handle hard and charged Thanos. Electricity sparked from the hammer then struck Thanos in the chest. The titan flew backwards. Peter did not give him another look, instead he went over to Thor and helped him up. Once he was up, Peter went to Steve. He ignored the look the soldier gave him and just grabbed his arm to drag him away from the titan. They needed a new plan. There was nothing else that the three could use to surprise Thanos anymore.

Once the three had moved a good distance away from the titan they stopped to catch their breaths. Peter looked around him. Everyone else was struggling to hold their own as well. They were going to be overrun soon.

Peter turned his head to his right. There was a soft crackling noise. If it had not been for his enhanced senses, then the boy was certain he would have not heard it. The noise grew louder until it vanished. The next moment, a large glowing orange circle came out of nowhere. From the circle, a man walked out in a red cape. Peter’s eyes widened, it was the man he had met from the battle 5 years ago on Titan. Doctor Strange.

“I heard that you all might need a helping hand.” The doctor smiled. Another man walked out behind him in blueish robes.

More of the crackling noise came, this time much louder. Peter saw Steve and Thor look around this time as well. Thousands of the orange portals opened at once. Peter could have cried in that moment from relief. Thousands of heroes walked out of the portals. This was it. This was their chance to win, they had an army now.

Peter’s heart jumped in his throat. He swiveled his head from each portal looking for a certain familiar face. 

“Hey there underoos,” Tony Stark’s voice emitted from the communicator in Peter’s mask, “Impressive neighborhood you got here.”

* * *

Tony Stark wasn’t afraid of a lot of things-other than the empty cold vastness of space and how little his life seemed to matter in the grand scheme of all things- including the battlefield of monsters that were currently jumping at him from all sides trying to kill him. He was quite used to dealing with people that wanted him dead. It was a common occurrence with the territory. However, seeing Peter Parker out on the field by himself fighting off swarms of monsters terrified the hell out of him. It didn’t matter that the boy seemed to be doing fine on his own. 

Tony blasted the last misshapen creature running at him then flew over to Peter. He landed behind him and immediately noticed that he was a lot taller than he remembered. 

_ No shit, it’s been 5 years since you’ve seen him dumb ass.  _

The pair fought off every creature until they were all lying on the ground dead. The face plate melted away from Tony’s face as he turned to Peter. The boy’s mask was gone as well. Peter stood motionless just staring at Tony in disbelief. Tony took the moment to look Peter over better. He had grown into the boyish features he had before. Taller and filled out. There was something hidden in his expression that Tony wanted to figure out, but he filed it away for another time. Instead he grabbed the boy by his shoulders and pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. Peter took a moment before returning the hug hard. Tears burned in the billionaires eyes. 

The hug was over too soon for Tony. He wanted to pull the boy in and keep him in his arms forever and take him away from all the dangerous things in the world. Maybe he would take him to California. He would buy another beach house and show Peter that there was more to life than the bustling streets and petty crimes of New York. Peter touched his shoulder then crumpled into him holding him tightly. The boy took in a harsh wheezing breath then laughed. Tony saw tears leaking from his eyes, but didn’t say anything and laughed with the boy. He was not going to ruin this moment with his stupid feelings that he always tried to hide behind closed doors. 

“You’re big now,” Tony gasped, pulling the tears back so he could talk.

Peter broke out in a smile and shook his head vigorously, “Yeah, yeah I guess so huh.”

Peter took the billionaire in his arms again, “Oh my God. There-There is so much I have to tell you. About Pepper and Morgan and-“

“Morgan?” Tony pulled away from the hug, “Who’s Morgan?”

If possible the boys’ smile widened further. Tony briefly thought if the kid stretched his smile any further it would rip his face in half.

“She’s your daughter Mr.Stark and she is amazing.”

Tony’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t help but think of earlier in the day Thanos first attacked. He had confessed to Pepper of the dream he had of them having a child named Morgan. He chuckled to himself. Of course his dream came true. It had felt too real not to be.

A loud crash interrupted the moment between the two. Tony barely had the chance to warn Peter to duck down before he was being pulled to the ground as well. A haze of debris washed over them with Peter taking the brunt of it. He saw several dark figures through the smoke emerging towards them. Tony tried to get up but Peter held him down. The mask instantly covered the boys face, “Don’t, I got this.”

Before Tony could argue with Peter the boy was off of him and launching himself at the creatures. Several round disks emerged from his back following Peter as he swung from beast to beast. Tony watched wide eyed as the disks made the creatures clutch their ears and fall to the ground. From what he could tell the disks were creating sonic waves that were harming them. Soon all the creatures around him laid on the ground unmoving and there was a hand in his face. He looked up to see Peter Parker giving him a shit eating grin, “Let’s wrap this up quickly and I’ll take you to this awesome new deli in Queens, my treat. I’m rich now.”

* * *

_ After I kick Thanos ass I am going to murder Steve Rogers for trying to take him on with nothing but a piece is scrap metal. Stupid old man…Why did the world throw a self sacrificial dumb ass at me? _

“Buck, on your right.”

Bucky blindly turned to his right and fired his gun without thinking twice. Two more of the creatures that were attacking dropped to the ground dead. He quickly replaced the ammunition and went back to shooting the creatures around him. Steve was behind him using his shield and bare hands to take down the beasts and it made Bucky want to pull his hair out. 

“Who takes a shield to a fight against an army of disfigured animals and a titan?” Bucky grunted as he head butted one the beings beside him.

He heard Steve laugh, “I don’t know, but the guy sounds like an idiot.”

“Oh he is,” Bucky turned to face Steve and threw a knife to an animal, “What happened to your beard?”

Steve shrugged, “Thought I should get over my mid life crisis.”

“Hmm, well I liked it,” Another barrage of bullets took out a swath of monsters.

The soldier jabbed him in his side with his elbow chucking, “Well let me kick these guys asses and I’ll grow the beard back out for you.”

Bucky smirked, “Language old man.”

“Good to know your humor remained intact,” Steve replied under his breath.

Bucky drew out another gun, “Oh you know you love it pretty boy.”

The pair shared one last smile then charged the army in front of them.

_ I’m with you till the end of the line. _

* * *

Tony flew in between the blasts coming from the looming spaceship above by the skin of his teeth. The genius was just waiting for his luck to run out and be forced to join the growing piles of bodies on the ground. They needed something big enough to destroy that ship and fast.

“Any ideas on how to get rid of the Death Star above us?” Tony landed behind a large rock for cover.

“Carol, do you think you can help out?” Tony could barely hear Steve’s question form the commotion.

“Kinda busy!” The girl replied, “It’s not like I can split myself in two and I’m kinda fist fighting the big problem so.”

Steve sighed over the coms, “Anyone else?”

“I got it covered waterboy,” Peter’s voice rang out, “Just sit back and relax, Papa Spiders coming to the rescue.”

All the blood drained from Tony’s body. What the hell was his kid thinking? There was no way that he could destroy that ship. The only one here with that capability was currently fighting Thanos, “Umm kid, unless you got bit by another crazy spider that I don’t know about yet, then I don’t think you’re gonna do a lot of damage to that ship.”

“Calm down old man, I’m not going to try and use my fist against it,” Peter suddenly landed beside Tony and whispered in his ear, “Remember Edith?”

Tony jumped away then let his face plate melt away from his face, “How-That was a top secret project that only I had access to.”

The boy crookedly smiled. His face told Tony that Edith was not the only top secret project that he had been in. Peter pulled a pair of sleek blue tinted sunglasses from the suit and held them out for Tony to inspect. They were done with excellent care. Tony could not even tell that they were a high tech invention that could do who knows what now that Peter had gotten a hold of the blueprints. 

“I finished them as a precaution. Ya never know when a crap ton of missiles from outer space could come in handy.” Peter said and brought Tony out of his thoughts. He held his hand out for the glasses and Tony complied, too stunned to respond. 

“Hey Edith, be a dear and send the whole fleet for that ship over there. Yes, confirm.” Peter took the glasses off and put them back into his suit, “Alright everyone, T-minus 60 seconds and we’re gonna have a helluva light show.”

Peter turned back to Tony and frowned when he saw the man staring at him bewildered, “What? Do you not think we need that many missiles for that?”

“N-No-No,” Tony rubbed his face, “I just-You-Just a little different from what I remember.”

Tony watched as Peter’s face dropped. Even after 5 years, the kid still had the kicked puppy look down to a fault whether he realized it or not, “”Not in a bad way kid, just...just one I don't know yet.”

Peter nodded but kept his head down, “Yeah, I don’t really know it either.”

“Let’s move out away from the ship before it comes crashing down,” Peter said quickly. He didn’t waste a minute and leaped up using his webs to swing away. Tony pursed his lips but followed after Peter. Once they had made it out of this alive, then he was going to have to have a serious talk with Peter Parker.

* * *

“Get that gauntlet to the van now!” 

_ Yeah, piece of cake right. Just avoid everything that is trying to kill you while holding the most powerful object in the universe. No pressure.  _

Despite the inner pep talk running through Peter Parker’s mind saying how the task at hand was easy and there was no pressure, he couldn’t help but feel like there was a lot of pressure on his shoulders. He was almost to the rusty old van on the other side of the battle field, but he kept having to stop because of the monsters that would jump at him. 

“Oh come on,” Peter whispered under his breath as another swarm of black ugly beasts ran at him. 

Also, his spider-sense was great and all really. It did help a tremendous amount, but when he was fighting this long and this hard it did start to not work as efficiently. It was harder to pinpoint where the most pressing issue was at. So, when Peter suddenly saw red dirt instead of fire and monsters around him he knew he had fallen and the scratching on his right ankle told him who did it to him. Peter turned and kicked the beast hard in the head, smirking when it faltered. As he tried to get up another beast rammed into him. He was on his stomach again as the creature on his back stomped and scratched. Before he could push the one on his back away several more jumped on him. So, instead of fighting them off Peter just sat there and held onto the gauntlet for dear life. He could not let it out of his hands or they would all be dead.

A hot repulsor beam knocked off two of the creatures.The ones that were still on him scampered off leaving him laying on his back. Peter cracked one eye open to see a figure in silver and blue floating above him. The face plate opened to reveal an angry blond headed woman glaring down at him.

“Oh, heyyyy Pepper. Hows-Hows it going?” Peter grimaced as the woman landed beside him. Her glare not once faltered.

“ _ How’s it going? _ That’s the best you can say Peter!” Pepper rolled her eyes and grabbed the boy around his waist to lift him up, “I get a distress signal not from you, but from one of our satellites in space telling me that all missiles were deployed? Then when I get here you are laying on the ground letting these things trample you and all you have to say to me is _ ‘How’s it going’? _ ”

Peter groaned at the grip Pepper had on his waist as they flew through the air and she loosened her grip. He was definitely going to get an earful after this, “Sorry that was lame, but I got this covered. You can go back home with-”

“Morgan is fine. I have to deal with my other, dumber, no sense of self preservation child now,” Pepper scolded, “What did I ask you? Huh? I asked you to be safe. None of this is safe.”

They were approaching the van. They were only a few feet away now, “Yeah, well things kinda didn’t go according to the plan you see.”

Pepper scoffed, “Really? I couldn’t tell.”

Peter grimaced and adjusted his grip on the gauntlet. In just a few seconds all of this was going to be over. Thanos would be gone. All the weird dog wolf beast things would be gone. Everyone would be back that was gone. It was all going to be fine. Another day in the job, and as usual, the hero would win. Another day where Peter had managed to not die surprisingly enough.

As soon as the pair landed on the ground the van in front of them exploded. Peter grabbed Pepper and pushed her to the side behind a piece of metal to avoid shrapnel from the blast. Peter’s ears rang as he swayed to his feet. He walked out from the metal to look at the damage. As soon as he stepped away from the metal a fist connected with his face sending him flying back into a rock. His head snapped back and all sounds came rushing back in an instant. It was painful going from only hearing a slight ringing in his ears to hearing all the sounds of destruction and pain from the battle field. It was almost too much for him to take in at once, luckily the mask on his face was still functional even after all the damage it had taken and instantly darkened to adjust to his sensitive senses. After a few seconds Peter was able to breathe again and not flinch in pain when he felt the air hit his broken ribs painfully and scratch his throat. He opened his eyes and wished he didn’t. In front of him he saw Thanos reach down to the ground to lift up a large golden gauntlet. 

“Oh shit.”

* * *

The explosion did not impact Tony like the others thanks to his suit. He was able to land softly and make his way forward in the smoke with his hearing still intact. As he crept forward he helped up several heroes that were laying on the ground disoriented. He helped them sit up and then went along his way until a red blanket roughly pulled him backwards. A hand covered his mouth before he could yell at his attacker. Above him Doctor Strange shoved a finger to his mouth glaring at the man below him. The man slowly took his hand away then led him around the large piece of metal to see a better view of his target.

The first thing Tony saw was a person in blue and silver armor laying against the ground limp. His stomach twisted tightly at the sight because he knew exactly who was underneath that armor. It was a secret project he had been working on ever since Killian. Just a way that would let him sleep better at night knowing that the love of his life had a way of protecting herself if the need ever arose. He took a step forward, but a firm hand halted him. The doctor averted his gaze away from Pepper and Tony’s eyes followed. He wished he hadn’t.

He saw Peter Parker scrambling around, barely dodging the giant purple fists that were raining down on him. He was alone out there battling a titan. Tony didn’t care how old Peter got; he never wanted to see his boy have to fight something like this on his own. The doctors hand pushed him back out of view. The cloak wrapped around his waist and pulled as well when Tony tried to escape his grip. His boy was out there alone and hurt. Peter was out there fighting for his life while he sat and watched and let some weird wizard tell him what to do.

“I have to tell you something Tony,” The doctor warned, “You’re going to have to listen and obey it.”

Tony shook his head, still struggling in the man’s hold. He couldn’t sit here and listen to anything the man had to say while he knew Peter was fighting alone.

“Tony! Stop and listen for once in your life!” Strange sneered into Tony’s face. His eyes were fierce yet at the same time they were calm. Such a weird expression to see on someone’s face when they had just seen the very thing that had erased their lives with the power to do so again. 

Tony stopped struggling, but he continued to peer his head to the side to try and get a view of what was happening behind the large metal. He just needed to see that Peter was okay. He needed him to be safe or else the man didn’t know what he would do with himself. What would he tell the kids’ aunt? He couldn’t go back to her empty handed. For all Tony knew, May Parker had just been brought back to life and was somewhere alone and confused about what was going on and where her nephew was.

“You told me we had one chance,” Tony turned back to the doctor seriously, “Tell me-Is this it?”

Strange nodded. Thousands of pounds lifted off of Tony’s chest and he could finally breathe again. This was it. Everything was going to be okay. Tony was going to be able to meet his daughter and listen to his wonderful wife fuss about everything. He was going to be able to bark more orders at Happy and tinker at his heart’s desire in his labs. He was also going to get to see his kid again-Peter Parker. A very stupid, noble, smart and amazing hero. He was going to get to sit down and talk to his kid and meet whoever he became.Tony didn’t know what had happened to his kid and what changed, but it didn’t matter. He would love Peter Parker until the day his luck ran out and he ended up 6 feet deep underground.

“How? What happens?” Tony didn’t try and let himself acknowledge the way the wizards face fell. He tried to ignore the sadness and sympathy hidden inside.

“I can’t tell you or else it wont work. All I wanted to say to you was that you need to trust your team. Have faith.” The doctor patted his shoulder awkwardly and stood. His cape instantly swirling back to his neck and flowing behind him, “I must go, my people need me.”

The sorcerer did not wait another minute and was flying off, leaving Tony sitting on the ground lost in his thoughts. His mind went to the most horrible situations that he could think of. In order to win he had to lose Pepper, or his daughter he hasn’t met yet, or Rhodey, or Bruce, or Peter...He couldn’t bear the thought. Tony couldn’t let anyone he cared about get hurt on his watch. The Iron Man face plate instantly covered his face as he flew up into the sky and into the battle before him.

Peter Parker is not going to die today.

* * *

“You pest,” Thanos smashed the ground again, “I will kill you slowly.”

Peter barely dodged the fist coming at him. He jumped up at the last moment and landed on the titans shoulders, “You know, so many people have told me that, but it hasn’t happened yet.”

Thanos yelled in rage then threw the boy off of his shoulders. Peter landed on the ground on his back. He tried to ignore the loud crack that followed after his back hit the ground and the sharp wheezing noise that he couldn’t hold back from escaping his throat. Several more warnings lit up on his screen, but he ignored them. So what if he ‘accidentally’ ruptured a lung? It was fixable...Probably. No doubt his healing factor was putting that on high alert and fixing it at this very moment. Considering it thought that a broken lung and shattered ribs were more important than whatever else it was trying to fix which was well...Everything in his body.

Thanos kneeled in front of him slowly drawing his blade, “I have always considered myself a merciful person. No judgement or bias on who I eliminate for the better of society. But your death is more personal. You have gotten in my way of healing all planets with your silly emotions and attachments. Your death-I will enjoy it.”

Peter’s eyes widened as the large sword was lifted over the titans head. He clenched his eyes shut waiting for the deadly blow, but it never came. He opened one eye and saw Thor and Steve pushing the titan back. Peter let his head fall to the ground. He just needed a moment to compose himself and he would be fine. The slight shaking of his hands calmed down when he realized that he was not going to be skewed and left to die alone. He pulled himself up ignoring the red hot pain in his chest screaming at him to stop and lay down. There was no way he could stop now. He had to finish this and now with their one way of putting the stones back in their respectful places and getting rid of Thanos was gone… There was only one more way to end everything. If they were going to win and be able to live, then someone was going to have to use that gauntlet again and wield the stones…

“Kid!” Tony landed beside him and held his back upright, “Friday, stats now.”

Peter rolled his eyes and let out a small snicker when he heard Tony curse beside him. 

“Why can’t Friday get your stats Peter.” Tony glared, but it was not full of anger more so of worry.

The boy huffed, “Because I disabled that baby monitor stuff a long time ago,” Peter tried to take a deep breath but it was more of a wheeze that caused the older man’s blood pressure to rise, “Only I have access to seeing that stuff now. I already got a lot of shit for that from Pepper, so no need to say anything.”

Tony cursed again, “Let me see now.”

Peter shook his head and used Tony’s shoulder to lift him up. He kept the string of curses that wanted to spew out of his mouth at bay because he knew if he said one word then Tony would try to bench him, and that could not happen. 

“I’m fine, but they need help,” Peter pointed to Steve and Thor who were both on the ground struggling to get up.

Peter could see the conflict on Tony’s face. Clearly he knew he had to help, but he was worried about Peter. And the boy knew if he showed any weakness then the genius would drop everything to make sure he was okay. Even if that meant leaving to get him help. The boy grasped Tony’s shoulder making him look at him in the face. He grinned then patted his body down, ignoring how even the slight touch to his ribs sent an agonizing pain throughout him.

“See? I’m fine.”

Tony looked up at the sky sighing, “Fine. But the moment I see you playing whack a mole with a titan and you’re the mole- You’re out.”

“Deal, I never liked that game anyway, I’m more of a cat and mouse type of guy,” Peter said.

The repulsors activated on the Iron Man armor making Tony float above him, “God, sometimes I hate you kid.”

The words held no heat. Peter just grinned back and charged forward. Behind the mask though he turned grim. He knew what needed to happen. This would be his last battle. He couldn’t mess it up. 

“Karen, unlock file 3000. Only send it when the suit shuts down.”

* * *

“Backups here, you can stop your crying now!”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows at the figure flying through the air as he landed on Thanos back distracting him from himself lying on the ground. That kid just didn’t stop. Just moments before he was almost made into a spider kabob until him and Thor had arrived at the last second to prevent his death. The soldier thought that the kid would at least take more than 2 minutes to himself before engaging in battle, but of course that was not the case. Maybe Natasha was right about him giving less a crap if he got pummeled than he was himself. 

Tony landed beside him holding out a hand. Steve took it gratefully and patted the man on the shoulder, “Good to be back.”

  
  


Tony snorted, “Maybe under different circumstances Capsicle.”

“Not to interrupt your guys’ moment or anything,” Peter landed between the two while pointing a thumb behind him, “But Thor and I could really use some backup.”

  
  


Steve bent down to pick up the shield laying on the ground then reached for Mjolnir with the other, “Well then let’s get to it.” Steve ignored the way Tony’s eyes widened comically seeing the hammer in his hands, but he couldn’t hold back the laugh when he handed the hammer to Peter and Toys’ eyes bulged even wider when the child held onto it easily. 

Peter ran first into the battle swinging the hammer in his hands as he charged. Steve mounted the shield to his arm and turned to Tony. He stood dumbfounded glancing between him and Peter already fighting.

He finally closed his mouth and used a hand to point back and forth where he was looking, “I’m sorry, what just happened?”

The soldier laughed at the man’s confusion and put a hand on his shoulder, “Like I said before, kids got heart.”

Steve took his hand off and charged into battle. It was time that they ended this. 

* * *

Peter Parker was a lot different from how he used to be. Now he was an asshole to the press. He treated those people horribly and said awful things about them. He would sit in his room alone and drink bottle after bottle until he couldn’t feel the pain resting on his chest. He immersed himself in his work and wouldn’t stop unless it was time for him to swing around New York to stop some petty crimes. Then he would go right back to his lab. Tinkering and wasting away with the company of his little AI’s. He would talk to Pepper whenever she called and go out for supper with her and Happy. He would help Rhodey with his physical therapy and he would join Peter while he would train. Then when Morgan was born Peter stopped shutting himself off. He would spend entire days with the small girl and as she got older he would take her with him to his lab and make toys for her. They would eat cheeseburgers and sip coca cola in the little room Peter made for the two to relax and watch movies. He was an expert on Disney princesses now.

There were a lot of times in his life where he could have died since he had changed. There was the whole Doctor Octopus fiasco where the man dropped him off of the Oscorps' building without his suit on. If it had not been for his ability to grab a part of the roof then a dislocated arm would have been the least of his worries. Then Norman Osborn being a shady man as well as a secret villain the Green Goblin. He had locked Peter away and had him tortured, but he was able to escape after he got a lucky kick to his captors head knocking him out. Scorpion’s venom? He was on the brink of death with that one too. If Doctor Banner hadn’t been able to create a cure then he would be dead. Point is, there were plenty of times where he could have died. And every time in that moment he could feel his body wanting to stop fighting, Peter couldn’t. He couldn’t let himself give up and let those villains win. 

This time though, he would win even if it meant his demise. He wouldn’t be losing and leaving the people to fend for themselves. If Peter died this time, then he would still be giving the world a second chance to live in a Thanos free world. A world where the people could grow old with family and loved ones. A world where children could grow up and be great without fear. 

Of course the thought of his death scared him. It was something that Peter had feared the most about the line of work he did. He never knew when he was going to get too hurt and unable to get to help. The fear first started after he faced his first great foe. The vulture. When Adrian Toomes had dropped that building on top of him he thought he was going to die alone. His last words would have been stupid and no one would think to look for him. He realized that night how fragile his life actually was, even if he had superhuman powers. That night he knew that he didn’t want to die-especially alone. He hated that feeling of sheer panic that made him revert back to a toddler screaming and throwing a fit to get free and breath. This time was not any different. Peter didn’t want to die, but he couldn’t live with himself if he chose his life over all of humanity. 

As he fought against the titan beside Earth’s mightiest heroes he decided that this wasn’t the worst way to go out. At least he would be doing something worthwhile. It wouldn’t be like passing in his sleep like he thought was going to happen 5 years ago on that spaceship. It wouldn’t be by being crushed to pieces by a building. He would go out peacefully knowing that he gave everyone he cared about a second chance to live.

Peter would be able to finally rest and put his Spiderman mantle to rest. He would finally be able to go home to May and have her fuss all over him and see Ben again and have him clasp him on the back and tell him how proud he was. Maybe he would get to meet his parents too. Maybe they would hug him and tell him they missed him and were proud of who he was. 

Peter always knew that he was going to die eventually from being Spiderman.

* * *

Steve tried. He tried his hardest to stay in battle, but after taking so many hits and getting up every time without letting himself take a breath took its toll. The super soldier was blinking away the black spots dancing in and out of his vision. His shield laid beside him uselessly bent in two. 

_ So much for being indestructible. _

To his right he saw Thor charging the titan again. He had both his axe and hammer raised proudly in his hands. Thanos used his own sword to block the blow. The two were in a standoff, but soon Thor would be overpowered due to Thanos using the stones on him. Steve turned to his left and saw Tony on his knees with the face plate drawn back. Several pieces of his armor were ripped off leaving his skin exposed. Peter stood beside him looking at Tony frightened then back to Thanos with hate. Steve could see the tension in his body wanting to go back to the fight and help the God.

Steve rolled to his own knees dropping his head to his chest. This was not supposed to end like this. Everything was supposed to go back to normal. Thanos was not supposed to be here ruining everything again. It was easy. Go back in time, get the stones, bring everything back, and then put the stones back where they belong before anyone knew. 

“Steve, I need your help.”

Steve turned his head to see Peter inches from his own face. His lips were pursed together so tightly they were turning white. His eyes held determination and something else Steve couldn’t quite place. Was it sadness? Acceptance? He could not tell.

“What do you need?” Steve replied without hesitation. 

Peter turned to face Tony, Steve’s eyes followed. Tony was sitting on the ground now holding his side, eyes shut tightly, “I’m making him stop because I have a plan, but I need you to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid and stays out of it.”

Steve turned back to the boy who was sullen. A look he’d see on a soldier that knew this was their last battle. At that moment Peter Parker didn’t look like the 21 year old that he was. All Steve saw was the broken boy that had stepped out of a spaceship 5 years ago looking young and lost. Steve nodded his head, but quickly grabbed the boy’s hand as he turned to the battle. Steve took another look at the expression on the boy’s face. The hard shell broke for a moment, but Peter quickly put it back on. That moment was all Steve Rogers needed to see to know what Peter was thinking. 

Steve nodded once more and let go. He rushed over to Tony and held his back straight while he groaned in pain. He ignored every question Tony threw at him about why he wasn’t out there. 

Steve Rogers wasn’t one to deny a soldier’s last dying wish.

* * *

Tony lied to Steve Rogers when he said he’d stay put while he helped Thor from where he had been thrown off too. There was no way he’d let Peter Parker fight that titan alone when he was sitting to the side uselessly. He activated his thrusters and flew forward as fast as he could to knock Thanos down. He rolled over to his side and groaned. His whole body ached. It had been a long time since he had put his body through so much and he never got used to it.

“What are you doing!” Peter grabbed him by the shoulders then pulled him behind a large chunk of scrap metal. His face was red from anger. A large vein popping out above his left eyebrow.

Tony raised an eyebrow, “What am _ I _ doing? More like, what are  _ you _ doing! Fighting him alone? Are you trying to get killed?”

Peter huffed and let out a small whine. A hand instinctively went out to his chest lightly as he peered around the edge to get a view of the titan who was-thankfully- still on the ground. The small movement did not go past Tony though.

“Are you hurt? Of course you are and you didn’t tell anyone! You are done.”

Peter whipped his head to him. Eyes bulging out, “No, I am  _ fine _ . I told you I had a plan so stop. Go back and rest because you are hurt.  _ You’re _ done. You did your part so stop before you fucking die.”

“I’m sorry what did you just say to me?” Tony struggled to his feet with his aching body, “You do not get to tell me when I am done, that’s my job for me and you. So when I say you are done, you are done kapish.”

Peter growled under his breath then pushed Tony against the metal behind him. His hands were digging into Tony’s shoulders painfully, but Peter showed no sign of easing his grip. Instead the boy shocked him even further by getting in his face, “Don’t you get it! I am trying to save you dumb ass! You have a family! You have so much now! You have to live and I can not-no-I will not let you get yourself killed when you have so much that you have to live for now! I won’t let you.”

Peter was breathing heavily in the man’s face. He let go of Tony, but the man stayed glued to the metal speechless. 

“Pete-” Tony took a deep breath but was cut off when Peter roughly threw him to the side.

Tony quickly pushed himself back up and stared where the two had just been standing. The metal was gone. A molten red line and smoke were the only indication of something even being there. A few feet away Thanos stood clenching and unclenching his fist where the infinity stones rested in the gauntlet. Tony turned to Peter who was already standing up. The boy turned to him grimly. There was an emotion in his eyes that Tony couldn’t place. Something that looked familiar, but foreign on his face at the same time.

“Please, stop,” Peter begged, “I have a plan.”

Tony opened his mouth to argue, but stopped short when the words of Stephan Strange came back to him. He told him he needed to trust his team. To have faith in them. Tony had thought that would mean to trust Steve Rogers like he had once before or even someone else. He would not have thought it would mean to trust whatever crazy, movie inspired idea that Peter Parker had come up with at the last second.

“Okay,” The words made Tony’s stomach churn. He felt like he was sending a lamb to the slaughter, “I trust you.”

Tony thought he had seen a flash of regret in the boy’s face, but it was gone in an instant. Peter turned back around to face the titan. He extended his left arm and a second later Mijolnir was there, crackling with electricity. Then he charged.

* * *

There were many things that Peter Parker regretted. His top two were not being able to be with May as she took her last breath and not being able to save Tony Stark. Now, it was not being able to be with May and tricking Tony Stark into letting him die.

Peter was thrown to the ground again and this time he knew he wouldn’t get up ever again. He put his head up high to the titan who laughed at him. 

“You are a good warrior, I must give you that,” Thanos sneered, “But I am inevitable.”

Thanos raised his hand high. A triumphant smile plastered all over his face. The titan waited a moment then snapped.

The cocky smile immediately fell. He turned to the boy on his knees, “What-What did you do!”

Peter Parker raised his own arm with the remaining strength he had left. It was not much with what he had to work with, but he had shoved each infinity stone into the knuckles of his armor. It glowed menacingly on his face making him look more dead than alive already. Tears trickled from his eyes. The power radiating from his hand was molten hot. He felt his blood boiling in his body. He felt his mind melting. He was losing his touch on reality.

“You talk... too much,” Peter took a long breath to gather any strength hidden inside of him.

Slowly, he rose. It was hard, all Peter wanted to do was curl up into a ball and scream from the pain he was in. Every fiber of his body felt like it was pulling apart slowly.

“Maybe you were...inevitable...but I am Spider-Man.”

Peter glared at the titan in front of him. He wanted to be the last thing Thanos saw. He wanted him to see that he was the one to kill him.

_ Snap _ .

* * *

Tony has always prided his ability to hide his emotions so well, even if it was considered an unhealthy coping mechanism. The ability to hide how he felt came in handy with the lifestyle he lived. It helped him stay rational in life or death situations that he continuously found himself in. It helped him be a spokesman for the Avengers, and it helped when he was Howard Stark's son. 

Despite all of the horrible things he had endured in his life, nothing could have prepared him for this.

Never before had Tony Stark felt so angry at the world. Never before had he felt so much anguish. Never before had he cared so much for a child. That's what Peter Parker was-a child. It didn't matter if he was 21 now. As long as he was alive, Peter Parker would be a child. Children aren't supposed to start fighting crime at the age of 14 in pajamas. They aren't supposed to go sacrifice their lives on a daily basis without caring if they didn't die. They aren't supposed to be soldiers in a war. Children aren't supposed to sacrifice their own life for all of humanity to live. It wasn't fair. It should have been someone else. Someone who had lived their life already, not someone who had just begun.

Tony Stark had never broken down like this in front of anyone. Not even Pepper had seen anything like this before. Body shaking, loud hiccuping breaths, fat, hot tears running down his cheeks, and the heartbreaking cry of losing someone he had just gotten back.

_ Stupid, stupid kid. I should have stayed as far away from you as I could. _

He ruined everything he touched. Hell, he ruined anything that was 10 feet in his vicinity. Tony should have left Peter to do his own thing. Maybe then he wouldn't be in this position.

The genius just kept running his fingers through the boy's brown curls. Keeping Peters head close to his chest as if protecting him from their surroundings. Yet, there was no need to protect him anymore. The threat was gone. Nothing here could hurt him anymore. 

Tony ignored Peppers cry as she sunk to her knees beside him. He let her press the spider emblem and watched as the suit melted into the decal. The boy wore some weird science pun shirt underneath his suit. So typical. So Peter. 

A pair of cracked blue sunglasses hung on the collar of his shirt. Tony grabbed them quickly. He prayed to whoever was listening to let the cracked glasses to work.

“Edith, stats on Peter Parker now.”

The glasses showed an outline of a body highlighted in blue. A moment later almost the entire body was lit up red. The red showing every part of Peter Parker that was hurt. It pained Tony to see it. It made him want to throw up seeing his boy in so much pain, yet he continued fighting. It made Tony feel like a wimp for sitting out for his constricting chest.

“Mr. Parker is not stable, medical attention required immediately. Chances of survival rapidly decline as we speak Mr. Stark.”

Survival. That was the only word Tony needed to spring back into action. Never before had he loved such a word so much. Survival meant alive. Alive meant being able to be with Peter Parker. 

“Strange!” Tony bellowed to the sky, “Strange get here and fix this!”

_ When I get my hands on him I swear. He told me to send this kid to his death...He knew this would happen. _

Tony turned his attention back to the boy in his arms. Brown eyes glazed and staring far away. It made him sick. He wanted to see those eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Instead they were dull and dead like.

“Hey Pete,” Tony stroked his cheek, “Hey buddy, look at me okay?”

Tony nodded encouragingly as Peter's eyes trailed back to his face; however they stared right through him as if he wasn't there, “I’m gonna fix this okay? You just hang in there kid. I'll fix all of this.”

The slight smile that adorned Peter's face broke his heart. Peter shifted jerkily in his hold. A hand raised weakly, shaking with effort and Peter poked a finger to his chest. Tears gathered in his brown eyes. A broken whisper barely heard over the crackling of fire and blood in Tony’s ears.

“Live.”

The hand fell lifeless to the ground. Beside him Pepper inhaled sharply while covering her face with a hand. Peter's smile slowly began to drop. His eyes once again staring through Tony. A soft breath left his lips and his chest did not rise again. Peter grew heavier in Tony's arms. The man struggled to hold the extra weight and fell forward trying to protect Peters head from hitting the ashen ground.

“No no no,” Tony’s chest tightened as the skin underneath him grew colder by the second, “No! NO! Peter-Kid, No no no!”

“Heartbeat not detected sir.” Edith said calmly.

Tony shook his head. There was no way Peter Parker was dead. He couldn't be. It must be a trick. 

His breaths quickened and black dots danced in his vision. Tony grabbed a lifeless hand and put it to his chest, “Hold my hand Peter! Hold my hand please. You’re going to be fine. I promise...please just hold my hand .”

An orange portal opened in front of him. Doctor Strange walked out purposefully to Tony on the ground. He placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, but Tony wouldn't turn to him. He kept his eyes firmly on the broken boy on the ground. Pleading him to open his eyes. To move a finger. Anything that disproved the fact that his heart stopped. He wasn't breathing. That he was dying.

“Tony, let go.” Peppers hand curled around his, “Let him take our boy.”

Tony shook his head. No way he would let the man that let Peter die do anything with him.

Strange kneeled down beside him, “I make no promises, but I will try. I need you to let me take him now.”

“Tony...let go.”

Tony clenched his eyes shut and squeezed the hand he held tightly, “I am coming too.”

“Done.” Strange said instantly.

Tony let go of Peter's hand and let the Doctor take him. The red cape around his neck wrapped around the boy and lifted him up. Pepper held onto Tony's arm and they followed the pair into the portal.

As the world around them changed, Tony begged to anyone listening.

_ Please, let Peter Parker live. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peters shirt says: I make terrible science puns, but only periodically :)  
> I hope you all enjoyed this segment! Leave a review if you have any suggestions or anything! The next one will come out sometime soon. In the mean time, I hope you all are staying safe and healthy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats eating Peter Parker? Well...basically everything. He really wasn't expecting to make it this far but he has, now he has to deal with worst enemy-his head. Tony just wants the help the kid out, but its kind of hard to do that when the one person who used to talk his ear off starts to avoid him any chance he gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is LONG overdue and for that I am so sorry. At first I was trying to get this done as fast as I could because I was so excited to see this finished, but then I got to the end and writers block hit me. So I took a break, which then turned into me forgetting and then I felt horrible. So here is this installment, and its the longest one yet. The ending to this chapter isn't the end though, it doesn't pull everything together so I'm going to force myself to get over this dumb writers block and pull together a proper ending for you all.  
> I'm so sorry about the wait, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

_ Why is everything orange? I hate the color orange! _

For Peter Parker, it felt like he had been exploring his new orange surroundings for an eternity. His 10-year-old body suggested otherwise, though. 

The boy blew a strand of loose hair out of his eyes angrily. He was tired of walking around aimlessly. He was sick of being alone and seeing the same stupid orange ocean and light orange grass everywhere. He wanted something new. He craved to see blue skies and green grass. There was a feeling that he was chasing; warm hugs and laughter that sounded so familiar, but for the life of him, he couldn't recognize.

Peter plopped to the ground digging his hands into the soft grass, “This is so stupid.”

“I agree.”

Peter jumped back up, raising his arms defensively. There was a girl standing a few meters away in a pink tutu. The girl bit her lip while twisting a finger in her fiery red hair, her other hand wrapped around her body as if covering as much of her as she could with her small arms. The girl had to be around his age, maybe a few years younger.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..I just...I heard you and I’ve been alone and I’m scared.”

Peter dropped his arms and cocked his head to the side. For some reason the little girl sparked a memory of an older woman in his mind. A woman that was strong and undoubtedly a hero, but like his other memories they were foggy and made no sense to him.

“My name's Natasha,” The girl inched forward holding a hand out for him to hold.

The boy took the hand and shook, “I’m Peter.”

“I don't wanna be alone anymore, can I walk with you?”

Peter smiled at the girl, then nodded. He was tired of being alone too.

* * *

If Tony Stark had to wait another minute for someone to walk through the white double doors in front of him he was going to take matters into his own hands and blow the doors off their hinges. 

“If you don’t stop pacing I promise you that I will punch you in the face.”

Tony halted mid step to swivel to the voice sitting in the chair. Pepper held her head in her hands not even bothering to look up at him. He quickly sat next to her copying her position. He felt bad, but he couldn’t help it. He just needed to know that Peter was okay. He needed someone- anyone to walk through that door and tell him that Peter was fine. A little busted up, but nothing that modern medicine couldn’t fix. Even if modern medicine couldn’t fix it then he could fix it himself. That’s what he did. He fixed things that needed it. Tony invented crazy inventions and gadgets that could help. All he needed was someone to tell him that Peter Parker was okay.

_ Deep breathes Tony. Don’t freak out, you can not lose it right now. _

Easy right? Tony could take deep breaths to keep himself calm. He just needed his stupid brain to stop running a mile a minute coming up with horrible situations of what could happen. The stupid tightness in his chest needed to ease up. Everything was going to be fine. Just need to take some deep calming breaths.

_ Who am I kidding. I’m not an optimist. There’s a reason why no one has come in yet. What if something went wrong again? What if his heart stopped again and they are trying to get it started again? What if- _

“Hey,” Pepper squeezed his shoulder tightly, taking Tony away from the thoughts, “Stop that. He will be fine.”

Tony nodded thankful for the distraction for only a moment. The fear slowly easing away. Peter will be fine. Pepper Potts has never been wrong about anything in her life and he would believe any word that came out of her mouth. She says Peter will be fine, then that boy will be running around giving Tony a headache in no time.

_ May.  _

Tony shuddered hard. How could he have been so selfish? This whole time he had been here worrying about Peter and not even thinking of what his Aunt would be going through. She was probably going ballistic because she hadn’t heard from him.

“Pep, we need to call-“

“Mrs. Potts, Mr. Stark.”

Tony stood up with Pepper on his heels. May would have to wait another minute. Right now Tony needed to hear that Peter was fine. He had to be. 

“How-is he-is he alive?” Pepper whispered.

The doctor's face remained stoic, but she nodded slowly. Tony could see that she was hiding something from them already.

“He’s stable right now, but still in critical condition.” The doctor pulled a clipboard out from under her arm and handed it to him, “It was touch and go for a while and we are going to have to go in for another surgery soon, but I wanted to let you know where we stand.”

Red pen was scribbled sloppily on the paper. A list of everything that was wrong with Peter. At the bottom critical condition was circled several times.

“And… where is that at?” Tony asked slowly.

The doctor held her hand out for the clipboard and Tony compiled handing it back to her. He hated it when people handed him things anyway.

“We will try everything we can and more, but right now the lights are looking dim.”

* * *

“Do you know where we are?”

Natasha turned her head to the small brown headed boy beside her. His brown eyes looked like pools of honey in the soft orange light. There was something familiar about him. She knew that somehow she knew Peter Parker before.

“No, I’ve walked everywhere and there is nothing but us.”

The boy beside her hummed, then turned onto his back again. Natasha kept her gaze on him, though. There was something warm about him. Being around the boy made her feel different from she had when she was alone. Not in a good way either. When she was on her own she was terrified of what was around the corner. She felt like there was something waiting for her. Something to take her further into this place. This place was too warm for her. Too alive. When she found the brown headed boy all her fears vanished, except that this place was still too warm for her. That feeling only amplified tenfold. However, she realized that it was not that this place was too warm for her. No, Natasha was just too cold to be here. Deep inside of her she knew this is not where she belonged. This place should be for those that are still warm, still alive. 

She was, in fact, not alive. 

“Hey Peter,” Natasha waited for the boy to turn back to her, “I don’t think I belong here.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. So much warmth radiated off of him. It was intoxicating. It was not Natasha that had found him. It was Peter that found her, even if it was unknowingly. 

“What do you mean? I like having you around, I was lonely.”

So innocent. So pure. He was alive.

“Not like that… I mean that I think...I don’t belong here,” Natasha put her hands to the ground, “And I don’t think you belong here either.”

Peter grinned with all the crooked teeth he had, “Well then let’s walk again and find a new place to stay.”

Natasha shook her head, “Not like that. I think I am supposed to be somewhere colder like me. And you…” She held a hand out to the boy's cheek. Warmth radiated off his skin. That was something she hadn't felt on her own skin since she had been here. Everything about her was cold, “And you are supposed to be somewhere warmer. Somewhere alive.”

Peter grasped her hand, frowning, “But... I thought we were friends? Friends don't leave each other.”

Natasha scooted closer to Peter, “We are, but friends also don’t hold each other back. I think it’s time.”

Peter nodded his head slowly, and Natasha grinned. She knew that this needed to happen. Peter Parker was supposed to be somewhere else. Some place that was filled with people, green grass, and blue skies. He is supposed to be alive. 

The girl rose to her feet and stared out into the sea in front of her. It was calling her. Telling her to come closer. She let her feet follow the call. Not once did she turn back because she knew if she did, she would never go further. She would see those beautiful, alive eyes and let them keep her there in a world that she did not belong to anymore.

* * *

Peter always wondered what life after death would look like. He wondered if it was all a white floaty cloud with all the people you love or the burning gates of Hell. He even wondered if he would be reborn into another person or reborn into a tree or something. Peter would stay up late to read up on different cultures' view points of what life after death was. He would watch conspiracy videos on what people thought happened. All of that information that he gathered did nothing to help.

To say at the least, Peter Parker was very dissatisfied with what ‘life’ after death was. 

Floating around in an empty black void got boring. 

Every once in a while, Peter would think he heard someone talking or feel a light breeze on his skin. But the moment it came, it was gone. It was frustrating. Peter felt like he was on the brink of discovering something. Of being pulled somewhere else. Almost as if he was just stuck being asleep, but he knew better than to hope for that. This time he had to be dead. All this was, was his mind fucking with him. Creating his own personal Hell that he had to endure alone for all the things he did. 

It was so very frustrating and fucking terrifying at the same time.

_ There’s no light at the end of this tunnel... _

* * *

May Parker died 5 years ago in a car crash during the chaos in the snap.

Peter Parker was an orphan.

_ Orphan my ass. I don’t care if he’s 21 now, I will adopt him right now. _

“Tony, slow down.”

Tony did not listen. He continued his march down the long hallway determined to find a phone somewhere. 5 years ago he could have called up to the ceiling and have adoption papers in his hands in less than 10 minutes. Now he had to search every room that he could for a phone of some sort because apparently  _ someone  _ had deactivated Friday from answering to anyone’s voice. 

“Tony! Stop right now!”

“What!” Tony threw his arms in the air at the blonde behind him, “What, Pep? He was alone this entire time and you want me to sit and let him continue that? No! I’m going to adopt that kid because I can.”

Pepper closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was clear to Tony that the woman was extremely close to losing her cool and yelling at him. For what? He couldn’t tell you. 

“You are such a dumb-ass,” the woman pulled her phone from her pocket and scrolled through it before handing it to Tony, “He isn’t alone.”

Tony took the phone gently from her hands. The anger left almost immediately seeing a picture of Peter Parker sitting at a desk balancing a pencil on his nose while Pepper stood beside him laughing. Happy was sipping on his coffee behind the two not paying attention at all.

“I couldn’t just leave him. He is an amazing kid.” Pepper swiped on the screen to reveal another picture. This time it was of Peter standing beside Rhodey in suits. Peter was giving the camera a shit eating grin while placing bunny ears behind Rhodey's head while the older man was unaware of the situation he was in.

Pepper gently took the phone back while placing a hand on his cheek. She looked worn down and tired. There was a small scratch that was already a yellow bruise on her forehead too. Still beautiful as ever though. 

“Come on, there’s someone you need to meet right now. We’ll come back here soon after Peter is out of surgery.”

Tony let Pepper take his hand and lead him back down the hallway. The image of Peter Parker smiling resting comfortingly in his head. 

* * *

“Mommy!”

Pepper kneeled down to the ground and wrapped her arms around the small brown headed child. Tony could hear her whispering in her ear, but didn’t bother trying to make out her words. He was too lost in staring at the child in front of him. She had that same piercing look Pepper would always get when she was thinking. The same strong, sharp jaw and small nose. But those eyes were definitely his. Large brown orbs that shone innocently at him as the girl held onto Pepper.

Tony knelt down beside Pepper and flinched as the small child jumped away. The girl held onto Peppers shoulder furthest from him while hiding her face into her shoulder. Pepper stroked the girls head lovingly.

“So, you must be this Morgan I’m hearing about,” Tony gave the girl a small smile, “Someone told me that you eat more cheeseburgers than me.”

Morgan nodded her head slowly. Tony took that as his invitation to scoot closer and smiled further when the girl didn’t move this time.

Tony held out his hand, “Well, you must be my daughter if you can inhale cheeseburgers like there’s no tomorrow.”

Morgan took her hands off of Pepper's shoulders and walked to where she stood in front of Tony. The girl squinted her eyes and leaned in close to his face. She got so close that Tony could feel those soft hot breaths that came from her mouth on his face. A small hand gently poked his cheek and then the girl was hugging him tightly. The sudden weight made him lose his balance on his knees so he was sent to the ground on his butt with the small girl hugging him as tightly as she possibly could. 

“Dad!” Morgan was crying with a smile on her face. Her eyes were like moonbeams shining brightly. The smile made Tony’s heart just melt at the sight. He couldn’t believe it. He had a daughter. A daughter! 

“Petey did it! Petey bring daddy home! Like he said!”

Tony let out his own wet chuckle. The sheer love and hope in her voice was energizing. It almost made him forget about what it took for him to even be here. He almost forgot the image of Peter Parker falling to the ground lifeless and not breathing.

“Spider-Man my hero!”

Tony chuckled with the girl then turned to Pepper who was smiling brightly at the pair, “So you already told her?”

“Tell me what?” Morgan kept her hand on Tony’s cheek, “That Petey is a hero?”

Tony nodded, which caused Morgan to furrow her eyebrows, “Everybody know my big brother is a hero.”

This time, it was Tony’s turn to raise an eyebrow. Everybody knowing Peter was Spider-Man didn’t seem right. The kid had always wanted to keep his identity a secret. It was his thing. He wanted to keep everyone around him separate from his extra curricular activities as the web slinger. It didn’t make sense as to why he would expose himself… Unless..Unless he didn’t expose himself. Unless someone else compromised him.

Tony felt his blood begin to boil. He needed to figure out what happened in the past 5 years. There were too many gaps. He hated not knowing what was going on. He was Tony Stark. Tony Stark always knew what was happening before anyone else did.

“Where is Petey?”

Tony found himself staring into those big innocent brown eyes again, “He...Peter is taking a nap. He’s just..He is really tired right now sweetheart.”

Apparently, his somber tone didn’t register in the young girl's mind because she grinned widely and gave him a giggle, “Petey is sleepy cause he worked so hard to get you here silly!”

“Come on Morgan, I need to catch Daddy up with a couple things.” Pepper picked the girl up easily onto her hip, “I bet Happy will take you to McDonald’s for lunch if you ask nicely too.”

Tony stayed on the floor watching the two talk. He looked up when he heard Pepper clear her throat to get his attention back, “I’ll be right back, just...just stay here for a second.”

Tony watched the two disappear down the hallway. After a few minutes, Tony pulled himself to his feet. Pepper should know better than to think that he of all people would listen to an order like that. The man started his descent down the next hallway. This time in search of a computer. 

He was going to find out what the Hell happened to Peter Parker.

* * *

**Local Teen Actually Spiderman**

**Peter Parker: Guilty or Not**

**Court Case Rules Murderer Not-Guilty**

**Murderer Running Stark Industries**

**Spider-Man: Your Not so Friendly Neighbor**

**Lose Canon Adopted by Widowed Virginia Potts**

**Parker Strikes Again in Times Square Attack**

**Reporters Attacked by Drunken Menace**

**Future of SI Looks Bleak with New Advisors**

**Spider-Boy: Why is He Not in the Raft Yet?**

There were hundreds of articles with the same types of captions. Pages filled with hurtful words all about Peter Parker. He still couldn’t find one praising the boy for all he did. Every single one complained of something he did. The pictures weren’t any better either. Pictures of Peter surrounded by police with their guns aimed at him. Pictures where Peter was found lying on the ground amidst destruction. Pictures of the boy frowning and yelling at whoever took his picture. Pictures where Peter was laying on the ground with a bottle dangling in his hand, clearly out of it.

It was everything he never wanted to see. Tony never wanted to see anything like this happen to Peter. But it had. The boy's life had utterly imploded on him. 

Some random freak that used to work for him screwed his life up even more by outing his identity and framing him for murder! Quentin Beck was lucky he was already dead because Tony wanted to hurt that man for what he did. He wanted to strangle Norman Osborn for subjecting his kid to whatever he did to him. He wanted to blast every single person that had hurt his kid. 

It made sense to Tony now. The guarded and cautious way Peter looked at everything. The sheer distrust that was clear as day in his eyes. For the last five years he had been thrown shit. 

“I was hoping to talk to you before you did your own research.” The door behind him opened, but Tony didn’t need to look to know it was Pepper, “Ease you in a little better.”

Tony sighed. He tossed the Stark Pad to the side then placed his head in his hands. Those few pictures that Pepper had shown him gone. It was only the picture of Peter being held at gunpoint, hurt and alone on the ground, and him with a bottle in his hands. 

Pepper pulled the chair out beside him and sat down quietly. Tony turned his head to her, letting his own hands fall back to his thighs. 

“You know the press Tony, they rarely use the good. Just the bad.”

“I-I just...God, he didn't deserve any of this.” Tony put his head back in his hands and pulled at his hair.

Pepper nodded her gaze stuck on her intertwined hands in her lap. It was true, Peter didn't deserve any of the things he had to deal with in the last five years. He was given the shitiest card and was told to deal with it. The boy deserved so much more than to be constantly criticized for doing good and having to stop the bad guy of the week. 

“He’s different now,” Tony said and immediately began talking again from the frown Pepper threw at him, “Not in a bad way, but different from how he used to be. Not so trusting and naive.”

“He grew up.” Pepper deadpanned.

Tony sighed, “Yeah, too soon.”

Tony thought back to the battle. Everytime he would see Peter the boy was moving. Leaping and swinging through the enemies like it was water. He didnt hold back his punches and he didnt stop and make some random pun which was something Peter would always do. Even if it was against someone that needed to feel the full force of his enhanced skills. Peter also tried to stay alone in the battle. He would help others out, but was mostly on his own. Even in the short bit that Tony was able to talk to him, he immediately was taken aback by the newfound confidence in the boy's voice. Then there was that look in his eyes. Always guarded and on the lookout. The sheer distrust those brown eyes had. It hurt Tony to see that look on him.

“He doesn’t like to talk about anything. Peter usually just tries to keep to himself.” Pepper bit her lip, “Rhodey can get him to open up a little sometimes, but it’s almost pointless.”

Tony nodded. That fact didn’t shock him. Even before everything, Peter didn’t like to open up about what was bothering him. Except when things were bothering him before it just meant that Peter was going to patrol more to clear his head and be useful. Now...now that apparently meant Peter locking himself away with a stocked bar. 

“I was hoping, when he wakes up, if you could try.”

Tony turned to face Pepper. She looked at him pleadingly and almost on the brink of tears. He scooted his chair closer to hers and grabbed her hands in his. 

“Of course.”

* * *

“Come on sport, get up.”

Peter groaned and pulled the covers up past his face. There was no way he was leaving this bed. This amazingly warm and soft bed…

“Hey!” Peter threw his hands over his eyes due to the sudden light hitting him, “Not cool.”

“You better get up if you’re wanting to go to that game later Peter.”

Peter smiled into his arms then stretched. He yawned loudly while spreading his arms and legs out as far as he could. A loud pop came from his lower back making him sign in relief. Beside him he heard a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing other than the fact that you're 13 and already crack more than I do.”

“Bennnnn,” Peter complained while smiling.

Ben reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. He smiled at him warmly then got up. Peter raced to sit up on the bed to get closer to the older man. He was already wearing his lucky baseball t-shirt and cap. Ben must have let him sleep in more than he usually did; not that Peter was complaining. He was exhausted. If he was not going to the big game today with his uncle, then Peter was sure that he’d sleep the day away.

“Come on squirt,” Ben held out his hand, “Time for you to get back to the land of the living.”

Not wasting a second more than he had to, Peter grasped his uncle's hand.

* * *

Pepper had gone home to get Morgan to sleep. She had felt bad for Happy having to stay with the girl and not informing him of anything that was going on, so she relieved him of his duties. Apparently, toddler babysitting was a part of his resume nowadays. 

Tony sat in the chair closest to Peter holding his hand. Thankfully, this time, his hand did not have the same cold dead feeling. Tony had to press his fingers into the soft underside of Peters wrist to feel that strong pulse to remind himself that he was not dead. Heartbeat meant life. Seeing someone's chest rise and fall meant life. Peter was healing. Sure, it was taking a longer time than usual, but he was healing. He would be fine.

The door behind him opened suddenly making Tony flinch and immediately pull himself closer to Peter. He let the breath lodged in his throat leave once he saw Happy standing in the doorway with a cardboard cup holder in his hands.

“Took me a while to find it how you like it,” Happy sat the cupholder down, “Kid kinda has a thing for cappuccinos and sugary stuff like that instead of just black coffee.”

Tony took the hot styrofoam cup from the man and sipped on it generously. Within seconds, the hot liquid was already gone. The warmth quickly vanished leaving his chest feeling cold and exposed. Happy was already taking the cup away and replacing it with another before he could say anything.

Tony took a sip of the warm liquid then held it on his lap. His eyes went back to watching Peter's chest as it rose and fell.

_ Come on kid, just open those eyes. Just for one second and then you can sleep again for however long you want. _

“He turned out really good. Don’t look at anything saying otherwise.”

Tony turned his head to look at Happy, but the man wasn't looking at him. Happy had his eyes firmly on Peter. He looked hurt. As if seeing Peter like this physically hurt him. Which, it probably did. It hurt Tony like hell seeing him lying there, knowing there wasn't anything he could do to get him better faster.

“He’s pulled a lot of shit. He’s the reason I have so many gray hairs now.”

Pulling his gaze back to Peter, Tony nodded, “I had to dye my hair because he was giving me gray hairs too.”

Behind him Happy snorted. Weird. Happy rarely laughed. Guess that Peter wasn't the only one who changed.

“He’ll be fine. He always comes out of things fine.”

Tony turned his head back to Happy with an eyebrow raised. Happy shrugged, “By fine, I mean alive. If he’s alive, then we can make sure he’s fine in every other way.”

Tony nodded, drank some more of the contents in his cup, then rolled his neck. Peter would be fine. He would make damn sure of it. No matter how long it took.

Peter Parker was going to be fine.

* * *

It had been 5 days. 

Peter was still unconscious. Tony would not leave his side. Morgan was beginning to get suspicious. 

And Pepper Pots needed a break. 

Thankfully, Happy was able to come over and watch Morgan for a while and distract her so she could get away. She found Tony sitting in the exact same spot she had seen the night before. This time he was asleep. His head laid against the side of the bed while still holding onto one of Peter's hands. Pepper decided that she would leave him to sleep. She knew that the moment she would walk in, Tony would be awake and refuse to go back to bed. So, she found herself wandering to the private section of rooms where Peter would often go to work.

It was a small office. Nothing extravagant unlike the office he had set up at the Stark Tower. All this room had was a desk with a computer and a few little toys that Peter liked to mess with while he would work. It was nice and simple. There was nothing complicated to the room. Just a normal office space. 

Pepper settled into the chair and picked up the small frame sitting on the desk. It was just a silly picture of Morgan and herself on a trip that they had taken to some random park. Morgan was gnawing on a popsicle while she sat trying to make sure the girl didn't drop said popsicle. 

“File 3000 opened, would you like to proceed Mrs. Potts?”

Pepper jumped in her seat from the random voice, but managed to not drop the picture in her hand. She turned to her right to see the computer screen lit up with a file open. Pepper leaned in closer to the computer and saw several videos lined up on the screen.

“What...What is this?”

“Upon instruction I am only to show these files when mark 54 has been shut down. It has been shut down for 3 days. I am sorry Mrs. Potts, but Peter left these for you in case of this situation.”

Carefully, Pepper clicked on the first video listed.

_ That stupid boy. I am going to kill him. _

* * *

_ “If you’re watching this, then I’m dead.” _

_ Peter Parker sat on a stool with his arms on his knees with a faraway gaze. His left knee was bouncing rapidly and his jaw kept clenching. _

_ “I probably didn't get to say goodbye to you. At least, not in the way that I would have wanted or in the way you deserve, but that’s life I guess. Well, that's the life that we have to live. Part of the journey is the end…That’s…That’s the part that I’m on now.” _

_ The boys sighed looking up at the light fixtures above him. He had his hands rubbing on his thighs. When he brought his head back to the camera there were tears glistening, “Morgs I love you. If everything worked out then you got your dad back. Remember everything I told you about him? Don’t be afraid, he’s going to love you the moment he lays an eye on you. You’re the coolest kid I’ve ever known...My best friend forever star girl. Love you tons.” _

_ Peter took a shaky breath while blinking his eyes, “Pepper, I know that if you are watching this then you probably want to strangle my cold dead body.” _

_ The boy grimaced, letting out a forced chuckle, “Sorry, too soon, but you get my point. I know I promised that I would be safe. And I’m sorry that I couldn’t keep that one. I tried, really, I did. I just want to thank you for being there. For not giving up on me. I know I was a handful a lot of the time. There were plenty of times where you could have decided that I wasn’t worth your time with all the shit I did, but you were always there. So thanks, for making me a part of your family.” _

_ “If this thing actually worked out then that means that you’re back Tony.” Peter nodded to himself. _

_ He bit the corner of his lip while staring at the leg that was bouncing still, “Live that life you always wanted. Live it to the fullest.” _

_ Peter took a moment to look down. Around him there was a buzzing from the various machines in the room. The boy didn’t move, didn’t acknowledge the noise as if he didn’t hear it. Almost as if whatever was running through his head was louder than anything else in the room. _

_ “Would you like to add anything else Peter?” _

  
  


_ The boy shook his head to the AI, “No, that’ll be all Karen.” _

* * *

It had been a week and Peter Parker was still unconscious. The doctors had said that they couldn’t tell when he would wake up. 

_ “I’ve never seen something like this before...His brain activity suggests that he should be awake, but clearly he isn’t.” _

A coma. They said that Peter Parker was in a coma. 

After spending every moment in that room with Peter for a week, Happy finally got Tony out of that room. The man needed a shower. And something other than coffee as his one source of food.

“Please tell me this cafeteria has something better than yogurt and fruit cups.”

Happy led the way with Tony close behind him. He could tell that the man was anxious being so far away from Peter. Hell, Tony had already told Happy that he was only going there to grab food then go back to Peter's room immediately. 

_ “No way am I leaving his side for more than 20 minutes. I am going to be there when he wakes up so I can clobber him.” _

The threats that Happy got from the man if Peter woke up when he wasn’t present didn’t bother him at all. Happy wanted to be there when the kid woke up too. He had his own choice words that he wanted to give the boy. Starting off with the video he had recieved a few days earlier that Peter made in case he hadn’t survived.

“Peter’s been here more times than I can count. He got sick of the food and paid for a new team of people to cook food.” Happy grinned at the thought.

The first time Peter had eaten the food in the cafeteria was hilarious. It was, quote, ‘worse than anything May had cooked’. 

It was even funnier when Peter had a line of people outside of his room waiting to get interviews for the mysterious new chef job opening at the very hospital he was in. Of course, Peter had felt bad about the original workers in the cafeteria and promoted them all to different jobs in the hospital. 

Tony snorted beside him and muttered something under his breath. Happy didn’t bother asking what he said. There was no way that it couldn’t be something that Happy had already thought about the boys' recklessness before.

Happy opened the doors and led them to a small table inside. Already on the table was a mountain of cheeseburgers and fries. 

Tony patted Happy in the back before grabbing one of the burgers and shoving it in his face, “Good man.”

Happy smirked then grabbed the tray of food, “Well, let’s get going. I’m not trying to have your army of suits rain Hellfire on me if I don’t get you back to Peter's room in 20 minutes.”

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically and walked back to the doors, “Hurry up then. You got 2 minutes.”

* * *

Peter's body hurt everywhere. Even his eyelids hurt when he tried to open them. He couldn’t remember a time in his life when his body had hurt this bad. He wanted it to stop. All he wanted was to slip back into the black abyss his mind had conjured for him.

“Peter, get up.”

The boy groaned but complied to the woman’s voice. His shoulders sagged and head lolled forward. The room around him spun as he sat forward, making his stomach roll. 

“May...I can’t.”

The bed beside him dipped. Pete’s body began to topple to the side but was stopped by a warm body. It felt right. It felt like home. Warms arms wrapped around his shoulders and rubbed his scalp. 

“Peter, you need to be strong for a while longer, okay?”

Peter's mind was foggy from the pain. He knew May was right. He knew that he had to be strong, but he was so tired. There was nothing more that he wanted to crawl back into his bed and let darkness overtake him. He was tired of being strong. For once, he wanted to lay down and rest. 

“Honey look at me,” Mays voice cut through the fog in his mind from how serious she sounded.

Somehow, Peter managed to bring his unfocused eyes onto Mays face. She looked worried. Peter hated it when he saw that look on his aunt's face. She didn’t deserve what Peter put her through. All the long nights worrying where he was. Seeing him bruised and bloody sneaking back into the house. Scared out of her mind whether or not he would come home after seeing him fight someone on tv. She didn’t deserve it. 

“I know you are tired. But I need you to be strong for me Peter.” She continued to stroke his loose curls from his face.

“It hurts May, I just want to rest.”

“I know, but it’s not your time yet.” Tears leaked from her eyes. Peter hated it when he made her cry.

“You just started living your life. It’s time to live.”

Peter shook his head. He didn’t want to live if he was in this much pain. It was too much. He just wanted to stay in his aunt's arms forever. Right now, in Mays’s arms. He felt at home. There was no other place he wanted to be.

“You can do it. Take my hand, and go home.”

May’s hand laid on his thigh. It grounded him. It helped his foggy mind clear for a moment and he realized that this wasn’t real. May wasn’t there. She was gone. 

More memories came back as he stared at her hand. It took his breath away. Tears pricked at his eyes. He didn’t want that. All that pain, he didn’t want it. He wanted that foggy oblivious sense he had. He wanted May to hug him tighter and brush his hair.

He looked back up to her and saw her smiling, “It’s okay Peter, go home.”

Peter hated disappointing May.

He took her hand.

* * *

Waking up surrounded by people trying to hold you down was not very pleasant. Especially when you have heightened senses and it makes you panic even more. 

Peter could hear every single person's heart hammering in their chest. He could hear quick rattling breaths and the voices. It was like someone screaming into a megaphone into his ears. The lights were too bright, burning his eyes. The hands holding him felt like sandpaper on his skin. His nerves felt like they were on fire. 

He thrashed violently and successfully got one of his arms free. He used his free arm to shove the two nurses off of his other arm. Once he was free he ripped the IV out of his arm. Peter ignored the warnings thrown at him as he continued to rip out more things out of his skin.

“I’m fine! Shut up!” 

The doctors kept talking. Trying to get closer. It was too much. No one would listen to him.

“I SAID I'M FINE DAMMIT! LEAVE!”

His voice bellowed inside the room. Every single person stopped where they were at. Peter took a deep breath. The outburst left him lightheaded, but with the silence that followed it was worth it. Slowly, he was able to get his senses back in check. 

Peter glanced back up and saw everyone staring at him. Under his breath he growled. This was why he hated hospitals. No one would ever listen to him. Sure, he was grateful that they had saved his life, but once he was actually aware he wished that they would leave him be.

“I’ll pay each and every fucking one of you to leave!” Peter pushed himself up off the bed. His head swam, but he was able to keep himself upright.

Peter heard more footsteps outside of the door and groaned. Of course, more doctors and nurses had been called the second he had started to get too much for them.

Instead of more doctors rushing in one single man did. 

Tony Stark.

Peter collapsed on the bed. He couldn’t believe his eyes. It had worked, it wasn't just some fever dream. They had reversed the damage done five years ago. Thanos was truly gone. Everything was back to what it used to be.

He could distinctly tell that Tony had said something to the people watching him in the room because they slowly left the room. The last person paused in the doorway for a moment glancing between the boy on the bed and Tony, but left just as quickly. Tony stared at the door for another second before turning back to the boy. Peter had yet to look away from the man before him. He still couldn't believe it. After five years he was finally back.

“So,” Tony took a step closer to the bed, “I’ve heard that you’re quite the charmer nowadays.”

Peter did not respond. Instead, he took his gaze to the table beside him and saw a pair of cracked sunglasses sitting there. He just needed to make sure this was real. He always had a hard time believing his eyes ever since Mysterio. It made it hard to believe when something was happening, especially if it was something good. He just needed to make sure that this was real. 

The boy reached for the glasses and put them on hurriedly. Muttering Edith under his breath made the glasses turn on, but Peter interrupted the programmed greeting they always said, “Is this-Is this real?”

“All illusions have been shut down since Mysterio’s demise Peter.”

Peter threw the glasses back on the table suddenly self conscious under the gaze from the older man. Tony sat on the corner of the bed, but made sure that he wasn't touching Peter at all. He kept his hands intertwined together and his gaze on Peter.

The boy took a deep breath and reached out to touch the man's shirt. He just needed to be able to feel him. Even if everything else was an illusion, nothing could impersonate something being alive. He just needed to touch the man, hear his heartbeat beating. 

Peter grasped the man's shoulder and exhaled, closing his eyes. He focused on the man's heartbeat until he could hear the soft thump then he collapsed. Back hitting the bed with a muffled cry escaping his lips.

The movement brought Tony out of his thoughts and he immediately grabbed one of Peter's hands. He pulled the boy back up and hugged him hard. Tears trickled out of his eyes.

“Don’t ever do that again,” tony pulled the boy away, but kept him in his hands, “I swear, I will lock you in a room and will never let you leave if you do something that stupid ever again.”

Peter smirked and wrapped his arms around the man again. 

His new home was finally complete.

“I think charmer might be an understatement Mr. Stark.”

* * *

Pepper decided that she would wait until Happy came to pick up Morgan to beat up Peter Parker. The sight of the two laying together on the bed while Peter read a silly story to her was too cute to interrupt.

“I'm sorry! I didn’t mean to Petey!”

Pepper glanced up from her phone to see the little girl with fearful eyes. Her little arms were held high in the air and her body hid her view of Peter. The woman got out of her chair to get a better look and saw Peter tensed on the bed. His eyes were clenched shut and he had his hands crushing the metal bar on the sides of the bed. A small whimper escaped from his mouth. Pepper rushed to the wall and pressed the small red button and took the little girl off the bed. 

Doctors ran in immediately and covered her view of Peter. Morgan was crying into her shoulder repeating that she didn’t mean to over and over again. Pepper took the little girl out of the room and settled her in her lap in a chair.

“Morgan what happened?”

The little girl sniffed as more tears ran down her flushed cheeks, “I-I didn’t mean to! I just ask him where he was! And then-t-then Petey just stopped and then did that! I didn’t mean to Mommy!”

“It’s okay Morgan, shh,” Pepper patted the girls back and held her until she calmed down.

For a few minutes the only sound in the hallway was the small girls whimpers. Then a doctor quietly came out of the room. Pepper adjusted the now asleep girl in her arms so she could look at the doctor.

“Is he alright?”

The doctor nodded which sent a rippling effect of calm through the woman’s body.

“Physically yes,” The doctor added, “I’m not qualified about mentally though. But, as we both know something like what Peter went though is bound to leave some nasty scars inside.”

Pepper nodded. She understood of course. That boy had been through so many things already. There were already so many demons he was hiding, Peter didn’t need another one, but he did. 

“I know the luck you have had before about trying to get him to open up and talk to anyone, but I think that this time he has to.”

“What’s going on! What happened!”

Pepper turned to see Tony racing towards them. He came to a quick stop and placed a hand on his knee to catch his breath while glancing between the pair. 

“Well?”

Pepper smiled, maybe, just maybe this time would be different. 

* * *

“You know if Tony wakes up and sees that you're not in that bed he will kick your ass, right?”

Peter groaned into the sandwich he was eating. Five minutes. That’s all he wanted. Just five simple minutes where he was left unbothered. He was sick and tired of being under constant surveillance for the past week. Everybody that was around him acted as if he was glass. Like one wrong word would set him off and he would crumble. 

It was frustrating. 

He was able to finally sneak out of the room because Pepper had gone home to put Morgan to bed. Happy was off doing some last minute security work at SI. Tony had finally succumbed to the sleep his body begged him to give. And Rhodey was off doing some sort of international business… Well, Rhodey was  _ supposed  _ to be off doing international business.

“I just wanted to stretch my legs,” Peter continued to rip into his sandwich, “Get some fucking decent food.”

Rhodey muttered language under his breath and settled in the seat across from the boy. Peter didn’t bother to look up at the man. He already knew what it was. It would be that same, _ work with me here kid _ , look. 

“How have you been sleeping?”

“Fine.” Peter grabbed a fistful of fries and sucked the salt off his fingers.

Sleep was something that Peter did not want to talk about. The only time he was able to sleep was with the aid of medication. Even then, it was hard. Peter would eventually wake up in a cold sweat unable to tell if he was real or not. He kept having strange flashbacks to an orange landscape where he was nothing. It felt so real that he believed it. 

Other times he would dream of May and Ben. Strange memories that had been altered. It was like they were offering him to go home. And every time Peter would hesitate. Just before he would grab their hands back he was pulled back into his body. When he awoke his body felt slow. Like it was trying to wake up after a long nap. He had to focus on being able to move because he felt heavy. Sometimes he would feel the same pain he felt as he used the infinity stones. Those moments were the worst. It was almost impossible to stay quiet due to the pain coursing through his body, but he did. Peter didn’t want to make anyone worry about him more. If he admitted to what was going on then he would have more than just being constantly watched to deal with.

“I think it’d be good if you talked to someone.” Rhodey stole a French fry, “Not saying me either.”

Peter rolled his eyes. No way was he going to go cry about what he had to go through to some shrink. They had tried to send him to one many times before, but every time Peter told them no. The boy wanted to know when they would finally stop trying to convince him to go. He was fine. Hell, he was eating grilled cheese and French fries without crying once. He was the epitome of mental health.

“I’m-“

“Fine,” Rhodey cut the boy off smiling sadly, “I know…”

Peter hated seeing that expression. It made him feel guilty. He wanted to apologize for doing that to him.

Rhodey cleared his throat and scooted out of the chair. He walked over beside Peter and patted his shoulder softly, “No one expects you to be ‘ _ fine’  _ Pete. Like I’ve said before, it’s perfectly okay to not be fine. That’s why you have us. To help you get there.”

The man waited a second then began to walk away. Peter tossed the sandwich back onto the tray it was sitting on. His appetite suddenly gone. Just the thought of putting that anywhere near his face making his stomach curl.

“Hey,” Peter turned around and saw Rhodey smirking at him, “Do us all a favor and get back to your room before Tony tears through this place with his bare hands trying to find you.”

Peter nodded back. 

At least he got 3 minutes of peace.

* * *

Tony hated press conferences. He thought they were stupid. That was the main reason why he always tried to avoid them. Usually, Pepper was able to take care of them by herself so he wouldn’t have to deal with it. This time there was no avoiding it. Morgan had caught a stomach bug so that put Pepper on the sidelines for this one. 

The man grumbled a curse as he fixed the cuffs on his suit. He did not want to do this. Tony knew the minute he walked in that room it would become a whole new discussion about Stark Industries and his own personal relationships. There was no way that the reporters in that room would only ask questions about what the Avengers are now. No talk of the Sokovian Acords either.

After walking around the newly renovated Stark Tower for 20 minutes, Tony finally found his destination. However there was already someone there leaning against the wall messing with a pair of glasses in his hands.

_ Peter. _

That boy was going to give him a heart attack. Tony had specifically said that he wanted to do this alone. He had the most experience and he just wanted to get in and out quick. There was no need for any special visits from any of the other members of the team. Peter was also put in this category because he was supposed to still be on bed rest. Seeing the boy dressed in his own suit standing outside of the door only made his blood pressure rise. That kid just couldn’t listen to anyone for his own sake.

“What are you doing?” Tony said bluntly. 

Peter jumped and quickly took the glasses off his face, “Uhh waiting.”

He raised an eyebrow. Peter should have been able to sense he was coming with his freaky sixth sense. A new ability that he had that freaked him out honestly.

The man pursed his lips, “Waiting for what exactly? Someone to come pick you up and put you in bed?”

Peter opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it. He pointed a finger to the door behind him, “Well, I heard about the conference and Peppers with Morgan so…Someone has to do it, so I just-I mean I’ve don’t these before. Just answer a few questions and then sit there so they can take pictures and leave. Easy peasy.”

_ This kid is going to give me an aneurysm one day. _

__ The door behind Peter opened and a man walked out with a clipboard. He had his head down so he couldn’t see Tony giving both him and Peter an annoyed look.

“They are ready whenever Mr. Parker.” The man scribbled something down on the board, “Tough crowd, good luck. Can’t be any worse than-“ The man quickly shut his mouth when looked up to see Tony Stark glaring at him. He visibly gulped then turned to Peter. The boy held his head in his hand.

“Thank you Ryan.” The man took his praise then walked away while avoiding the piercing stare Tony was giving him.

Tony turned back to Peter to demand that he went back to bed, but the boy beat him to it. Peter put the glasses on again, “Listen, I know you hate doing these so just sit this one out. I promise you can do as many as you want after this one, just let me handle it. Things are different now.”

Tony didn’t like the straight face that adorned Peter's face. So serious and blank. It didn’t suit him. He wanted to see him smile and joke. He missed the word vomit that seemed endless. He had been back for 3 weeks now and Tony had yet to see any semblance of the kid that he had grown to know. 

The boy didn’t wait for him to answer. He swiftly turned on his heel and went through the door. Leaving Tony alone in the gray hallway. He could hear the shouts through the oak doors in front of him. 

Tony decided that he would listen to the kid. Maybe the way to Peter now was to listen to him. Giving him the benefit of the doubt. He was right, things were different than how they were 5 years ago. So, Tony settled to lean against the wall where he had seen Peter when he arrived. 

He would wait for him. No matter how long it took.

* * *

Peter was fine.

Rapid flashing lights didn’t bother him. People screaming questions over each other so loud to be heard wasn’t a problem. 

He was used to this. Peter had dealt with this for 5 years. He was experienced. 

He was fine.

The way his breaths came out too quick was normal. It was just stuffy in the room because of all the people. His senses were just on overdrive because of all the stimulation. There was nothing wrong. He shouldn’t be feeling like something was going to attack him at any moment. 

The reason why his chest felt too tight was because he hadn’t drunk enough water. Pepper always told him that he didn’t drink enough of it. He should start to listen to her about that.

The way his hand shook when someone mentioned that titans name was just shock. The fear that he felt inside was irrational. His glasses hid the panic in his eyes. 

He was fine.

Peter ignored the rush of questions and pushed through the security to get through the door. He just needed a second of fresh air. Maybe a glass of water. Pepper was always on him for not drinking enough.

He was absolutely fine.

Peter ignored Tony Stark as he quickly stood up to him. He ignored the hurt look in his eyes and kept walking down the hall. He just needed to be alone for a few minutes. With a cup of water. That’d make Peppers day. 

Peter was doing okay.

He was only lightheaded because he hadn’t eaten anything today. It was hard dealing with a crazy fast metabolism. The black spots dancing in his vision were just because of low blood sugar. Definitely had nothing to do with how quick his breaths were coming out of his mouth. 

He was okay.

Peter ran a hand along the wall to keep himself upright. Just a few more steps and he would be in his room. Then he could grab one of those disgusting energy bars Bruce had made for his metabolism and drink some water. In ten minutes, he’d be good as new and then finish the conference. 

Peter was okay.

The boy fell to his knees as soon as the door shut behind him. He tried sucking in breath after breath, but his chest was too tight. He fell on his arm letting out choking noises. Tears gathered in his eyes. There was nothing wrong, he just swallowed wrong. He just needed a second to catch his breath.

He was going to be fine.

Peter pressed his back to the door. He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled hard. All he needed was something else to focus on than the way his chest denied the need to breath. It took another long second of being deprived of the air he needed until his chest collapsed. Peter sucked in a large breath and turned and coughed violently. More spots danced in his vision at the sudden movement. 

He sat there listening to Edith’s soft voice as she calmly talked to him. Her voice helped Peter relax against the door and focus on his breathing. It was a feature that came in handy more times than Peter would like to admit. He was utterly exhausted by the time he was able to breath without his chest constricting in pain. There was no way he was going to get back up and deal with the room of reporters. Someone off of his PR team would take care of it. In a few hours there would be articles talking about how he left and was a menace, but he would deal with that later. Right now, all Peter wanted to do was be alone. He needed 5 minutes away from everything.

What he really wanted though, was to be free of his mind.

Peter wasn’t okay, but he would be for everyone else.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one, and once again I am so, so sorry about the wait time. That was ridiculous and I feel awful.  
> Stay safe!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully, Wednesdays are the worst days of the week...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait...It's been a hot second, but here are about 13,400 words that I jumbled together for an ending...I hope you enjoy!

Tony knew that the world was bound to be different when he suddenly appeared back on that wretched planet with the so-called ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’. However, the man knew of some things that would never change.

  1. Cheeseburgers. He was planning on eating so many cheeseburgers that he would probably end up in a food coma.
  2. Pepper. She would be there to whip his ass a new one for going off into space without saying a proper goodbye.
  3. Happy. He would complain about something.
  4. Rhodey. The only person with a single brain cell.
  5. Peter. The kid would be there telling him everything that had happened and be there 24/7.



Well, he thought those things would never change. Funny how people can change.

Peter Parker had single-handedly avoided all interactions with Tony after the press conference. He could only get the slightest glimpse of the boy working alone in a lab. Back hunched over a long table and loud music coming from the room. Or he would hear the boy yelling at someone, clearly exasperated, while locked behind his own office. The boy had made himself so busy that he hadn’t even spoken to Morgan. Which, according to Pepper, was something she had never witnessed from Peter. 

To say that Tony was worried would be an understatement. 

Today would be different. Tony made himself get up early and go to the training room where he knew Peter would be. Steve had helped him figure that one out. The soldier had been forced to go on his morning run outside due to the training room always being locked in the mornings.

Tony made quick work with the locked door with Edith. As soon as the door opened he took the glasses off and pocketed them in his jacket. The lights were dim and none of the equipment was out. The man almost turned away assuming that Peter just had all rooms locked in the morning. 

Before he turned away he heard something crash ahead of him. A quiet curse followed the sound of glass breaking.

“Pete?” Tony said as he crept forward to the noise.

There wasn’t an answer so Tony continued creeping closer to where he heard the glass. He took another step forward and heard crunching under his shoe. Thankfully he had decided to wear a thicker shoe.

Ahead of him sat a boy with his arms wrapped around his legs and head tucked in between them. Tony knew it was Peter. He could tell by the fluffy brown hair that laid messily on his head. Tony knelt down beside him and frowned at the big pile of bottles beside him. They were all empty or almost there. Tony frowned. He had heard some of Peter's little adventures with alcohol from Pepper and none of them ended well. It broke his heart knowing that Peter- selfless and caring Peter Parker had turned to drown his own problems in the same way he had. It was so out of character from the boy he had known. 

“Hey Pete, what are you doing here?” Tony placed a hand on the boy's knee, his heart yearning to just bring him into his arms and hold him.

“Leave me alone.”

Peter's words were quiet, muffled by his head being between his knees. Tony was able to hear it though. He had assumed that the words would be extremely slurred based on the pile of empty bottles beside Peter, but his voice was steady. 

“Well I would if you haven't been ignoring me, Pete,” Tony said trying to lighten the mood, he wasn't really one to deal with feelings well.

Peter did not respond. He curled further into himself which made Tony’s hand fall off of his knee. 

Tony sighed. He pushed the bottles away from Peter and scooted beside the boy. Tony ignored the huff of annoyance that came from the boy. 

Tony raised a brow then grabbed a random bottle; he inspected it thoughtfully, “I didn't really take you like a scotch person.”

Still no response. That was fine though, Tony had all day.

He grabbed another bottle, “Ah, amaretto, so you do have some taste.”

“I see you're a fan of whiskey, didn't think you’d have enough hair on your chest for that one.”

“Tequila? Oh God, you're going to make me throw up just looking at this bottle.”

“How much vodka have you drunk? This haul is pretty impressive.”

Peter cursed under his breath and scampered to his feet. He turned around and glared down at Tony. Peter's eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were sunken in.

Peter pointed a finger at him and yelled, “Why can't you just listen! Leave me alone!”

The boy turned on his heel toward the exit. Tony got back to his feet as well and followed Peter calmly. Tony leaned against a wall with his arms across his chest. He watched as Peter tried to open the door but failed. 

“Karen, unlock the door now,” Peter said, his shoulders rising and dropping.

“I can’t Peter, my control over the training room was overridden.”

Peter growled under his breath. He punched the door, leaving a fist imprint on it. He turned around quickly, “Open the door, Tony.”

The older man pursed his lips and raised his shoulders, “Sorry, kiddo, no can do.”

Peter closed his eyes. After taking several deep breaths, he reopened them, “What do you want.”

Tony pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, “Just wanted to talk,” he continued to creep closer to the boy.

“Well, I’m kinda preoccupied at the moment, so maybe I’ll be able to squeeze in a heart to heart later.”

Tony frowned at the boy. It was obvious that Peter was uncomfortable just standing there. There was nothing more than Peter wanting to scamper away to his room or anywhere else that he could be alone. 

“Well, it looks like we're both stuck in here right now, so why don't we have a nice little chit chat,” Tony settled on a bench across from Peter.

Peter took a deep breath, then settled down on a bench. His fists were turning white from his grip on the sides of the bench. It wouldn't have shocked Tony if the leathery material would rip at any moment.

“Well,” Peter mumbled, “You have me, hostage, what do you want to talk about.”

This time Tony sighed. This was not going to be an easy conversation. He was silently hoping that Peter would be more open and accepting to talk. That was obviously not going to be the case. 

“How are you doing?” Tony said.

Peter gave him an incredulous look, then chuckled, “How am I doing? Really?”

Okay, Tony had to admit to himself as well that that was a dumb way to start this conversation.

“Did you get your lessons from Pepper on how to talk to me about my feelings?” Peter cocked his head to the side, sticking his lip out mockingly, “You’re doing great, what's your next line? ‘ _ I’m always here to talk _ ’?”

Tony clenched his jaw. Here he was hoping to just be able to talk to Peter. Tony was hoping for a nice and easy conversation where he could get to unravel Peter. The sass Peter was delivering was quickly grating in his nerves. 

“Peter, I’m worried about you, all I want to do is talk,” Tony said instead of dishing his own sass right back at the boy.

Tony made a mental list to buy Pepper an extra pair of shoes for having to deal with his own attitude.

  
  


“No need for you to be worried, I am doing just fine.” 

  
  


Tony raised an eyebrow at the boy, “Really?”

  
  


Peter forced a smile and nodded, “Really.”

  
  


“Huh,” Tony replied while rubbing his hand on his chin, “Because those bags under your eyes are giving me a different answer to that.”

Peter just shrugged, “I have a lot of work to catch up on, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to actually run a company.”

  
  


“Stop lying,” Tony stood, “Stop deflecting, just stop Peter.”

  
  


Peter huffed and shook his head, “If you want me to stop, then leave me alone. Like I asked. It goes both ways, Tony.”

The older man tried to ignore the flare of hurt that blossomed in his chest. Peter always called him Mr. Stark. At first, it had annoyed him to no end and made him feel like his father, but as time went on he grew to like it. It didn't feel formal and strict when Peter had said it. It was endearing. That was just Peter's thing. He always addressed someone by Mr. and Mrs. Hearing Peter call him Tony with that anger in his voice made him feel sick.

“Now like I said, “ Peter walked closer to the door, “I have a full schedule today.” 

Peter grabbed the door handle and pulled hard. The entire door creaked then separated from its hinges. Tony only stared wide-eyed at the door. Too shocked to believe that Peter had just ripped the door from its hinges. 

Peter sighed then dropped the door on the ground. He craned his neck to the side and sighed, “Karen put a new door for the training room on the to-do list for today.”

“Sure thing Peter.”

Without another word, Peter walked out of the training room leaving Tony alone once again. 

* * *

“Nat didn't have a lot of people she was close with,” Clint Barton cleared his throat and shifted through the papers in his hands. He glanced back up to the small group of people in front of him, “But she had us. And that was more than enough for her.”

“She gave her life up for us. For everyone. We would still be living in that hell if she didn't sacrifice herself. She gave her life to the world. She brought my family back.”

Clint was not an openly emotional man. He was a trained spy. One of Shield’s best. He knew how to keep his emotions in check.

“Sometimes I find myself wishing that we just turned away from that stupid planet and came back here. She would still be with us then. It doesn't feel right that we won and she isn't here with us to see that. She has always been here with us.”

Clint tried to ignore the absence of Bruce Banner. He knew the scientist hadn’t been taking it well since the battle was over. He had been reclusive. Only found in his personal lab alone or sometimes you could hear his yells from far away. No doubt taking his frustration out on some harmless trees in the forest.

“While we were there, I begged Nat to let me do it. I...I did bad things. Horrible, irremediable things that I’m ashamed of. The blood on my hands...I begged her to let me do it. I thought it would have made me feel better. Sacrificing myself for all the people I hurt. But she told me, “You have to go back to your family.” And I wanted to tell her that too, but I couldn't. She was already gone.”

Clint felt numb. It was like he had lost a limb, and he hasn't found his balance yet. The world around him was gray. Why did the world do this? It takes people that are so full of life and hands them the shitiest of cards, that are so good, and then it takes them away. It wasn't fair. Clint didn’t believe that it was fair that he- the one who went on a crazy murder high- got to live when the one who fought every day to find a new way to save everyone died.

“All we can do now is go on living. That's what Nat would have wanted.” Clint pursed his lips as he gathered his papers, he tried to ignore the casket beside him, but he couldn't help but take a look at the empty casket.

There wasn't even a body to bury. 

Even in death, the world gave Natasha the shitty hand. 

No one else came up to the podium to speak. The people in the chairs remained there. Every single one of them lost in thought. Thor was the first to leave, he said he had matters to take care of in New Asgard. Slowly after the god left, many others followed. Clint and Steve were the last two there. Clint didn't make any moves to go closer to the soldier and Steve likewise for Clint. The pair stayed in their respective chairs and said nothing. 

There wasn't anything else to say anymore. 

* * *

Peter had thought with all the craziness that had gone on with Thanos and half of the world coming back to the living that things in New York would calm down a little bit. Of course, that did not happen. Apparently, every single villain that he had fought two times over decided that right now was the perfect time to poke their heads out again. All the chaos was just the thing they needed to get their inspiration back.

Scorpion decided that it was his turn this week.

“Karen, get...get Bru-Bruce.”

The AI had responded, but Peter wasn't able to make out what exactly was said. His vision was fading in and out of focus and his ears were not properly working. 

Somehow in the fight, Gargan had gotten him with that venom. Peter absolutely hated that shit.

The last time he had gotten hit with Scorpion’s venom he had almost died. If Bruce hasn't used his quick thinking and was able to find an antidote, then he would be 6 feet underground right now. Thankfully, Bruce had concocted enough of the antidote so there were extras. All Peter had to do was not die as he tried to swing back to the compound as fast as he could.

Keyword: Tried.

One moment Peter was swinging through the air, desperately trying to ignore the way the moving scenery was making his stomach roll, then his face was mere inches from the ground. Somehow, he was able to move quick enough so his shoulder was the first to impact the ground. A wave of pain washed over him. He clenched his teeth. Bile rose up to his throat, but Peter was able to keep it down. 

He cracked one eye open and looked up at the stars above him. Peter wasn't an expert on the solar system. He couldn't take a glance at the sky and tell someone else what constellations were in view. That didn’t mean he didn't like to watch them. They were so bright, so full of life and energy. Also, they were dangerous, in an instant one could implode and make a supernova then swallow the whole Earth.

This time, Peter couldn't hold the bile in his throat any longer. He managed to throw his weight to the side and he wretched.

A mix of green and red bile spewed onto the pavement. Peter smiled, green and red were Christmas colors. Christmas was always Mays favorite holiday. She would get out the Elvis vinyl and play them all day. 

Peter groaned and flopped down on his back. He ignored the warnings popping up on his screen and ripped the mask off. It didn't even matter. Nothing mattered anymore. He could sit here and die and no one would bat an eyelash. He was just a stupid kid.

Death would be a mercy. He could finally rest and stop hurting so much all the time.

“Peter!” Footsteps raced to him.

His head rolled to the side. Ben was running to him. Why was Ben here?

Panic coursed through his veins, Ben wasn't supposed to be here. He needed to go back home. It wasn't safe out here at night.

Peter pushed through the ache in his bones and shoved the bile down as he raced to his feet. He had to get to Ben, or else he was going to get shot again. It would be his fault he died. He couldn't let him die again, he could stop it. He had to.

“Ben! Down...Get d-down!” He yelled.

Peter's feet didn't move fast enough. A gunshot rang out amidst the silent night. Peter felt it as if the bullet had pierced his own heart. In front of him, blood gathered onto Ben’s shirt. His knees gave out first. They landed hard on the pavement. Peter sprinted to the man and held him upright.

“No, no, no, no, not again,” Tears leaked from his eyes as he placed his hands firmly on his uncle’s chest. This was supposed to help the bleeding. This was supposed to work, but it wasn't working.

“Peter, calm down, look at me,” Peter didn't care that Ben's voice didn't sound like how it used to.

“I’m sorry! I couldn't-I couldn't save you, it’s my fault, it’s all my fault Ben!” 

Strong hands suddenly grasped onto his wrists. Ben wasn't supposed to be that strong, it was impossible. He was bleeding out in front of him.

“Oh, are you always going to be this gullible Peter?”

He looked up and met eyes with Quentin Beck. Peter would never forget those dark green eyes that had ruined any chance of a normal life for him. He recoiled back and fell through the pavement. Peter reached his arms out but was unable to grasp onto anything. He continued falling listening to Beck but unable to see him.

“I thought you would have grown up by now Peter,” Beck taunted him, “ It seems that you just never learn do you.”

“You really need to learn not to trust everything that welcomes you with a smile.”

Peter grasped his ears, “Shut up!”

“You need to wake up Peter,” Beck chuckled, “Wake up.”

The ground underneath Peter suddenly became solid. He gasped for breath and scampered to his feet. More bile rose in his throat. The orange landscape around him tilted.

“You really thought you would win so easily, pest?”

Peter whipped around only to be knocked back onto the ground. Above him, the mad titan stood. All six infinity stones gleaming in the golden gauntlet. His heart began to race. He didn't stand a chance against the being.

“As I said, I am inevitable, I am prophecized to cleanse the universe.” Thanos said as he walked closer to the boy, “You have gotten in my way too many times, your demise will be slow. You will watch those you care for suffer. And there will be nothing you can do to delay your future any longer.”

Vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around his arms and legs holding him in place. Thanos gestured a hand behind him and another being came forth. The being was dragging a person behind them. Peter craned his head to the side begging that it wasn't someone he knew. He had already lost so many people, he couldn't handle losing another.

“I figured we would start with none other than Tony Stark, considering he is the only thing close to your family that you have left.”

The being dropped Tony carelessly on the ground and walked away. Thanos unsheathed the sword on his hip with a smile dancing on his lips.

“I hope they remember you,” Thanos raised the sword.

Tony turned to face Peter, disgust adorning his features, “This is all your fault. My blood is on your hands.”

The sword came down, impaling Tony. The man did not scream, he continued on staring at the boy. Peter cried out and pulled against the vines. He couldn't sit here and watch everyone die. He needed to break free. He had to help, he had to try.

Thanos knelt in front of the boy, “There is nothing you can do. You are a failure. Everyone you love will die because of you Peter, acceptance is the only option you have left.”

“You have to wake up,” Thanos raised his sword once again and shoved it through his chest. 

Peter's breath caught in his throat, but it did not hurt. His eyes began dropping low and he could've sworn that he was on pavement instead of orange ash. There weren't vines holding him in place, it was hands. Warm hands holding him upright so he wouldn't fall over. Instead of the mad titan glowering in his face it was Tony Stark whispering assurances to him. 

The boy allowed his eyes to close. He was safe here.

* * *

“I’d say he’ll wake up soon,” Bruce Banner adjusted the clipboard under his arm, “Probably a little groggy from the medicine still, but it should wear off soon.”

Pepper placed a hand on his shoulder, “Thanks.”

Bruce nodded once at Pepper then turned to Tony and nodded. He walked out of the room leaving the two adults alone with a sleeping Peter Parker between them. 

Tony put his head in his hands and sighed. That was too close. If Peter had not called Bruce, then he would have died. That was something that Tony knew he couldn't handle. He couldn't lose Peter already. He had so much life still left in front of him.

Pepper rested her head on top of Peter's hair. Her lips were pursed together and her hand gently brushed against his face. It was the most motherly that Tony had seen her be with Peter. It didn't shock him; he knew Pepper would make an amazing mother. She was gentle and patient. Two things a mother should always have. Just seeing the interaction between the two made Tony’s love for the woman only grow more. 

Pepper planted a soft kiss on Peter’s head then sat back in her chair facing Tony, “I left Morgan in my room so I'm going to go back in there so she isn't alone, I'm assuming you want to stay here right?”

Tony nodded his head. He watched Pepper as she stole another glance at Peter before sighing and walking out of the door. Without her there to distract him, Tony felt some of the panic he was hiding slip out of the cracks. The slight buzzing of the machines around Peter only fueled that rising anxiety. His hands shook and his breathing was quickly becoming labored. 

It was the second time that Peter had almost died since he came back and there was nothing he could have done to stop it. 

Just knowing that Peter had been in this situation more than a dozen times while he was gone terrified him.

Peter could have died, and Tony would not have even known.

That scared the living shit out of him.

Tony got up and moved to the chair beside Peter. He just needed to see that he was okay. That he wasn't cold and not breathing. He needed to see those big brown eyes open and filled with energy and happiness again. But that wasn't something that Peter had anymore. He didn't have that same spark in his eye anymore. Life had worn him down again and again. He always had his guard up. No more of that innocence that had been Peter left. It broke his heart seeing Peter like this. 

Even in his sleep Peter looked worn down by life. Tony wondered to himself when the last time Peter had felt peace.

“Shit,” Peter groaned under his breath, “Lights down now.”

The lights in the room immediately dimmed to Peter's order. Peter tried to bring his hand to his face, but the heart monitor on his finger got caught and restricted his movement. Tony just sat and watched as Peter fumbled with his other hand to take the monitor off cursing under his breath as his other hand got caught in the wires around him.

Peter sighed and threw his hands to the side. He turned to Tony flustered, “Well? You gonna sit and watch me suffer or you gonna help me out here?”

Tony took a deep breath and laid back in his chair, “Definitely going to watch you suffer.”

Peter laughed, “Wouldn't be the first time someone told me that.”

The smile instantly vanished from Tony's face. He hated how Peter was able to say that so nonchalantly; like it was a normal thing for people to watch him suffer and do nothing to help. He tried to tell himself that it was normal. It was the life of a person who continuously put their life on the line for others and fought against the bad people. It was just hard to hear coming from the boy. 

“You need to call backup before you go and do anything like that again.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, “It was fine. I had it handled perfectly fine.”

“Really?” Tony raised an eyebrow and nodded toward Peter, “Because ‘perfectly fine’ doesn't usually end up with a person almost overdosing and dying in the middle of the street in New York.”

Peter sighed but did not respond. He didn't move to move the annoying wires on him either. It was like all the fight just left his body. The faraway gaze in his eyes reminded Tony of the first time he had ever met Peter Parker all those years ago.

_ “Why are you doing this?” Tony asked the boy in front of him, “I gotta know, what's your MO? What gets you out of that twin bed in the mornings? _

_ The boy seemed tired of the question. As if whatever made him decide that he was going to go around and fight for the little people of New York was haunting him. It wasn't a look he ever wanted to see on such a young face. Such a worn down and tired expression on someone so young just wasn't right. _

_ “Because...Because I’ve been me my whole life, and I’ve had these powers for six months,” Peter wrung his fingers together and looked back up at Tony, “I read books, and I make computers.” _

_ Tony nodded, he did his research on the boy to already know he was MIT material. Top of his class at Mid-Town. Excelled in everything and participated in all kinds of extra-curricular. Well, everything except P.E. until recently. _

_ “And I would love to play football, but I couldn't then and I shouldn't now.” _

_ “Yea, natural, cause you're different.” _

_ Peter nodded, “Yea, exactly, but I can't tell anybody that, so I’m not.” _

_ Tony leaned forward on his knees, waiting for the boy to get to the whole point of this. He could tell by the faraway look in Peter's eyes that he didn't want to say what truly made him do what he did. _

_ Peter sighed, “Look...When you can do the things that I can but you don't and then the bad things happen...they happen because of you.” Peter looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. _

_ Tony didn't know what Peter thought, whatever bad thing that happened was his fault. He could almost guarantee that whatever it was wasn't actually his fault, but he knew first hand how hard it was to forgive yourself for something you couldn't do anything about. _

It was that same look, except then Peter had gotten right back up. Back to his normal energetic and happy self. He wasn't worn down by life like how he was now. It seemed that there was nothing else left in his reserves to put on a smile and go about his business.

“Peter,” Tony said, “You can’t keep doing this to yourself. One of these days...you might not-”

“Make it back alive? Die? Don't you think I know that?” Peter interrupted flatly.

“Do you not even care? Is that what this is?” Nausea hit Tony like a truck. He couldn't accept that Peter was just throwing himself at his enemies without any care if he survived or not.

Peter just continued to stare up at the ceiling and whispered, “It doesn't matter.”

“Peter, of course, it matters. This is your life, you can't really think that.” Tony wasn't prepared for this talk. He wasn't prepared like how he was the other day in the training room. This was completely unprecedented. The panic growing in his chest only increased with the silence coming from Peter. He just wanted to hear the boy smile and laugh it off with a joke. Peter couldn't really think that low of his life right? He has been through Hell and back, but this was Peter Parker! Happy, energetic, brilliant Peter Parker

Except the thing was this wasn't the same Peter Parker that Tony had known. This Peter Parker was worn down and  _ so _ tired. The ride through Hell wore him down and he had changed. He had to. Change was inevitable this time through. 

“I’m tired Tony,” Peter turned to face the man, “I’m just waiting for my clock to run out.”

“No, you have so much Peter. Please, trust me on that.” Tony swallowed, his mouth was incredibly dry. 

“I know you've looked through and saw a bunch of the shit that’s happened while you were gone.” Peter turned back to the ceiling, “It’s been hard, but I did it. Now? I cant keep putting myself through this.”

“Part of the journeys’ the end.”

Tony shook his head. No way was he going to have this kind of talk with the kid. He was not going to sit here and listen to this boy talk about him dying and not even caring. Peter shouldn't have to feel like this. No one should have to feel like this. 

“No, Peter this isn't you.” Tony grabbed Peter’s hand to make him look at him, “You are not-This-Just no.”

Peter shook his head somberly, “You don’t know me. Not anymore.”

“Dammit, Peter!” Tears pricked Tony’s eyes, “I know you! I found you and thought you were some nerdy kid that had some freak accident and I brought you into a war! I know you! You're the kid that I ignored and let you get dropped in a lake! You’re the kid that got way in over their head at first, but still fought despite everything! You're the kid that can make crazy shit and solve genius-level problems, but almost fail history! You’re the kid that loves to play with legos and watch old movies and eat pizza! You are the kid that made me even think I wanted a family! All because of you! Peter, I fucking know you because I love you!”

“You’re like a son to me Peter,” Tony took a deep breath, “I don't care if you don't think I know you, but I do. You can hide anything you want behind that smile that doesn't reach your eyes and by looking put together in a suit, but you can't fool me.”

Peter scoffed and pulled himself up so he was upright and facing Tony, “You don't get it.”

“I think I get plenty,” Tony said, “Remember who you’re talking to Peter.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Oh, yeah, my bad, I'm talking to Tony Stark. Genius, philanthropist. Grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth. Had daddy issues. Oh and he’s also a superhero! Wow, I’m talking to Iron Man.”

The boy's expression turned sour and hate laced his words, “Don't you forget who you're talking to. Peter Parker. Spiderman. The guy who was framed for murder, whose identity was revealed and made everyone want to throw me in the RAFT. You know that place really well, right? You went and checked it out a few times during the Sokovia mess. My only living relative died when I was rotting away on some stupid spaceship. I’m just the stupid kid trying to play grownup while everyone else takes a shit on me.”

“I’m tired of this,” Peter deflated, “I’m so goddamn tired.”

Tony sighed. It didn’t take brains to see how utterly exhausted Peter was. Tony understood, he was beaten down in ways he never would have thought possible, but he kept going on. He had a family to live for. Tony had just hoped that this small dysfunctional family would have given Peter some life as well.

Did Tony blame Peter for it? 

No. Not one little bit.

Did Tony accept it?

No. He wouldn’t accept that Peter was willing to lay his life down with the acceptance of dying already seeped into his bones.

The man grabbed Peter’s hand and tapped his face. Peter dragged his eyes to meet Tony’s. He took a moment to search the brown eyes of the excitement and energy that used to course through Peter's very being, but couldn't find a trace. He pulled the boy into his arm tightly too afraid to open his mouth. He didn't know what could possibly spew out or if anything could. His throat was tight, clenching on the words that he didn't know how to say. 

Tony stayed there until he heard Peter's soft breaths come out evenly and deep. 

Life was unfair to those who truly deserved the world. 

* * *

“And then they lived happily ever after.”

“That's it?” The little brown-headed girl frowned, “Nothin’ else?”

Peter chuckled and ruffled the girl’s hair that sat next to him, “What do you mean ‘that’s it’ Starlight?”

Morgan sighed and flopped back onto her bed dramatically waving her arms in the air, “I don’t wanna listen to _baby_ stories Petey, I’m a big girl!”

Peter smiled and laid beside Morgan simply enjoying watching her ramble about not wanting to read Cinderella and Snow White. He had missed this. Not worrying about work he needed to be doing holed up in his office or running back and forth from the press conference to press conference, and especially web-slinging around New York to take down a few thugs. Being able to spend a whole day with her had greatly improved his mood. And now that the day was coming to a close Peter couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia when Morgan was first born and he had only put her and Pepper as his highest priority. He missed being holed up and separated from the rest of the world holding the small girl in his arms as she slept serenely. 

“Petey! Are you even listenin’ to me!” Small hands were slapped to his cheeks and Morgan scowled at him.

Another chuckle came from the boy, “Of course I am Starlight, but I really like these stories.”

“Why.” Morgan huffed bluntly.

Peter cocked his head to the side and bashed his eyes, “Because I’m still a little girl.”

At that moment the door to the room opened and Pepper Potts stood with her arms across her chest. Despite her menacing stance the smile that adorned her face said that she was not upset at all. 

“Now what are you doing still up little one?”

Morgana held the storybook up, “Petey was reading me a story!”

“I’m sure he was,” Pepper made her way to the bed and sat on the edge, “But now it’s time for you to get some shut-eye.”

Peter waited for the girl to get her groaning out of the way before he leaned down to give her a peck on the forehead, “Sleep tight.”

“Don’t let the radioactive spider bite!” Morgan finished quickly digging further into her covers.

Peter quietly pulled the door shut behind him and made his way to the kitchen. Ending this peaceful day at the end of a few bottles didn't seem like a bad idea to him.

* * *

“It’s been a month since that last scare with that weird-ass lizard guy-”

“Scorpion.”

“-Yes, and I mean he's been better? I guess but he still can't even look me in the face. He’s said maybe 10 words to me...maybe less?”

Bruce scratched at his head looking down at the pacing of Tony. The man was starting to make him dizzy from his fast pace back and forth that seemed to never end. Just ramble, after ramble, after ramble. For a simple scheduled lab day that had been in the works for a few weeks, it was starting to become a therapy session that Bruce did not know if he was qualified to give advice to or not.

“Believe me when I tell you I have been trying nonstop to get him alone. I've tried everything! Umm, I asked if he wanted to watch Star Wars one day, go to his favorite deli-Delmars- back where he used to live, maybe some little lab pro-quo with pizza-like how we used to do every week. Hell, I’ve turned into those basic kids that want to go on coffee dates just to talk to the kid!”

“Well, I bet he is busy and all with the whole crew coming back after being dust for so long and then there is this new idea he’s been playing with about cleaner sustainable energies that he's trying to get a patent on.” Bruce gingerly sat on the lab table behind him; the last thing he wanted was to add a broken lab table on the list of embarrassing things he has done since reverting himself to being both the Hulk and Bruce Banner at the same time. 

Tony abruptly stopped pacing and pointed a finger at him, “That it! Brucey you’re a genius!”

“Yes, we’ve been over this many times Tony, I am indeed a genius.”

This time Tony responded to his snark with his very famous, _ very exaggerated  _ eye roll, “Not what I was talking about, obviously, between the two of us my IQ and overall charm clearly outrank you in all ways in and out genius wise.”

“Mhm,” Bruce adjusted his glasses, “There’s the Tony Snark I remember.”

“Tony Snark! Excuse you-”

“Hey Mr. Banner, I was doing some more analysis on that genetic makeup you sent me and I found some interesting things if you want to take a look right now or I could leave it instead.” Peter walked into the room fully engrossed in the multitude of papers in his hands to notice that Tony was standing completely still across the room.

Bruce moved from the table to take the papers out of Peter's hands laughing, “Peter how many times do I have to tell you, call me Bruce.”

“No can do  _ doc _ .” Peter adjusted the glasses adorning his face, “I was able to find a way to splice parts of your original DNA from Hulk DNA, but there are a lot of holes and we could try gene therapy to make up for those holes, but right now there are a lot of  _ if’s _ . Right now I can tell you that this can’t be safely done and it could end up with you six feet underground, but with more research and testing on small controlled DNA I bet we could find a way that it could be done.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce saw Tony step forward, “Bruce...Why didn't you tell me about this? I could’ve helped...I still can help.”

Peter quickly turned his head, obviously shocked that Tony was even there. Tony did not avert his gaze to Peter though, it stayed directly on Bruce. The one time the boy held his complete attention and Tony was not even going to acknowledge it. 

“I didn’t want to bother you, Tony, we’ve...Peter has been helping me with this for a while. At first, he didn’t even realize it was about me because he didn't know I did this.” He held his palms open, “You just got back, you have an amazing wife and a daughter. Peter and I have been looking into this for a while and we both decided that you shouldn't have to be brought into this.”

Tony now turned his attention to Peter, disbelief, confusion, and anger all running its course on his face. 

“You knew about this and didn’t tell me.” It wasn’t a question. It was a direct statement.

Peter nodded and without missing a beat replied, “I did.”

“Unbelievable,” Tony scoffed, “Absolutely unbelievable.” 

To Bruce’s surprise, Peter was the first to break the silence.

“You do realize you can’t be mad about this, right?”

Tony’s head whipped back to the boy faster than a spring being released, “Excuse me, but I think I have every damn right to be pissed off about this! Come on, both of you should realize that I could have and would have helped with this. We could be further in research, trying different techniques. Hell, maybe we would have figured it out with another pair of eyes!”

Peter crossed his arms, “You done yet?”

Bruce closed his eyes. For once he wished that Peter would stop talking himself into a bigger grave than what it already was.

Tony stood flabbergasted, stumbling over what definitely was a plethora of sassy assholish remarks just waiting to be set free. 

“The whole reason behind not getting you involved was because of the time you missed out on. We both wanted to give you that time you missed back. Why pull you into something that we have already been studying and figuring out. It’d be selfish. The whole reason you’re even back here and not a pile of dust is because some of us felt bad for you missing out on what you missed.” Peter took the papers back from the table, “So next time, don’t get FOMO, just think about why I even did what I did, cause it wasn't easy.”

The boy was gone after that. No one able to get another word in before the large lab doors softly clicked back into place. 

Tony turned to Bruce who took a deep breath, “Well...I’d say that was more than 10 words.”

The look on Tony's face could kill until he turned back to the doors where it turned somber, “Yeah, guess it was huh.”

* * *

Steve had noticed Bucky randomly leaving their private area at the compound multiple times, and every time Steve had respected his friend. Bucky was his own man. He wasn't under Hydra’s control anymore. He could do what he pleased. He was not bound to one place. 

Steve respected his friend, but curiosity is what killed the cat. 

That is how Steve Rogers found himself with a pair of binoculars and a damn good hiding spot to find out where the Hell he went for so long. One could guess the initial shock that ran through his entire being when he figured out that his friend Bucky Barnes was meeting with no other than Peter Parker. 

The pair had met once a week without fail for at least two months. Always on Wednesday around midnight. From what he could tell the two sat with each other and sipped on a beer or two, passed around a few casualties, and then parted ways. 

The supersoldier sat in an armchair closest to the large bay windows in the dining area. He liked watching the trainees run their courses on his day off. It was something that brought him back to when he first enlisted in the army. Before anything crazy happened. Back then he was normal sickly Steve Rogers that weighed a buck fifty and could hardly do a pushup. 

In front of him, he heard leather softly squish, “Reminiscing your past old man?”

Steve smirked to himself and turned to his friend, “You know, I’m getting real tired of listening to your snide comments about my age Buck.”

Bucky winked back at him and averted his gaze to the window. Steve let himself continue to stare ahead. It was amazing how much Bucky had reverted back to his old self around him. There were things that he could never lose though. The constant eyes on high alert or surveilling any room thoroughly before letting himself relax. Those things stick with you no matter what, but it was amazing seeing his friend look so calm, so at peace with himself at the moment.

“You know what I’m getting tired of Steve?”

Steve turned back to the window, “What?”

“You eavesdropping on me instead of just asking to drink a few beers with me and the kid.”

Steve turned to Bucky, mouth agape, “Why, I would never-Me? No, that, that must have-”

Bucky interrupted him by laughing, “Steve, you’re a supersoldier that makes bodybuilders go cry in their pillow every night. You aren't very hard to spot.”

The man leaned forward onto his knees looking straight into Steve’s eyes, “Listen, I’m not mad about it. At all and neither is the kid. We’d just appreciate it if gramps isn't killing our style anymore.”

Steve sighed, “Okay, but I have a question.”

Bucky leaned forward, “Shoot.”

Steve crossed his arms. He had been wondering what had provoked Bucky meeting up with Peter so long. He wondered how long they had been meeting at all. Was it an accidental meetup that they turned into something mutual? Or was there something more to it? Steve wanted to think that if it was something more than Bucky would have reached out to him, but he couldn't be certain. Neither one of them was the best at dealing with their emotions openly towards one another since Bucky had come back. 

“Why?”

“Why have we been hanging out?” Bucky finally settled into the black leather behind him, “Well, the first time we met up was a total accident, but I kept going back around that time every Wednesday and so did Peter. Sometimes we just sit and watch the stars from the window and don’t say one word to each other. Other times we just talk about what has been bothering us and I listen, or he listens. It's mutual.”

Steve nodded, satisfied with the answer but also he couldn't ignore the hurt that Bucky had turned away from him to talk about his problems. 

‘Peter,” Bucky drew his attention back to him, “He reminds me a lot of this kid that got in way over his head and had a heart to pure for this shitty world we live in. I think his name was...Steve Rogers?”

Steve chuckled to himself, thinking back to the time Natasha Romonav had told him something similar.

“Yeah, believe it or not, that isn't the first time I heard that.”

* * *

Tony cherished the time he was able to spend with his family. Being able to relax and sit down to have a meal that wasn't a fast-food cheeseburger and not interrupted once was nice. He loved being able to tuck his daughter in goodnight then go and crack open a bottle of wine and share it with his wife. Going on silly walks in the park, random car drives, and telling extravagant stories that got him in trouble with Pepper warmed his heart, but Tony Stark was a working man. Without it, he felt like he was missing something. He needed to create something or fix something at the very least. 

That’s how Tony found himself tinkering away in one of the older labs where he had somehow managed to gain access to FRIDAY so he could blare his AC/DC and drown out all thoughts while he worked. Once he started he was back into his normal groove. No time wasted, just work, and loud music. It was soothing in a way that his family was unable to prove for him. This was his normal. Shutting himself from everything minus his own inventions. 

The time flew by, hour after hour. Tony did not stop. He continued on even when FRIDAY had made a snide comment about at least getting a glass of water. 

It wasn't until he was suddenly hit by the smell of pizza did he realize how hungry he actually was. With a screwdriver still in his mouth and handkerchief in hand, Tony spun around in his chair to be greeted by a boy with a mountain of pizzas in his arms. A tuft of brown hair poked out from the side, but the pizza boxes covered his mouth so Tony was unable to hear what he said. 

“FRIDAY turn off the music dear.”

The heavy metal turned off abruptly and the brown tuft appeared again, “Can you clean the table off so I can sit the food down. I haven't grown any extra limbs yet so I can't do it.”

Tony quickly got up and cleared a corner off for Peter to sit the enormous stack of boxes down, “Extra limbs?”

Peter turned back around and grabbed a black store bag and took out various sodas and sat them on the table as well, “Yeah, ya know spiders having eight legs and all and I got it by a radioactive spider...That was a bad joke.”

Peter laughed nervously as Tony continued to wipe the excess grease off of his hands, “So what brings you down here Pete?”

Peter sighed, “I wanted to apologize.”

Tony raised a brow and Peter took that as his opportunity to continue, “I’ve been an asshole for no reason and I’m sorry. So...pizza. I don’t know about you but I think it’s around 2 A.M and I haven't eaten since yesterday's supper. It’s a wonder I’m not passed out about to die from hypoglycemic shock.”

“Peter! Eat now! Tear into one of those boxes and eat!” Tony’s eyes widened, he took a closer look at the boy and saw that he was indeed a little more unsteady on his feet than normal. 

Peter grabbed a few boxes and settled down in a chair and began inhaling his food. Tony pulled his chair from where he was working to the table and grabbed a few slices. Eating it slowly and watching Peter at the same time. In the past three months, this had been the most interaction without snarky comments he had had with Peter. 

“So,” Tony leaned back in his chair feigning indifference, “What had you busy enough for that black hole of yours to forget what food was?”

Peter's eyes snapped up to his. A steamy piece of pineapple and green olive pizza barely hanging from a string of cheese from his mouth. He quickly slurped the rest of the cheese and sat the rest of the slice down.

“Basically a lot of clean-up and then I worked on a new design of suits for everyone for a little bit.”

Tony hummed and watched as Peter dug back into the pizza furiously. It felt normal. For once, the interaction between the two seemed fluid. There wasn't a sense of timidness among the two. It was just two people simply eating pizza and doing what they loved. 

“I was thinking,” Peter took a long swig of cola from his cup, “Only if you wanted to of course...If maybe you would want to...I mean only if you would want to or if you aren't busy. I didn’t mean to interrupt what you were doing if I did. I can go and leave you to what you were doing if I did. Interrupt I mean. But-”

Tony put a hand up, “Pete.”

Peter huffed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry, I was rambling…”

Tony sighed and leaned forward on the table, “Peter, I’d love to look at what you’ve done so far. Maybe add a little more red and gold to the design for that  _ Stark _ touch.”

Peter groaned at the joke and only rolled his eyes exaggeratedly at the wink Tony threw at him, “So what, you've been back for maybe four months and you already have dad jokes?”

The man threw his arms up in defense, “Oh, I’m just getting started.”

Peter only chuckled at the response and shoved another piece of pizza in his face. Tony smiled. He could get used to this again.

* * *

“What do you mean there's been another base HYDRA has been operating at this entire time?”

“What that means is,” Nick Furry straightened his jacket; completely and utterly fed up with the incompetence of some, “That there is a fucking HYDRA base that has been operating this entire goddammed time Rogers. Keep up.”

Nick Fury was seriously beginning to regret all of his life choices. Why couldn't he have just done something normal with his life? All he got from this job was headache after headache and then, of course, the occasional faking of his own death. He just wanted to retire dammit. Spend the rest of his life completely isolated from any secret dangerous ploy that all the fucked up psychopaths seemed to pull from their asses. Living on some private island with a crystal blue sea and white sand between his toes sounded absolutely fantastic. But no, he was still here. Telling idiots that decided to play hero where the newest bad guy was and to take them down. 

“Question,” Furry couldn't help the eye roll that followed hearing Stark's voice, “We aren’t even a team. The avengers are ground zero. Private contractors if you will. Taking a leave of absence even. Th-”

“Well, assemble them,” Furry rubbed his eyebrows in an attempt to ease the growing headache, “Accords are not a problem. You just work and don’t fuck up too bad and then I’ll keep the government off your all’s asses.”

It wasn't a shock to see Steve Rogers stand at attention, give a small nod of understanding, and set out with the orders. That's how he always was. You receive direct orders, you do them. No questions asked. If only Tony Stark was that way. The other man rolled his eyes watching Steve leave the room and turned back to Fury. No doubt getting ready to give him another earful full of sarcasm and shit.

“You know I’m all for getting the band back together Nick, but what’s really going on here? What are you hiding?”

“Nothing.” Furry stated simply.

He tried to ignore the exasperated huff from the man, “Yeah, as if I’ve never heard that one before. What’s going on. I don’t buy it.”

“Well, you better start,” Furry bumped into Stark and didn't stop until he reached the door, “No tricks. Just get in and get it over with. Just like old times.”

He didn’t wait for another sarcastic response from the billionaire. He left and shut the door behind him. 

Nick Fury really wished he would have taken a different job. 

* * *

Tracking everyone down was harder than Peter Parker wanted to admit. Especially since Steve nor Tony offered many helpful hints at all. 

Steve was off trying to convince Bucky to join in on the mission which was proving to be more difficult than what the supersoldier imagined. Tony on the other hand was constantly harping on Nick Fury's ass on what this was truly about as well as on suit duty with Peter. With the two leaders already having other duties to take care of, that left Peter with the task of tracking all the other members down which was quite daunting. The task definitely took longer than what he wanted to admit, but a day and a half later seeing everyone all together in one room made him feel proud.

It was obvious that the group felt awkward being together and no one was going to question where the God of Thunder was. No one had heard much of anything from Thor since after the battle and the funeral. He was off taking care of New Asgard and that was left at that for the moment. 

Peter chuckled to himself. 7 years ago and he would be speechless and probably pissed his pants just being in a room with everyone he had looked up to while growing up. Now, he basically stood above them explaining out details of a mission and introducing them to their new and improved suits. The old Peter Parker would be out cold on the floor.

He turned his attention to the far door and watched as Steve and Tony walked through the door, all fun and games absent from their faces, only calculating and serious. They had all been briefed a thousand times. In and out. Get to the sources and shut it down. The last thing the world needed right now in these turbulent times was to hear HYDRA was back in business. 

“Jets prepped and ready,” Steve fidgeted with the shield on his arm, “Let’s go.”

Everybody was grabbing last-minute items and streaming out of the room one by one, but Peter stayed behind to grab a few gadgets and arrange things back in the place they were supposed to be. He had assumed he was alone until a familiar voice cleared his throat. The boy turned his head to the side raising a brow at Tony.

The older man took the small recognition as his cue and walked closer, “You know...If you aren't ready...or even want to sit this one out that that's okay right?”

Peter rolled his eyes, “I’m not sitting out.”

“I know,” Tony leaned against the table awkwardly, “I’m just saying if you  _ need  _ to. It’s fine.”

“I’m fine. Promise.” Peter shoved the last container back in place and turned to face Tony and pursed his lips at the sad glance thrown his way.

“This’ll just be an in and out. Spiderman doesn't have to come. Spiderman will do just fine sitting out on a little excursion in some snowy tundra.”

“Tony.” Peter crossed his arms, “I am going. I’m fine. In and out, easy peasy. This isn't my first rodeo halfway across the country.”

Tony waited a moment, taking a second longer to stare at Peter until he reluctantly nodded and walked to the door Peter not far behind. 

_ In and out...What’s the worst that can happen right? _

* * *

“ _ Shit, _ ” Clint muttered under his breath as he quickly replaced the arrow of his quiver, “Retreat. Repeat, retreat. It’s a goddamned ambush.”

The silence that followed was unsettling. Somehow their comms must have gotten shut down from this place. Clint whipped back around the wall he was perched beside to avoid the hellfire of bullets that took his place where he previously stood. The man threw his head against the wall,  _ it’s a simple mission...In and out... _ Yeah, fucking right. Nothing is ever in and out. Just another lie spoonfed to them by idiots that hid behind all their wealth and connections. 

Once the bullets stopped, Clint peaked his head out from the corner. The man that was there was gone. Vanished without a trace.

“Clin----Report-----Treat?” The comm in his ear sputtering in and out statically.

“Hawkeye-Retreat, ambush!”

A few moments passed and then, “Affirmative---treat. Now.”

The hellfire of bullets returned drawing Clint's attention back to the predicament he had at hand. Sure, he got everyone's attention to back out, but now came the actual act of retreating and making it back outside to regroup whilst staying alive and not someone's target practice. 

With only one arrow left in his quiver, he took it out and took a deep calming breath. He had one shot. He had to make this last one count. After a moment of listening to the bullets rain down on the wall beside him, they receded and he took it as his moment to strike. Arrow first and cocked ready to fire at the gun-crazy sociopath reloading in front of him. The gun-wielding maniac was gone though. Gun discarded carelessly on the floor along with bullets lying uselessly on the ground beside it. When a body suddenly dropped in front of his face Clint fell back on his butt completely stunned from the sudden appearance.

A laugh drew him out of his stupor, “Oh I wish I had a camera!”

Clint glared at the boy hanging upside down from the ceiling as he pulled the man in his webs higher, “You should have seen the look on your face! Ha! Priceless!”

“Okay spider-kid,” Clint grumbled, “Let’s get out of here before some other maniac comes shooting at me again.”

The boy dropped down to the floor reaching a hand out to help the man up. Clint reluctantly took his hand and got up. The room they were in had two other doorways and Clint honestly couldn’t remember the exact route he had taken to get to this room in the first place. He walked to the first door and opened it cautiously. Peter was right beside him all of the previous humor gone instead surveilling his surroundings for any other HYDRA members lurking in the shadows. Peter was the first to walk into the hallway. After a few steps, he turned back and gestured for Clint to follow.

The walk down the hallway was far from exciting compared to the action they had received from the first steps they had taken from inside of the compound. Something had to be going on. They had been ambushed and now it was silent. The atmosphere was unnerving making the hairs on the back of Clint’s neck stand straight up.

“Something’s going on.” Peter stopped in the middle of the hallway putting a hand out to stop Clint from walking further.

“No shit, kid,” Clint prepared to push his way first, but Peter stopped him again. Right before he could open his mouth to tell Peter to move, all the lights went out, followed by a loud piercing alarm and blinking emergency lights. Clint frowned but didn’t look Peter in the eyes. So what, the kid had a freaky six sense, he did not. 

“We gotta go. Now.” Peter grabbed the archer's hand and pulled him along quickly just before the sound of pounding footsteps began echoing in the hallway.

* * *

Tony Stark was sick of being right. 

He knew that there was something fishy about this whole HYDRA mess. _He_ _knew it_. And now, here they all were. Exposed and out in the open with who knew how many brainwashed sociopaths all working for an extremely corrupt and vile organization. 

Just when things couldn't get any worse at the moment, things somehow managed to become worse.

“Tell me why we agreed to let our magic sorceress go on a cryptic extravaganza with the other magical sorcerer supreme?” Tony yelled over his repulsor beams hitting random fixtures to keep the swarming army of maniacs away from him and Steve.

“Focus Tony,” Steve grimaced as he saw stone crumble from the ceiling, any minute now and they would be crushed, “We need to find a way back out.”

Tony couldn't help the eye roll that surfaced itself enough that his face shield separated enough to show the supersoldier, “You don’t say?”

“I mean not to brag or anything, but I was right...again.” The man stopped his ambush against the swarm in front of him. Most of them had stopped to find shelter or retreat. Thankfully, there were not as many to deal with. It would at least be more of a fair fight now taking into consideration that not all, but a few were enhanced.

“We just need to regroup in the central spot. We’ll meet up with Buck and Sam there and find Clint and Peter along the way.” Steve adjusted the shield on his arm preparing for the fight.

Tony ignored everything he had said except for Peter. That was the only person he was even remotely concerned for finding. He should have been more forceful in telling the kid that he did not need to come. Peter’s track record with walking away clean was running exceedingly thin and the main cause of his heart palpitations. The last thing he needed was to add hypertension to the long list of things wrong with Tony Stark.

“Tony!” Steve barked, “Listen to me. On three we go.”

Tony shook the worrisome thoughts from his head as his faceplate realigned to cover his face, “You know I hate countdowns Rogers.”

Waiting no longer, Tony stepped out from behind the wall flying headfirst into the line of enemies in his way. 

He needed to find Peter.

* * *

Typically Spiderman was graceful. He was always sure of his next step. He had sticky hands that helped in that department as well as the ability to sense what was coming his way without actually needing to see it with his own two eyes. Yet, somehow a little bit of Peter Parker always seemed to shine it’s best when he was trying to be a badass.

These thoughts all raced through his head and he collided face on with Bucky Barnes, who, for the record, felt the same exact way.

“Heh, how’s the air down there boy’s?” Sam snickered from above the pair with Clint.

“Just peachy.” Bucky replied monotonously while rubbing his temple.

Peter huffed and quickly got back on his feet looking down both hallways where he had just collided. Obviously, both groups were lost and forgot the way back to the central point which led to where they had all entered where their form of escape was waiting in the trusted hands of Rhodey. Everything was just peachy, just as Bucky had said.

Shots echoed in the distance, but they seemed like they were shot right beside Peter. He turned from where he and Clint came from. That was where the shots had been fired, and based on the footsteps he could only hear, they were coming fast and there were a lot of them.

“We have to go back your way and find a way out that way. There are like 30 guys all loaded with military-grade guns and who-knows-what-else and I’m trying this thing out where I don’t voluntarily become someone's target practice.” Peter helped Bucky up who nodded in understanding.

Sam cleared his throat, “Well, we could, but we go back our way then we’ll have like a whole group of enhanced waiting on us and probably more since we just ran like hell out of there.”

“Well, now you have the brains and the brawns Wilson.” Clint said.

“Oh so if you go on a homicidal spree when you get to qualify as the brawns?” Sam shot back bitterly.

“Stop.” Peter stepped between them, “We go back your way. Now you have two enhanced and two mediocre guys that can sorta hold their own.”

Sam glared at Clint once more, but turned away and nodded.

The walk back was quiet. No one talked, just eyes alert and weapons drawn in case of a surprise attacker that was not able to be heard. Peter had to admit to himself, it would have been nice to just stay back and do a little light reading on quantum physics and watch Star Wars in his favorite fluffy millennium falcon pajama pants, but he knew there was no way in good conscience he could have let these people go out and risk their lives while he sat back and ate ice cream. He had the ability to help and he was going to, no matter how tempting tacos and sour worms sounded. At the thought of food, his stomach growled loudly. Clint raised an eyebrow at him and Bucky smirked.

“Damn kid,” Sam chuckled, “Did you forget your juice box?” He joked in a baby voice.

Peter raised a brow and went to retort but was cut off by a loud yell. He turned around and saw a large man running towards the group seemingly in slow motion due to his heightened senses. Peter bent his knees and sprung into the air right before the man could run into him. As time began to return to normal, Peter landed on the man's shoulders taking him for surprise and making him drop to the ground. One swift punch later and the man was out cold.

Peter looked back up at Sam a hand stroking his chin, “Hmmm maybe if you drank  _ your _ juice boxes then you could have done that.”

Sam glared at the boy but it didn't hold any real heat. Bucky had turned around facing another enhancement that had appeared as Clint faced off against two individuals that looked normal. That left Sam and Peter facing the pair of even larger enhanced individuals stalking up to them with murderous glances.

“Any wise words kid?” Clint grumbled as he brandished a handgun hidden away in his boot.

Peter sighed, “Try to not get the living daylights knocked out of you while Papa Spider takes care of the big guns birdboy.”

“Smartass,” Clint grumbled under his breath, but took off towards his assailants. 

Bucky had out a jagged dagger along with his menacing silver arm and without a word began walking toward his own opponent. Peter was not worried at all, he knew Bucky would take care of his business and he knew Clint would stand his ground. Him and Sam though, he had his doubts considering the close combat that was allowed by the compactness of the hallway. Both he and Sam were better in the open with space to move freely and not be confined to one space; yet, this is what they had.

“Let’s go princess,” Sam drew his handguns and took a step to the side waiting for Peter to initiate who he was fighting with.

Peter took a deep breath and released two strong webs towards the bigger guy on the right and pulled. The man only stumbled a few feet forward. Merely more ticked off than off balance. Peter cracked his neck, he was going to have to engage this guy one on one and separate him away from Sam so he could put all of his attention on one enhanced instead of two. So, Peter did what he did best at fighting. He began to annoy the living Hell out of them enough to piss them off to the point of unhinged anger that usually got him in more trouble than what he intended.

Peter ran forward and leaped up to the ceiling just out of the first man's reach and landed behind him. One swift kick to the back of the knee made him stumble to a knee. He whipped his head around, eyes ablaze with fury.

“Come on! You gotta be quicker than that big boy!” Peter threw his arms in the air as he walked backwards.

The man growled and got up more quickly than Peter had anticipated. He turned and ran down the hallway leading him away from the group. He slid to a stop when the fighting behind him was just a faint background noise and released a web grenade. The first one hit and made him pause, the second put his hands firmly against his sides, then the third securely against the black wall behind him.

Peter walked up to him, “Aww, he’s just a little boy,” He scrubbed the man's head like a dog, “Can I keep him mom?”

“I do not think you would like him as a pet very much Spider.”

Peter dropped to the ground seconds before a barrage of bullets rained down just where he was standing. The bullets all hit the larger man and his head lolled forward, but the web fluid kept him in place against the wall. The new man raised his gun in the air with a cocky grin dancing on his pale face.

Peter stood back up, “Oh hi, didn't see you there. Nice to meet you, I am Spider-Man or you can call me the guy about to kick your ass...Your choice.” Peter let a web loose and it stuck to the man's gun, effectively drawing the weapon out of his hand. Definitely not enhanced, just some dude with a few toys and a fucked up head. 

He laughed at his weapon on the ground, “I would have more respect for the man who conducted this whole meeting,” The man spoke in a thick Russian accent, “Considering you are the man of hour Spiderling.”

Peter took a cautious step forward, “Man of the hour? Damn I must have pissed off some good people to have HYDRA on my ass Mr…”

The man smirked, “Call me Niko please Mr. Parker. And yes, you have made quite a lot of people mad to orchestrate something so drastic as to bring HYDRA back out of hiding.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote, “I could blow this building up and take everyone out, but I would not gain anything from that. If I must, yes, but I do not agree with HYDRA’s earlier tactics. I believe that there are better ways to achieve what we want without all of the unnecessary casualties. Do you agree Mr. Parker?”

Peter cocked his head to the side and whistled, “Honestly? Either way it doesn't matter because I will stop you before you can even think about blowing this place up. And secondly, why is it that the bad dudes have some kind of weird accent? Like dude, ‘ _ unnecessary casualties’  _ and  _ ‘HYDRA this and HYDRA that’ _ . It’s a little redundant don’t ya think? Not being rude but-”

“They were all right,” The man popped his knuckles, “You talk too much.”

“It’s actually my best quality but you do you I guess,” Peter shrugged and stepped out to the side from where the man lunged at him. Peter swiftly released a web and took the remote out of his hands and slid it down the hallway. As the man regained his balance and attempted to lunge again, he slid underneath him and pulled a leg out. Niko fell onto the floor breathless. Peter released another web grenade to attach him to the floor.

He knelt down beside him, “Ya know, I gotta say it. I was expecting a little more than a few measly threats and sprints. I’m disappointed, this is all HYDRA could afford to try and kill me with?”

Peter chuckled to himself and stood up to walk away, but a cackling on the floor made him turn back around to Niko. He was going mad cackling to himself on the floor. He tried to say something, but he began laughing again and cut himself off. Spit spew to the sides. It was unnerving. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he took another step closer.

“You think that I was the one to kill you! Ha you idiot!” Niko continued laughing, “No,  _ boy. I am just the distraction. _ ”

Before he could think, Peter turned around to swerve a swath of bullets again. After the attack he went to turn around but stopped cold. All the breath left his body as if someone reached into his throat and ripped it out. He shuddered once, then twice and his legs gave out under him, but he did not fall. The man holding the rusted rod that was currently thrusted into his chest kept him from falling in a heap on the ground. Everything was moving in slow motion as pain rippled throughout his entire being. He vaguely remembered screaming, but it was hard to hear over the rushing of blood in his ears. He heard the crazed laughter in the back, the deafening sound of a gun being reloaded. His head lolled backwards to where he hazily stared at the cold black eyes holding him in the air. The rod was twisted hard and he suddenly was back into his body. Another loud scream pierced his throat and he could hear it clear as day. He shivered against the rod hard and cried out as he felt bones crack against it. Suddenly he was falling, out of control and breathlessly.

He heard footsteps racing but all he could see was red. Red rust from the rod sticking halfway out of his chest and the red blood racing from the sides of the wound. Red armour replaced his previous images, but his head lolled to the side unable to stay upright. He cried out as he felt more bones shifting, trying to heal but unable to with the object protruding from his chest. 

“-eter...Pet-...-er!”

He could hear his name. Someone was saying his name. He couldn't focus. Just breathing alone was a battle. He knew it came out raspy and uneven. A lung had definitely been punctured.

“Look-...me…-eter!”

He felt hands gather on the sides of his face. Patting trying to get him to look somewhere. He couldn’t. His eyes did not listen to him. They were far away gazing at the ceiling-anything but the long piece of metal sticking out of him.

“No...no….-eter! -ease...Pleas---No!”

Peter closed his eyes. 

He was tired.

Spiderman had been a gift.

But he knew it would kill him eventually.

Peter Parker was tired.

He wasn’t going to open his eyes again.

* * *

It was 12 o'clock on Wednesday. It was raining and it was cold and dark. Some people took this day as a blessing, rejoicing the absence of what they thought of as a wrongful vigilante. Others...Others took this day as a loss of innocence. A loss of a young man who had yet to truly live their life to what it should have been. A loss that was unfair for what they had given up for so many people. For all the pain they had put themself through just to end up with the shittiest of cards.

He liked to call it Parker luck. He had said that was something his aunt had come up with after a particular day of bad luck and it stuck. There was more Parker luck than he would have liked to admit. I mean, who else could have ended up getting bit by a radioactive spider on a stupid school field trip?

Peter Parker was a son. A nephew. A friend. Acquaintance. Boss. Brother. But most importantly, he was a hero. Peter Parker was a hero and he always will be. Even in death, he will inspire others with his legacy.

It was a shitty Wednesday when Tony Stark had to bury a grave far too small for his liking. He should have made him eat more. He was always a little bit small for his age. It was a cold and dreary night where Tony Stark found himself sitting in his son's old room drinking a bottle of scotch that turned into three because screw sobriety...Peter Parker was gone. And this time there was nothing he could do to bring him back. 

Steve Rogers found himself running laps against the biting air on a crappy Wednesday. He wasn’t fast enough to save Peter Parker. If he couldn’t save one innocent boy that deserved to live then how could he continue to do what he did? Was he good enough?

It was a lonely Wednesday night where Bucky Barnes found himself sipping on Peter Parker's favorite whiskey in his chair. He wasn’t there for his first friend when he needed him and now he wasn’t there for his second. Peter Parker’s death was on his hands. 

It was a long drive home on a Wednesday night where Happy and Rhodey drove back to the compound after a long meeting with SHIELD agents explaining why the avengers were taking a leave of absence from them. They would follow their own orders and lead from now on. No more secrets about what their missions really were.

It was a Wednesday night where Pepper Potts held her daughter now brotherless in her arms as she cried. All Morgan wanted was to have her big brother sit and read her another silly princess story and play one game of hide and seek. She wanted to have one chance to be able to tell him a real goodbye. She just wanted to give him one last hug, just so he knew that she loved him 3,000.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap. I honestly can't believe that I finished. I know I took forever and I am sorry, really really really sorry. Just with all the craziness going on and stuff I'm dealing with has been a lot, but writing this has been so much fun and I am so glad that there have been people that have read this and actually enjoyed it. So this is the end. I hope you all liked it and are staying safe during the holidays!


End file.
